Sakura's Favorite Mistake
by hardtofathom
Summary: (Post-war/Canonverse) - "It's my favorite mistake to forget you, Sasuke. But It's hard to forget someone who gave you so much to remember." —In which, Sakura's inability to remember her forgotten memory of Sasuke have caused a dramatic turn of events.
1. Her Mistake

**Chapter Title: **Her Mistake

**Theme: **Girl forgets boy, boy had to prove himself to girl e_tc etc etc._

**Summary: **It's my favorite mistake to forget you, Sasuke. But It's hard to forget someone who gave you so much to remember.

**Genre: **Angst/Romance/Comedy

**Word Count: **2,289

**Pairing:** Sasuke and Sakura

**A/N:** Hello there! This is my very first Post-war/Canonverse Multi-chapter story and I'm very excited to write this.

Ever since I can remember, I really wanted to write a story with Sakura having an amnesia and only forgetting her memory of Sasuke. And upon re-watching a couple of Hana Yori Dango 2's episodes, TADAAH!

I've never been inspired so bad. This story is inspired by several Sasusaku fics that I've read for years and by HYD2's couple last episodes.

So here it is. I hope you guys could enjoy it. ｡◕‿◕｡

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_"I'm trying to forget you, but my heart says no."_

.

.

.

After Team 7 defeated Kaguya and Madara, the people of Konoha seems living the harmonious life. Now, the shinobi world went into tranquility. Going back to the normal life and rebuilding the structures that the war had destroyed, Uchiha Sasuke is assigned by the Hokage to help the villagers in rebuilding their life once again, a part of his probation treaty.

After finishing his probation job just outside Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke had received the news that his teammate, Haruno Sakura had already arrived from her six-month S-class mission but she was now in an unconscious state. Probably her team werre attacked by several missing nins, since the Kumogakure no Sato was known for its notorious defectors and criminals.

Not that he cared or anything, but his girl teammate became one of his precious comrade along the blonde ninja idiot.

After defecting from Konoha and seeking Orochimaru's power, he became not trustful with other people especially now that he's on probation and not all villagers acknowledged his return to the village. They still saw him as a traitor and deserter.

But he doesn't care what other people think about him. He came back to Konoha to protect what his brother, Itachi failed to do. He will continue it and he will restore his clan's dignity and former glory.

Now he's back in Konoha, he still values his teammates, especially Naruto and Sakura. Of course, forgiving him wouldn't be that easy, but many things had happened and they are sorting their differences step by step.

.

.

.

After finishing his probation task, He then hastily went towards the hospital and he saw Uzumaki Naruto waiting nervously outside an ICU room.

He then proceeded to the blonde's side and anxiously asked,

"Is she still unconscious?"

The former village deserter creased his forehead when Naruto simply nodded at him.

Sasuke then heard him sighing and saying, "Baa-chan said she'll be fine,"

After several minutes, the dark-haired ninja glanced towards the ICU door expecting that their pink-haired teammate would be fine and awake, but they were still caught by silence and the beeping of a machine, then promptly they heard a familiar voice coming down from the hospital hallway.

It belonged to the Yamanaka girl who brought flowers and fresh fruits who had arrived along with her teammates, Shikamaru and Choji.

The cerulean-eyed girl anxiously asked, "Sakura…is she still…?"

She was then answered by Naruto, explaining the situation to the new comers,

"Yep. The doctors said they needed to run some tests again because it's been a while now and she's still not waking up."

Meanwhile, Sasuke's attention is drawn when the ICU room suddenly opened and the Fifth Hokage is seen exiting the room.

She then walked towards them and announced,

"She's already awake now, we already tended her head wounds and it's a miracle she survived that fall from her mission."

Tsunade smiled and gestured the kids to visit the pink-haired kunoichi,

"But we need to run some tests and observe her. You are now allowed to visit her."

.

.

.

Naruto bustling entered the room followed by Team Ten and the former avenger.

The pink-haired kunoichi was peacefully sitting idly on the hospital bed.

Naruto first asked, "Sakura-chan! How are you feeling now?" Smiling delightfully at her form.

She then croaked, "I feel a bit light-headed now, Naruto. But I feel fine."

After placing the flowers and fruits on the other side of the table and upon hearing her answer, Ino then followed his question and asked,

"I know you're a tough weed, forehead. I'm glad you're okay now. Oh—we should celebrate this! Right guys?"

But she was simply interrupted by Shikamaru,

"C'mon Ino, Sakura just recovered from her S-class mission. I don't thi—"

Ino then sent a deadly glare towards the Nara ninja and said,

"Shut up, Shikamaru! I know that, it's just it's been a while now since we got a get together with the rest of the Rookies."

Shikamaru dejectedly sighed, but he still continued his interrupted speech,

"—nk it's a good idea. This is too troublesome. Ugh."

He then clucked his head towards the pink-haired kunoichi and groaned,

"Oh well. Sakura, good thing you're alright now. Choji and I will be going so that we can prepare for our an upcoming mission this evening, let's go Choji."

Sakura's attention is drawn by the two ninjas.

The pink-haired kunoichi just answered a simple,

"Thanks guys."

Choji and Shikamaru nodded and proceeded to exit the room. Meanwhile, Naruto, Ino and Sasuke were left inside the pinkette's ICU room.

Then the former kyuubi container spun his head and grabbed something on his pouch and revealed,

"So Sakura-chan, do you want to eat something? I brought some ramen if you're hungry."

But the cerulean-eyed kunoichi glared angrily at him and rejected his offer instantly,

"Ugh! I don't think she needed that kind of junk food, Naruto."

He then walked towards the Yamanaka girl and murmured to her ears,

"But the hospital foods don't taste quite well. I figured Sakura-chan wanted something to boost her energy, 'ya know?"

Sakura let a light laugh at the friendly banter of her two best friends.

The Yamanaka girl sensed the awkward sensation inside the room and she noticed that Sakura's _**other**_ teammate was still visibly quiet. She then came up with a very good plan to leave the two alone to catch up some things, she elbowed Naruto, but it seems the former kyuubi host doesn't get what she's conveying.

Ino then announced,

"You're stupid; anyway I'll be back with some decent food from the cafeteria. Naruto, could you help me carry it?"

But the blonde-ninja raised his right eyebrow and confusingly asked the cerulean-eyed kunoichi,

"Why? Can't you carry it by yourself?"

Ino's expression turned sour upon hearing Naruto's protest,

"…Just come with me, okay?"

When they're about to leave the room, they heard a voice from the pinkette,

"Uhm…Ino, you didn't tell me you have a boyfriend. I think it's kind of rude to leave him here."

Uchiha Sasuke who is standing alone on the other side of the room, with his crossed-arms and quietly listening to his co-ninjas bantering and what nots, but his ears perked up when he heard his teammate Haruno Sakura has said something odd that made him jerked up.

The blonde just retorted,

"What?! What, boyfriend?"

Sakura then pointed her petite finger towards the dark-haired ninja's direction,

"Him."

After Naruto and Ino heard what she's talking about, they stared worriedly at the pinkette,

"Are you kidding me right now? He's not my boyfriend! Wa—wait, Sakura…You mean…"

But Sakura's expression didn't change, she was still confused and it seems like they've seen a ghost or something.

Then Naruto hurriedly went to her side and anxiously asked her,

"Sakura-chan! You know me right? What's my name?"

She then laughed and answered him instantly,

"You're Naruto, silly!"

Her cerulean-eyed bestfriend went next to question her,

"How about me? Do you know me?"

Sakura then hurriedly answered her with a taunting tone,

"Why should I forget your annoying face, Ino-pig."

The Yamanaka girl walked towards the Uchiha survivor and pushed him towards in front of the pinkette's face. She then pointed his face and asked her,

"Then, can you tell us his name?"

Sakura then confusingly stared at the dark-haired brooding boy while she creased her forehead, but she deeply thought if she met his face somewhere from before, but she can't still remember him,

"Hmm…Is he your boyfriend? Uhh…I don't know, I don't think you had introduced him to me before."

Ino then shockingly stared at her and tilted her head towards Naruto.

The pinkette then heard the blonde ninja,

"Sakura-chan, are you trying to pull a gag on us?"

Then a truculent voice was heard from the hospital room, it was from the Uchiha boy. He looked towards her emerald orbs and announced,

"Sakura, will you cut that out? This isn't funny."

Naruto let out a worried sighed,

"Sasuke…"

The Yamanaka kunoichi thought something's not right and hurriedly went outside to find Tsunade, leaving the confused pinkette with her own teammates.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke was left inside Sakura's room.

Still, confused and bewildered, Sakura was still staring towards Naruto who is walking back and forth in front of her bed.

She started to get dizzy from his fast paced walking and she continued to ask him,

"Naruto, can you walk slowly. My head hurts while watching you."

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, but how can you remember us and forget—"He was then interjected by the dark-haired ninja who was staring outside the window.

Uchiha Sasuke puzzingly thought if this was a sick joke played by his pink-haired teammate, but if it was, it's still not funny in any way. He had already visited her and learned that she's in a good condition after being in a comatose, but it seems like she didn't even remembered his name.

Knowing his presence isn't needed inside the room, the dark-haired ninja announced, "Dobe, I'll be going now."

He then turned his way towards the door and when he was about to go, Naruto stopped him.

"B-But, Sasuke! Wait!"

.

.

.

Naruto asked him if he could come with him and talk to the Fifth hokage about _"Sakura's sudden forgetfulness"._

Sasuke sighed and accepted his best friend's request and when they arrived at the Hokage's office, Ino was already there asking the same thing,

"Tsunade-sama, I think something's wrong with Sakura."

The two boys had arrived at Tsunade's office right on time. After hearing their explanation to why her student is acting strange, she immediately went outside and decided to check upon her to know what's going on.

"Wait here."

After several minutes and upon checking her student, she went back to her office and she explained to the rookies what had happened.

Naruto and Ino blurted out in sync, "Memory loss?!"

The Fifth Hokage explained the demise of her former student, "Sakura, she possibly suffered a partial memory loss."

While Sasuke was still listening quietly to her explanation, they heard Naruto asking, "But how and why has she only forgotten about Sasuke?"

The Fifth Hokage gulped the remaining tea on her cup and further explained that,

"After several tests and after analyzing her lab results. She probably lost a certain part of her memory and that memory was YOU, Uchiha Sasuke."

The Yamanaka kunoichi sadly looked towards the dark-haired ninja whose expression was still ambiguous_. _She mused,_ 'This is bad, of all the people. Why Sasuke-kun?'_

Naruto's expression changed and asked, "She will eventually regain her memory, won't she?"

Tsunade cannot do any means to speed up her recovery, it is up to Sakura to remember the things or people she had forgotten, she explained to the trio and added, "Let's just observe her for a while."

After hearing those words, the dark-haired boy quickly jolted the room. Sasuke left the hospital building without saying any words and he suddenly decided to go home.

* * *

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke is exhausted by the sudden memory loss of his pink-haired teammate. Also this isn't helping his anxious state to get better.

Naruto and Ino didn't notice that he is unaffected by the incident inside the hospital, but deep inside it was eating him. It troubled him to think that Haruno Sakura, the girl who used to have a crush on him, the girl who confessed her dying love for him before he left the village, the girl who still loves him dearly after what had happened in the Iron Country and the war.

The girl who stood by him after all this time, can't remember his face alone his name. The feelings she once had to him had already been threw away. Sasuke exhaled and faced the mirror inside his bathroom. He thought he saw Sakura's face on the mirror, or maybe he was going crazy?

He then punched the mirror in front of him and the little shards of glass wounded his arms. Blood trickled on his palm. Numbed by the pain, he washed his hand as the trickles of blood landed on the sink.

He didn't notice that long ago, he already accepted that girl's love. But he was stubborn enough not to accept it. He had a task to do to eliminate his brother before and to know what the truth behind the murder of his clan. But after all, when he went to Orochimaru, he clinged on to that stupid girl's love confession. He clung to the hope that she will wait for him and understand what he had to do.

But now, it looks like he wasted all that time. He then stared at the broken mirror enraged and whispered to himself,

'_Is it too late?'_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

___tbc_


	2. His Realization

**Chapter Title: **His Realization

**Theme: **Girl forgets boy, boy had to prove himself to girl _etc etc etc._

**Genre: **Angst/Romance/Comedy

**Word Count: **2,831

**Pairing:** Sasuke and Sakura

**Ch. Summary:** Ino and Naruto devised the "perfect plan" to help Sakura regaining her lost memory.

* * *

_The next morning…_

**At Naruto's Apartment**

.

.

.

The former kyuubi container woke up to the sound of consecutive loud knocks on his front door. He immediately opened his sleepy eyes and turned to the other side of his bed to check what time is it. It's almost quarter to eight in the morning, a little early for his normal morning wake up routine.

He then forced himself to get up from his comfortable bed and lazily dragged his feet towards the front door.

When he slowly opened the door, there was the cerulean-eyed Yamanaka kunoichi greeting him. Ino playfully said while grinning at the former kyuubi host, "Good morning, Naruto! Wakey, wakey!"

She welcomed herself into his apartment and without turning back, she settled on his dinner table. But the village hero thought inwardly and sarcastically, _'Uhh? You're welcome?!'_

Uzumaki Naruto is startled when one of his teammate's best friends went over to his apartment. He creased his forehead and puzzlingly wondered if they have a scheduled mission for today and he was about sure that today was his day off.

He then hastily closed the front door and walked towards the Yamanaka kunoichi and grumbled, "Uh-uh w-what brings you here, Ino?"

Ino then divulged, "Naruto, I know this is sudden, but we need to help forehead to remember Sasuke-kun."

The former kyuubi host then settled in front of her and confusingly wondering if that's a good idea. After all the Hokage said that it's up to Sakura if she wanted to remember the things that she had once forgotten. But he realized that his brooding teammate, Uchiha Sasuke wouldn't put any effort to do something to let Sakura remember him once again.

And Naruto knows that his teammates need his help. After all, he knows how much Sakura cares for his stoic dark-haired teammate and friend. And even though Sasuke showed that his unaffected by yesterday's incident, Naruto knows the Uchiha survivor was upset as he is, judging by leaving the hospital suddenly without saying any word.

He sighed and turned to the Yamanaka girl and retorted, "You're right. So what's the plan?"

The cerulean-eyed kunoichi nodded and grinned at the former kyuubi host.

.

.

.

It was almost seven in the morning when the emerald-eyed kunoichi woke up from her hospital bed; Haruno Sakura grabbed some magazines and books under her side table and took one to read while waiting for her morning medicine from the nurse.

She then quickly turned the pages of the book and suddenly she felt a buzzing from her head. It almost feels like a severe headache she was experiencing. It was too painful that she had to close her eyes for a moment.

Then a sudden flashback came inside her head, it's blurry but she can almost hear the voices:

.

.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!

"_You've always hated _ _ don't _ _ _?"_

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!

"_Don't _ _ or else I will _ _ !"_

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!

_BAM!_

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!

.

.

When she can't take the severe pain any longer, the pink-haired kunoichi finally opened her eyes and she is startled by the sudden click of the door. It was her nurse who brought her breakfast and morning medicine.

The hospital nurse announced, "Haruno-san, good morning!" The nurse continued to walk to her side and placed the breakfast tray and a cup of her medicine on the side table.

Sakura then looked towards her direction and silently murmured, "Good morning."

The nurse continued, "You can drink this after finishing your breakfast." Sakura let a weak smile while uttering a simple thank you.

After the nurse placed the tray to her table, she exited the green-eyed kunoichi's room leaving once again the troubled patient.

Haruno Sakura wondered if that is just a dream she just saw. But she knew she was wide awake at the moment and she deliberately thought it was scary and odd.

She exhaled her breath and pressed her hands towards her head motioning like she was slowly massaging her side temples. She then narrowed her eyes and looked towards the scenery outside from her open window and murmured silently,

"That's weird. I wonder what in the world that was."

.

.

.

After lunch, The Yamanaka kunoichi and the former kyuubi host went to the Uchiha compound. It seems like the dark-haired ninja continued to stay at his family compound after all the bloodshed and tragedy that happened in the area.

Naruto knocked twice towards the Uchiha survivor's door, but no one's answering. He then said, "I think he's not at home."

But when they are about to walk away from the door, they were shocked by the sight that the dark-haired ninja was staring at them from the house.

He was stoic and his expression was ambiguous.

Sasuke then inquired Naruto sulking, "What's going on?"

"Uhm. Sasuke, we would like to talk to you about Sakura-chan's condition."

"Hn. What for? She was already awake and conscious."

Then the Yamanaka kunoichi intervened and hissed, "Ugh, Sasuke-kun, aren't you concern that Sakura seemed forgotten about you?"

"It's not my concern."

When the Uchiha survivor was about to close his door in front of their faces, Uzumaki Naruto moved his right foot on the edge of the door and intervened.

Naruto's expression hardened while his tone of voice gradually changes into a serious one. Uchiha Sasuke knows he's dead serious and troubled and his concern was real towards their teammate.

"Sasuke, are you alright with this? She will completely forget you if we didn't do anything. I know you're worried as us. Listen, we came up an idea to visit her today and explain some things to her and I know you'll help and won't disappoint us. See you there."

After that, he saw the two closest friends of the pinkette retreating away from his door steps and the dark-haired brooding ninja was left alone again inside the Uchiha compound.

He slammed the door and went back to his kitchen to grab some water to drink. He already had trouble sleeping the night before and he knew in his heart that Naruto's words went through him like a sharp dagger like it always has.

Naruto was right, he was as upset as they are and if he didn't do anything, he will be totally forgotten by their medic teammate.

The dark-haired Uchiha exhaled and turned his heel towards the door and went outside and decided to follow the two.

* * *

.

.

.

The two ninjas walked hastily towards the hospital hallway and the hospital staffs that knew them both are giving them a crazy and shocking look.

Naruto then elbowed the Yamanaka kunoichi and whispered, "They're looking at us. Are you sure this is a good plan?"

She turned towards his direction and answered him, "Yes, do you suggest anything else better?"

But the former kyuubi host interjected, "No, b-but I look stupid!"

"Don't worry, she already know that."

"What?!"

"Let's just enter her room, okay?"

Finally the two concerned ninjas had arrived at her room and carefully entered. They hastily went inside and saw that the pink-haired kunoichi was peacefully reading a book while admiring the window scenery.

Haruno Sakura then slowly turned her head towards the door upon hearing the sudden click and was utterly perplexed when she saw what Naruto and Ino were wearing.

The Yamanaka kunoichi was wearing her former genin clothes matched with a red plated head-gear and her eyes travelled towards the former kyuubi host and confusingly saw Naruto wearing a dark blue shirt and white shorts matched with a blue head ninja plate.

Sakura then narrowed her eyes and were bewildered by the outfit change of her two friends.

"Uhh. What's with the sudden changes in…appearance?"

The pink-haired kunoichi eyed the both of them from head to toe.

Meanwhile Naruto turned to her and showed her his signature thumbs up pose and while grinning he shouted, "Just watch us, Sakura-chan!"

Then the Yamanaka kunoichi proceeded to the center of the room and grabbed one of the chairs from the dining table and settled herself quietly while Naruto dressed up as someone she doesn't know walked up to her and announced, "Sakura, you have a nice forehead and I wanna kiss it so bad!"

Sakura then eyed the Yamanaka kunoichi and saw Ino playfully looking at Naruto's character while smiling heavenly. Ino then replied,

"Ohh—Ohhhhh... I know you want my forehead so bad…Why don't you try kissing it?"

"C-Can I really kiss it?"

"Yes you can,"

"I—It's a dream come true…I waited this for uhh—my…uhh...whole….uhh...li—uhh..."

It's Naruto's turn to announce his line, but it's too sudden and they just planned it this morning. So he wrongly swapped what he's supposed to say and jumbled some words. Upon hearing Naruto's mistake, the Yamanaka kunoichi's facial expression turned from the "Innocent Sakura" to a sour one.

Out of nowhere, Ino smacked Naruto's head and shouted, "I told you to memorize the script! What the hell was that?!"

But Naruto argued, "Ow, that hurts, Ino! That smack wasn't included in the script."

"Ugh, you're hopeless. Let's just go from the top. Again."

When the Pinkette saw their skit and Sakura's mouth is gaping the whole time while watching both of her friends doing the act. She was puzzled by this sudden 'play' and she was wondering if they're just fooling around to make her laugh. But it seems like they're too serious doing this game.

Sakura then intervened, "Uhm….Guys, what exactly are you doing? Am I supposed to guess what are you acting, just like charades or…?"

The pink-haired kunoichi followed up her statement and asked them, "Don't be mad at me asking this, but are you both drunk?"

Both of the _'actors'_ turned to her direction and upon hearing the pinkette's protests, the Yamanaka kunoichi creased her forehead and suddenly grabbed Naruto's shirt and hastily dragged him outside her room.

.

.

.

**Outside Sakura's room**

.

.

.

Ino shook her head terribly and murmured, "This is not working." Pointing at their supposedly costumes.

The former kyuubi host heard the blue-eyed kunoichi and insensitively whined, "I know it won't work! Why would we re-enact that scene anyway?

She then pouted and roared back at the former kyuubi host, "Alright, I know it's a stupid plan, but at least I tried thinking a way to help her regain _that important part_ she had forgotten."

Naruto croaked, "Maybe we're doing it wrong?"

When they finished resting, the former kyuubi host saw that his best friend changed his mind and decided to help them.

"Sasuke!"

The Uchiha survivor ambiguously walks towards the both ninja and when he arrived at the scene, He is perturbed by their clothing and quickly realized this is their "_perfect plan"_ to regain Sakura's lost memories. By dressing up like them.

He then probed them both while raising his other eyebrow, "What are you both doing?"

The dark-haired boy was clearly irritated by Naruto's supposed _'Sasuke costume'. _It was perfectly shown on his bewildered face. He then continued to ask Naruto where did he got his genin clothes. The former kyuubi host explained to him that he borrowed Sasuke's former outfit this morning when he was still on his probation duty. He promised he will return it to him once they were finish.

"No, don't return it to me. Burn it."

"What?! But it's still perfectly fine!"

"J-just whose idea is this?"

"Ino's."

Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke both turned their head towards the Yamanaka kunoichi who was still wearing her '_Sakura costume_' while seating idly at the waiting room and replied, "What? Why are you both looking at me like that? I thought it was a good idea. I'm sorry, alright."

Then the former kyuubi host revealed, "Listen, Sasuke…I don't think our _act_ triggered anything from her memories. I guess it's up to you now."

The dark-haired brooding Uchiha looked towards the pinkette's room and wondered if he could really help her to remember him, once again.

He is clouded by negativity and guilt.

After all he missed her annoying laugh and her high-pitched voice resonating his head with,

_'Sasuke-kun, do you want to eat lunch together?'_

_'Sasuke-kun, do you have plans later? Do you want to join the rest of team at Ichiraku?'_

Sasuke-kun this and that.

The Uchiha survivor sighed heavily and proceeded to enter her room and saw her reading some book.

Uchiha Sasuke doesn't want to talk too much and judging from his teammate's condition, Sasuke knew he would do all the talking. This is different from the old Sakura he used to know who was always the one who's initiating the conversation between the two of them. But this time, it's the other way around. His expression darkened.

The dark-haired Uchiha survivor cleared his throat to make his presence known inside her room. The Haruno kunoichi quickly turned her head towards his direction and confusion was obviously seen on her face.

His deep voice resonated the room, "Sakura."

The pink-haired kunoichi turned her direction towards the voice and smiled towards him, "You're the guy from the other day. Aren't you Ino's boyfriend? If you're looking for Ino, she already went out."

Upon hearing the word, _'boyfriend' _his expression darkened deeply, He then quickly denied, "I'm not her boyfriend. So stop mentioning that. It's annoying."

Haruno Sakura quickly narrowed her eyes upon hearing his voice and she is baffled by this brooding individual's blunt response.

She then slowly nodded her head, "I see. I'm sorry."

"So…what can I do for you?"

"My name's Uchiha Sasuke."

She breathed, "Alright, Uchiha-san. What brings you here?"

When Sasuke heard her voice saying his surname, he suddenly felt a different kind of isolation and pain. Deep in his heart, he knows she'll be calling him formally and not the usual, _'Sasuke-kun'_ she used to say to him. He cringed by the thought, but he was still disappointed that she didn't even remembered his first name.

He just murmured, "I—I…"

For the first time of his life, the Great Uchiha Sasuke was stammering in front of a girl. What is wrong with him? He thought he was prepared for it but he wasn't.

He doesn't know what to say to her.

What should he say? That he was her childhood crush or that she's still in love with him. He doesn't even know if she still loves him before her accident. He sounded desperate, but he just wants her to acknowledge his existence even if it's already in the past.

He then mused if this his punishment for leaving her in Konoha that night? He remembered all the details that night, that starless night where the moon was the only light shining upon them.

He wanted to leave the pathetic village that once precious to him, the village that he used to protect and serve. Not only that he was leaving the village but also he has no choice to leave his friends and comrades.

To succumb to Orochimaru's power, he needed to sacrifice some things and that's his team. If he has any regrets that night, it would be leaving her to that cold hard bench.

But before leaving her, he made sure to knocked out Sakura without harming her and whispering into her ears that he was thankful for her. But they both know that he can't stay, that's why he hastily left the village without saying any word, but Sakura still sensed he was about to leave and he is annoyed by it.

'_Sakura, you're still annoying, after all these years.'_

The dark-haired Uchiha survivor directly looked towards her eyes and murmured silently,"I just want to make sure you're fine."

He then hastily went outside and slammed the door of her room.

Leaving the puzzled emerald-eyed kunoichi and was wondering what was that about?

She sighed and uttered, "That's weird."

Sakura then creased her forehead and decided to continue her afternoon reading after shaking her head from the oddity of this Uchiha-san person.

* * *

.

.

.

**tbc**

**A/N:** So, how was it?


	3. Her Memories

**Ch. Title: **Her Memories

**Theme: **Girl literally forgets boy, boy had to prove himself to girl _etc etc etc._

**Genre: **Angst/Romance/Comedy

**Word Count: **2,120

**Pairing:** Sasuke and Sakura

**Ch. Summary:** Sasuke decided to visit Sakura at hospital one more time, but he was surprised by her mysterious visitor.

**A/N:** Woot-woot! Two chapters in one day! To be honest, I wanted to do this scene for a very long time. Anyway, what do you guys think of Shi-san? *wink-wink*

If you don't know Shi/C, he's a character from the manga/anime and he's a ninja from Kumogakure. You guys should check him out, he's pretty cute.

Why did I choose Shi as a love rival of Sasuke? It's just I don't want to create an OC and it seems like if Shi and Sakura knows each other, they would get along well. They're both Medical Ninjas and I think it's kinda of interesting that Shi isn't that fond of Konoha and he already interacted with Sasuke before at the Kage Summit.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters.

* * *

**Her Memories**

.

.

.

It's been a week now and Haruno Sakura was still confined inside the Konoha Hospital. The Fifth Hokage explained to her that she's still needed to be observed because some of her memory was partially lost and it was triggered by her accident in her latest S-class mission from Kumogakure no Sato.

The pink-haired girl then wondered what memory has she forgotten? Maybe it has something to do with her recurring dreams and flashbacks. After reading the second book that Shizune has given to her while she visited her on her third day in the hospital. She felt tired and her eyelids getting heavier and promptly she completely fell asleep.

She then fell into a deep slumber,

.

.

.

'_Umm… My dream for future….Oh…maybe I'll say it….'_

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT_

'_My favorite thing err…the person I like…'_

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT_

'_My name is Haruno Sakura.'_

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT_

'_Why wouldn't you say anythi—ng to me?'_

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT_

'_Sa-BZZZZZZT_ _ I'm so in-lo—ve wit can't even stand it!'_

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT_

_._

_._

_._

The medic kunoichi was awoken by a sudden series of dreams. Dreams that she can't figure out if it's real or not. Are those my lost memories? She quietly murmured to herself inwardly.

'_But It doesn't look like a dream, It felt real…who was that person at the end?'_

Then her painful headache returned and continued to torture her temples.

'_Ack!'_

The pinkette hurriedly called the nurse by pushing the emergency button on her side. Promptly, a nurse quickly barged into her room and asked what happened. She then told her that it was her recurring headache. The nurse decided to call the fifth hokage to examine her symptoms.

After Tsunade explained to Sakura that her memory was still partially lost, she continued to share her recurring dreams. It was almost triggered by those senseless dreams and then continued by the painful headache.

The fifth hokage narrowed her eyes and explained to her that it was her body fighting the memories in coming back and told her that it was okay not to push herself in remembering because it might cost her health.

The pink-haired kunoichi was saddened by this news and she sadly looked outside her hospital window. Musing the words,

'_Who are you?'_

.

.

.

Shi, a member of the Kumogakure no Sato visited Haruno Sakura when he received the news that she had an accident after doing a mission on their village.

They became close after that mission, maybe because both of them are medic ninjas and has a knack for the medical ninjutsu. When the kumo ninja went over to her room, he invited her to the rooftop of the hospital so they can talk freely without the bustling noise inside the busy hospital.

Tsunade permitted the Kumogakure ninja to bring Sakura on the rooftop of the hospital building so she can inhale some fresh air. After climbing the huge flight of stairs, the kumo ninja asked if the pinkette would like to have some refreshment. She said yes and he hurriedly went down to get some, leaving her alone on the rooftop.

.

.

.

It's been a week now since Uchiha Sasuke has last seen his medic teammate after his awkward visit alongside the two idiots namely Ino and Naruto who posed as them and re-enacted some scenes in front of the pink-haired kunoichi, but expectantly they ultimately failed. He scoffed at that stupid idea and he still cringed up to this day.

The dark-haired brooding Uchiha decided to visit his medic teammate today, after finishing his probation assignment; He then decided to go to the hospital.

He wanted to explain some things to Sakura, but he was crawled up by fear of rejection and what will he do if she doesn't still remembered him?

He didn't know what to say at the end, that's why he ended up leaving her room that day with a bewildered Sakura.

Now, after days of thinking and sleepless nights, he courageously wants to visit the medic kunoichi and he decided to make the pinkette to profusely remember him.

Whatever it takes for Sakura to remember his name, his face and her feelings for him, he will do it.

.

.

.

He was then greeted by the hospital staffs and nurses who were head over heels on his looks. He just past ignored them and acted like it was nothing, what's new with these screaming fangirls? He annoyingly mused.

After getting to the floor where Sakura's room is, he made a stop to a flower/gift shop at the corner and he was wondering if he should get Sakura something. He then picked up a bouquet of daffodils and the shop attendant talked to him,

"Handsome young man, you have a keen eye. Daffodils are our bestseller this spring. You know it means to encourage us to speak our long waited desire and to announce our growth after a long deep slumber. I'm sure your special someone will like it."

The old lady radiantly smiled at him, the dark-haired ninja then scoffed at her, but she made sense with the flower meaning. It's perfect for someone like Sakura. He then proceeded to pay the old lady and uttered, "Keep the change."

After that, he went to her room and he noticed that her room is empty. He then turned his heel and looked for a nurse. He then asked if a certain Haruno Sakura was discharged this morning. But the nurse checked and it says nothing on the database.

Surprsingly, He was then approached by a blonde-haired individual.

"Mind if I interrupt, but I heard you were looking for Sakura-san?" The mysterious individual asked.

Sasuke looked towards the friendly individual and he frowned at him. He just answered him with a simple nod and, "Hn."

The blonde stranger grinned at him, "She's currently at the hospital rooftop. Come on, I just bought her some drinks. I'll walk you right to her."

Uchiha Sasuke's expression darkened while raising his left eye-brow wondering who the hell this person is. The dark-haired ninja half-heartedly followed the friendly stranger. He was still thinking who the hell is this punk? And what is he doing with someone like Sakura? Are they doing something on the rooftop? He inwardly asked himself.

He still followed him quietly, but Sasuke then shook his head deliberately and anxiously looking at the back of this person. He then remembered the time when he was still a missing-nin, he thought he saw this individual's face on one of the bingo books.

After climbing the stairs, they have arrived at the rooftop. There Sasuke saw his emerald-eyed teammate looking distantly at the horizon. The blonde-haired stranger then approached her comfortably and announced,

"Sakura-san, it seems like your friend is looking for you."

The pink-haired girl tilted her head towards the source of the voice and she noticed that her friend brought someone along with him and she instantly recognized him, it was the boy she mistakenly thought that he was Ino's boyfriend. She was embarrassed by it, and she wanted to formally apologize, but it seems like this Uchiha-san is distant and quiet, a little different from her friends like Naruto and Ino.

Her eyes lightened up upon seeing Sasuke's face, "Oh, Uchiha-san. Are you here to visit me?"

The dark-haired boy just nodded quietly avoiding her stare,

"Hn."

"Are those flowers for me?"

"Hn."

Sasuke proceeded to give the daffodils to her and the pink-haired kunoichi happily grabbed it from his hands. She smiled at the daffodils in her arms and she remembered the time when she became a shop keeper at the Yamanaka's flower shop and remembered the symbolic meaning of the flower.

She then uttered, "You know, the daffodil keeps its beauty even in winter. A strong flower that waits for the hope of spring. Thank you, Uchiha-san."

The Uchiha survivor travelled his eyes towards the pinkette and remembered it was the same meaning that the shop attendant told him. He then looked towards her eyes and quietly repeated the shop keeper's words,

Sasuke murmured quietly, "Just like a long waited desire and to announce our growth after a long deep slumber."

The pink-haired kunoichi smiled warmly towards the dark-haired ninja upon hearing those words.

Meanwhile, the blonde-individual interrupted them and announced, "Isn't the rooftop view a beauty? Sakura-san?"

Sakura turned towards him and smiled at him, "Of course it is, Shi-san. Thank you for bringing me up here and for the drinks."

Then they proceeded to sit on one of the benches, leaving the dark-haired brooding ninja standing up and leaning against the railings. Sasuke decided to stay to guard Sakura if something unexpected happens. He still doesn't trust this guy.

After hearing Sakura and the blonde-ninja talking about nonsensical things, he jerked up automatically when he heard the pink-haired ninja saying, "You know what, there is still something I can't remember. According to Tsunade-sama. I've lost some of my memory."

Then the blonde-kumo ninja asked, "You've lost some of your memory?"

She nodded silently, "Like, I'm having recurring dreams and headaches since the accident and I can't remember it or who's that person."

The Uchiha survivor was still listening silently and he looked towards Sakura's direction.

She then continued, "I know that memory is something very important. But I can't figure it out. If I keep forcing myself to remember it, the more my head hurts."

Sasuke instantly jerked up when he heard those words. It means if Sakura tried remembering him, she'll end up hurting herself in the end. He narrowed his eyes, he wanted to leave the scene as soon as possible, but when he was preparing to walk away…He suddenly heard the blonde-ninja saying something,

"Does it matter?"

Both the dark-haired Uchiha and the pink-haired kunoichi tilted their head towards the individual's direction.

Shi continued explaining, "You don't have to force yourself to remember, It looks like you have a lot of friends and you're gonna meet many people in your life. You should just bury the things that you forgot about. Think of it as starting a whole new life."

Sakura then asked, "Starting a new life?"

She then remembered the recurring dreams and how it's affecting her health. Maybe Tsunade-sama and Shi was right. If she didn't forced herself to remember those awful memories, maybe she could move on and start a new life.

The blonde ninja continued, "Sakura-san, the things you have forgotten, maybe it wasn't important after all. That's why don't push yourself."

Meanwhile Sasuke stoically pushed himself away from the railings and aggressively growled at the pink-haired kunoichi, "Sakura, don't give up."

Shi surprisingly looked towards the dark-haired boy and uttered, "Huh?"

But Sasuke wasn't finished yet and he continued with a deep voice still looking at the emerald-eyed medic, "Don't stop trying to remember."

The pink-haired kunoichi stared towards his obsidian eyes and suddenly looked away, she whispered silently, "I…"

When Sakura wanted to say something, but she was interrupted by Shi, "You're Uchiha-san right? Well, Uchiha-san, that's the worst kind of pressure you could put on a patient."

Sasuke just nodded to the blonde. After all he was partially right, he just sighed defeated, "Hn. You're right."

After hearing those words from the blonde-know-it-all. Uchiha Sasuke hurriedly left the rooftop. But he didn't know that Sakura was still observing him from the distance while she felt a pang of regret on her chest when the dark-haired boy said those words.

'_Don't stop trying to remember.'_

She confusingly stared at the retreating back of the obsidian-eyed boy.

* * *

.

.

.

_tbc_

**A/N:** _And for the reviewers, Matthew Uchiha and crazymel2008,__Thank you Thank you so so much! I really appreciate your words. :)_


	4. His Mistake

**Ch. Title: **His Mistake

**Theme: **Girl literally forgets boy, boy had to prove himself to girl _etc etc etc._

**Genre: **Angst/Romance/Comedy

**Word Count: **2,970

**Pairing:** Sasuke and Sakura

**Ch. Summary:** Thanks to Naruto's sharp words and with the upcoming threat of a new man in Sakura's life. Sasuke realized he needed to do something on his own.

**A/N: **Inspired by HYD's episode ten. I know it seems that Sasuke doesn't want to pursue Sakura, but I'm just making sure he wasn't that OOC and I wanted to make it more realistic and close to the canon-verse. Given at this point, he was still unsure about his feelings towards our pink-haired heroine. I want him to realize and contemplate what he will do to make Sakura remember him without sacrificing his personality.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and HYD are not mine.

* * *

**His Mistake**

_-__your memory keeps haunting me, _

.

.

.

After the blonde-know-it-all had said those things to Sakura on the hospital rooftop, The dark-haired Uchiha survivor's mood became grumpy as hell. Well, that "Shi-san" has a point, but he still don't get why Sakura was talking to him? Did she meet him in one of her missions outside Konoha?

He's not jealous or anything, but the sure thing is, Uchiha Sasuke was pissed at him. He wanted to scrub that silly smirk on his face and punch him hardly. But he's not jealous at all. Obviously not.

When he went down from the rooftop, he was caught up by Uzumaki Naruto and the Yamanaka kunoichi.

Naruto then saw the dark-haired brooding boy alone sulking at the waiting room area of the hospital. He sensed that something bad must've had happened to him judging from his creased forehead and sour face.

The former kyuubi host then queried the troubled Uchiha, "Yo! Sasuke. You already visited Sakura-chan?"

But he was just answered by a simple nod and line, "Hn."

"Then where she is?"

"She's on the rooftop with _someone_."

Sasuke immediately hissed the last word like he doesn't even want to say it. After that, the Yamanaka girl piped in with a bewildered face,

"She's with someone?"

Sasuke nodded but he's still staring blankly outside on one of the hospital window, "Hn. His face is not familiar inside the village. Maybe he's an outsider."

Naruto and Ino became suspicious and they never heard someone who could be their friend's mysterious visitor. Then the cerulean-eyed kunoichi thought the time when Sakura had a mission from the Kumogakure village and she had written her a letter from Kumogakure that she befriended a ninja who's a medic nin too. She then hastily thought if that was the person based on Sakura's description from the letter.

"Oh…does he have a blonde hair and dreamy eyes?"

When Sasuke heard Ino's description, he tilted his head towards the Yamanaka girl and answered, obviously ignoring the latter description, "Yes, he does have a blonde hair."

The blonde-kunoichi exclaimed happily clasping her hands around her chest, "That's Shi-san from Kumogakure. He's a medic ninja too like Sakura! Maybe he heard what happened to her and decided to visit her. Aww."

Upon hearing the 'blonde-know-it-all's identity and name, the dark-haired Uchiha suddenly realized, that his hunch was right. He saw that face and name on one of the Underground Bingo books on the Top Ninja List from different villages around the world, he knew it because he checked that book before when he was looking for information about his brother, Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke creased his forehead and wondered that this guy isn't an ordinary citizen like he was expecting. That guy is one of the Raikage's bodyguard, if he remembered correctly.

Naruto who was still listening and not believing that their pinkette teammate had friends outside their circle. Then the former kyuubi host raised his other eyebrow and shouted, "Shi? Who's this person and what is he doing with her alone on the rooftop? We need to rescue Sakura-chan from him! Right Sasuke?"

Naruto looked towards the former missing-nin and he saw that his eyes were burning with darkness and disappointment. The way Sasuke was looking outside the window could kill someone right now given his deathly glare.

Then the Uchiha survivor stood up promptly and hissed, "I couldn't care less if she wanted to fool with other ninjas."

Upon hearing his bestfriend's chilling reply. Naruto's expression tensed and frustratingly confronted the Uchiha interrupting his steps,

"Teme! What's up with you these past few days anyway? You act like you don't care what happens to Sakura-chan. What's wrong with you Sasuke?"

The Uchiha survivor sneered upon hearing Naruto's word. "I told you, it doesn't concern me. So out of my way, Dobe."

When the dark-haired ninja was about to walk away from the two ninjas, he heard Naruto slowly disclosed,

"Before the accident…Do you know Sakura-chan still loves you right?"

Sasuke heard Naruto's sharp words and he agreed. He knows since they were young that Sakura was madly in love with him. Before leaving the village, he can't respond to her feelings. Now after the war with Madara, he still doesn't know how to respond to her. Sure, they went back to normal life, like they both went on with Team 7's mission.

But he still didn't know what his true feelings for the pink-haired medic ninja. And now that she has amnesia and doesn't remember him, he feared that it was too late for him. But he was sure he cared for her deeply and he will risk his life protecting her_. _

Then the billion dollar question suddenly popped out on his mind,_ 'Do I have feelings for her?' _Just thinking about this feelings of some sort making it too complicated, he mused.

After contemplating with his inner self, the dark-haired avenger heard the former kyuubi's host warning to him with a seethed tone,

"You need to do something about it, Sasuke or else you will lose her forever, and we both know you don't want that to happen.

Naruto promptly turned his back on his stubborn best friend and walked away from the hospital's waiting room. Ino immediately looked towards the two boys and didn't know what to do or say, so she decided to follow the Uzumaki boy. Leaving alone in the waiting room, the obsidian-eyed brooding boy to his demise and confusion.

Uchiha Sasuke bit his lip so hard that tiny marks of red were visible on his lower lip. He creased his forehead and decided to do something with Sakura's condition. He wasn't still confident that it would work, but he's gotta need to try something right? After realizing Naruto's hard-headed words, he's decided to do something about it.

Leaving his fear of rejection and anxiety that his effort to make her remember him wouldn't work in the end.

* * *

.

.

.

When the Yamanaka kunoichi caught up with the former kyuubi host, she exhaled her breath and called the blonde-ninja, "Naruto…hold on! Slow down…geez."

"I'm going to see Sakura-chan at the rooftop and see for myself who's that _'Shi'_ person."

Ino sighed deliberately, "Alright, I know you and Sasuke-kun are both upset that Sakura is seeing this person right now, but it doesn't mean she's dating him! Could you and Sasuke-kun be less protective?"

"I know, but what if Sakura-chan's memory wouldn't come back? You know she still loves Sasuke right? And as her two closest friends, we need to do something! It's like the brooding bastard is not doing anything to make her remember him and I'm tired of seeing them like this!"

The cerulean-eyed kunoichi just sighed heavily and threw her arms up in the air,

"Ugh, this is sooo dramatic and complicated. Okay, I give up, let's _'rescue'_ her. Off to the rooftop."

.

.

.

When the both blonde ninjas arrived at the scene, they saw the pinkette and the Kumogakure ninja laughing with each other. It seems Sakura is comfortable with her new-found friend.

The emerald-eyed girl stood up while noticing that her friends are here to check up on her, she promptly wave at them and yelled, "Naruto. Ino! This—"

Naruto approached the duo and got straight to the point and instantly questioned the pinkette with, "Sakura-chan, well do you remember anything yet?"

But the former kyuubi-host's question was interrupted by the Kumogakure ninja, "Ah, we were just talking about that. I don't think we should force her to remember anything yet."

Then Uzumaki Naruto silently glared at the Kumo ninja and seethed, "Can you please stay out of this? I'm talking to Sakura-chan."

Shi was taken aback by this person's sharp words, he then sensed the awkward aura and stepped back and apologized quickly.

Sensing that this might trigger something bad, Ino interjected and stopped the former kyuubi host, "Hey Naruto! I know you're upset about, Sasuke-kun, but you don't have to talk to him that way."

The pinkette then creased her forehead upon hearing Sasuke's name. She then wondered if Naruto's outburst has something to do with the incident earlier.

After a long silence on the rooftop, the Kumogakure ninja excused himself in front of the Konoha ninjas and decided to find the Uchiha survivor. He then searched for him inside the hospital, but he was gone. Apparently after asking the staffs around, he found him on the street outside walking alone.

"Uchiha-san! Uchiha-san!"

Half-way to the Konoha Market, the dark-haired brooding ninja looked back to the source of the voice. He saw the Kumogakure ninja was calling for him. He then raised his other eyebrow and was wondering why he's approaching him.

Sasuke turned around and saw the approaching figure. When Shi had finally arrived in-front of him, he took a long breath and said, "Ah. I searched for you at the hospital and I thought you've went home, good thing I caught up with you."

He was still grinning at the dark-haired Uchiha survivor and it seems Sasuke wasn't buying his fake smile.

The Kumo-ninja declared, "I'm sorry about earlier."

While the dark-haired ninja just nodded silently with a simple, "Hn."

"By any chance, are you that person that Sakura-san can't seem to remember?"

"It's not your business."

"I see. Well, I understand it and I'm sorry. I didn't realize that earlier. To make up from my mistakes, from now on, I'll help you out. I'll do my best to help Sakura-san regain her memory. Right now, Sakura-san seems very open to me and I think I'm making a breakthrough. I guess that's it, I'll be going now. "

After seeing the retreating back of the Kumo-ninja, Uchiha Sasuke just stared at him. It seems like this Kumogakure ninja wanted to help him with Sakura, but he didn't want to fully trust this guy. He just looked silently at him and proceeded to walk away from the area.

* * *

.

.

.

_**The next day**_

After his probation duty, Uchiha Sasuke went directly to the hospital. Rather going to Sakura's room, he went to Tsunade's office to ask her permission to assign his probation duty to the Konoha Hospital instead outside the village. He decided to do it, so that he can visit Sakura everyday while doing his probation duty.

Upon hearing this, Tsunade didn't expect the Uchiha survivor to do this outrageous act. She seemed happy by his sudden change of heart and the Hokage wholeheartedly approved his petition.

He decided to visit the pink-haired girl on her room, he already brought the daffodil bouquet once again, but she's currently sleeping. So he just left the bouquet on the top of her side table.

While Sasuke approached her sleeping figure and he decided to look at her, one more time. She's looking serene while sleeping peacefully. He didn't realize it before, but just looking at her sleeping petite body, made his troubled heart calm and soothing.

While he was still looking deeply at her pale face, Sasuke caressed her left cheek and whispered into her ear,

"Sakura…please…remember me…"

He then suddenly looked towards her sleeping figure; if she was awaken by his deep voice. The dark-haired ninja is assured when he saw her still sleeping peacefully and the former missing-nin thought that she looks gorgeous while sleeping.

After admiring his teammate's sleeping beauty, he decided to kiss her forehead slowly. Prompting that his _'forehead kiss'_ on the pinkette will manage to bring a good luck about her memory loss.

Before leaving and turning off the lights, Uchiha Sasuke prompted a simple, "Good night, Sakura." Then he closed her door slowly and gently.

Not knowing that the pink-haired maiden was dreaming the time when they're at the Forest of Death and when Sasuke was about to snap the Sound Ninja's arm.

_Meanwhile, inside the pink-haired kunoichi's dream…_

Sakura looked towards her own hands and saw it covered with bruises, then she cupped her own face and she can feel the wound and pain. It seems she was in a mission? She thought.

She was a genin once again.

Sakura whispered to herself,_ 'Is this a dream?'_

After witnessing the Naruto's body on the other side, she quickly jolted and heard a buzzing sound.

She then felt a terrifying aura and noticed a dark chakra forming on the other side of the forest. She can't see the person's face and she felt like he was a despicable person judging from the purple mist coming from him.

The pink-haired kunoichi was terrified by the strength of his negative energy, but she can't help to be curious towards the mysterious unknown person.

After witnessing the awaken power of the person, she stared at the three faceless enemies across her. She didn't even know if this newly awoken individual was one of her enemies.

Then the unknown individual stood up and looked towards her direction. Sakura quickly jerked and saw he was approaching. After crawling away in fear from the individual, she then heard it saying,

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!

"Sakura, BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT- w_ _ did th-at to _ _ _?"

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!

She realized he seems he was speaking to her. After blinking, she heard him asking again,

"Tell me, wh-o BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT! is it!"

But she can't understand what the individual was saying to her. She was just terrified by his musky dark voice, she shook her head and thought it was just a painful nightmare. But the view didn't go away. Sakura then stood up and noticed that the individual teleported across the forest and was holding backwards the arm of the enemy.

'_This person…wha…what is he doing?'_

The pink-haired kunoichi realized what he was doing. The purple mist covered individual wanted to snap the enemy's arms. That's their enemy but it seems wrong… There is something wrong, she mused.

'_Don't! Don't do it….! Please stop!'_

She felt like she knew this person for a very long time. After feeling a tremendous pressure from her heart, she quickly ran towards the individual and hugged him from behind, she was still terrified, but she couldn't just stand there not doing anything.

"STOP!"

Sakura quickly stopped the abominable act by the unknown individual. She was terrified of the negative energy of this person, she was crying and pleading to the faceless person to not to do it.

Eventually the unknown man had stopped and listened to her pleads.

'_He listened?'_

The unknown person glared at her, his eyes are blurry but she definitely felt he was looking straight into her soul. She felt a sudden pang of ache and then suddenly…

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!

The view became blurry and it sudden vanished in front of her. It's happening again, she wanted to stay a little longer so she could see that individual's face.

The pink-haired heroine woke up from the confusing dream, and she is soaked in her own sweat. She immediately stood up and poured a glass of water and drank all of its contents.

After settling down and wondering what the hell just happened. She quickly came back to her bed and saw the fresh bouquet of daffodils on the side of her table.

She then thought of the dark-haired brooding boy. The boy who she mistakenly thought Ino's alleged boyfriend. But he told her, he wasn't.

'_Uchiha-san was here?'_

Her heart skips a beat when she realized he visited her again. She felt a sudden tugged on her chest and she felt something familiar when she thought about it. Then she remembered the time when they're on the hospital roof top…

"_Don't stop trying to remember."_

She murmured again his same words while creasing her forehead, "I don't get it, remember what? Uchiha-san."

* * *

.

.

.

_tbc_

**A/N:**_ Thank you for the reviews, Matthew Uchiha, __WhatChuuKnowBoutMe__ and music3kp. I appreciate it guys! _

Don't worry guys, Sasuke is just having a crisis with himself. You know him, he's hard-headed and brooding. I just want to make sure he'll be doing the right thing, step by step.


	5. Her Feelings

**Ch. Title: **Her Feelings

**Theme: **Girl literally forgets boy, boy had to prove himself to girl _etc etc etc._

**Genre: **Angst/Romance/Comedy

**Word Count: **3,173

**Pairing:** Sasuke and Sakura

**Ch. Summary:** It seems our former avenger wanted to make a smooth move with our pink-haired heroine, Uchiha-style.

**A/N:** I would like to say, it's really hard to make Sasuke in-character, because half of the time in the manga, his POV was always missing. Ugh! _(thestruggleisrealiknow_) Anyway, I wouldn't say Shi-san is a bad guy, but just stay tuned. ;)

* * *

.

.

.

_At Sasuke's house_

Uchiha Sasuke woke up earlier as usual so he can prepare for his probation duty this morning. The dark-haired ninja had expected to see his pink-haired teammate today. Now, that he already asked the Hokage to assign his probation duty in Konoha Hospital instead outside their village. He was hopeful that he can make a progress for today.

He thought about the words that his blonde best friend has spoken to him, that if he didn't do any effort sooner, Haruno Sakura will forget him forever and he knows deep inside his heart, he can't allow that to happen.

After showering a hot bath and momentarily eating his breakfast, the Uchiha survivor made his way to the Konoha Hospital, he first went to Sakura's room, but when he got there, the room is empty. He then wondered if he got the room number right. After checking the room number and saw it was the right one.

He proceeded to the front desk to ask where Sakura had gone to and He was answered by the Head Nurse that _Patient #7634 – Haruno Sakura – Room 181_ was discharged this early morning.

Sasuke creased his forehead, he was confused by her sudden discharge and he didn't heard the incident from Tsunade that she'll be discharge from the hospital, today. He was then met up by Shizune and he asked if he can see Tsunade.

After meeting up with the Fifth Hokage, she explained that Sakura's doctors had allowed her to go home so she can spend her time with her family and her wounds had already healed up and it's just a matter of time for her memory loss to come back.

The dark-haired Uchiha survivor is disappointed by hearing those words. He just asked yesterday the Hokage to transfer his probation duty here in the hospital so he can visit Sakura every day, but he thought it's already too late.

While the Hokage came up with a brilliant suggestion, since Sakura is still a medic ninja and she time to time works for the Konoha Hospital, the obsidian-eyed ninja could still see and visit the medic kunoichi in the next following days.

After hearing that exciting news from the Hokage, the dark-haired ninja's eyes lit up with hope. Even though Sasuke's expression was apathetic, he still thanked the Hokage and hurriedly left her room with a stoic and ambiguous expression, but deep inside he was glad that there's still a hope for him to be close towards his amnesiac teammate.

After his hospital errand, he then went to his house and saw that his former teacher, Hatake Kakashi was waiting for him.

The former Uchiha survivor exhaled, "Kakashi."

Saluting his former student while grinning at his former student although half of his face covered in a mask, "How are you doing? Sasuke?"

Sasuke wondered why his former teacher is on his house, he knows Kakashi wouldn't visit him if it wasn't important, he then further inquired, "What brings you here?"

"Still, direct as ever. Oh well, I was just a messenger. I just want you to know that there is a sudden A-class mission for you."

"Hn, I see."

"Be ready at three in the afternoon, we'll meet at the former checkpoint."

"Hn."

Even though he was still doing his probation duty, the former avenger re-enlisted himself as a ninja in Konoha after the war, which the Fifth hokage earnestly approved with the help of the Elder advisers that had already pardon him for being a missing-nin after all these years, so it's ordinary for him to receive news that he suddenly had a mission, the former missing-nin immediately went inside his house to prepare his ninja gear and materials.

.

.

.

_Meanwhile at Ichiraku…_

Uzumaki Naruto and his other teammate, Sai is also seen eating their ramen for lunch peacefully inside the Ichiraku. Then suddenly, they are interrupted by an annoying loud voice, it was from the Yamanaka kunoichi who is running towards the ramen shop. It seems like she was shouting Naruto's name.

The cerulean-eyed blonde kunoichi screeched,

"Naruto!"

Naruto tilted his head towards the upcoming kunoichi and probed,

"Ino, what's going on?"

The Yamanaka kunoichi is tired from her running and exhaled,

"I knew you'll be here…Listen, I need your help with something."

Upon hearing the blonde kunoichi's plead, Naruto immediately thought about her _"perfect idea"_ about helping Sakura regaining her memory with a scandalous and embarrassing skit. The skit that made him an idiot in front of his pink-haired patient.

The former kyuubi host then grumbled, "Not again…"

Then Ino fanned her arms in front of Naruto and stated,

"I know, I know what you're thinking. But I promise this time, this will work. I even had this newest idea. Would you guys like to hear it?" She directly looked at the two bewildered ninjas who supposed to eat their ramen peacefully at lunch but they were disturbed when she appeared suddenly.

But the former kyuubi host wasn't too confident with her _"Oh-so-plan", _

Naruto then promptly interjected_, _"Oh c'mon, Ino…Can we just do this in another time?"

The Yamanaka girl's expression darkened,

"Okay, I know you don't want to help Forehead. So I'll just find another actors that can help me, I bet if my newest plan will work, I will tell Sakura, that the guys from her _precious_ Team 7 didn't even exerted some effort to help her regain her memory."

Upon hearing those words, the blonde ninja suddenly jerked up and choke the hot ramen he was now slurping and eating. "Agggh!"

After drinking some cold water, Naruto cleared his throat and turned his head towards the Yamanaka kunoichi and exclaimed,

"Alright, alright! I will do it. Okay? Happy now?!"

"Yay! I knew you'll agree to this, Naruto. So Sai, do you want to sign up for my _Operation: Help Forehead to Remember Her Lost Memories aka. Operation: HFRHLM?"_ Ino happily said.

The paled-anbu ninja slowly turned towards the cerulean-eyed kunoichi and croaked,

"Why not? It's kinda boring for not seeing Ugly's face nowadays." while smiled at the cerulean-eyed kunoichi.

Upon hearing that Sai seemed interested in her plan, Ino grinned sadistically at the two,

"It's settled then. You two, we'll be having a meeting at my place this afternoon."

Naruto was having a doubt whether if they'll be succeeding for the second time, thinking that their earlier skit ended up in an embarrassing disaster. He just sighed while finishing his ramen.

.

.

.

Three days had passed since Sasuke's A-class mission and he had successfully arrived at Konoha Village safely. The dark-haired former avenger is informed by his former teacher, Kakashi that he needed to drop by at the Konoha Hospital to receive his bi-annual after mission check up.

Ever since Sakura's sudden discharge from the hospital, Uchiha Sasuke still didn't hear anything from his pink-haired teammate, he wanted to ask Naruto to go with him to visit their medic teammate at her own house, but he was busy these past few days because of his sudden mission.

* * *

.

.

.

_At the hospital_

The dark-haired ninja hated waiting and it seems an eternity waiting at the busy corridor of the hospital, after waiting for half an hour for a doctor to assess his check-up, the dark-haired Uchiha survivor turned his head when his name is called.

"Paging Patient #17 Uchiha Sasuke you can go ahead now to the Examination Room. "

He stood up and dragged his feet towards the room, not that he hated these annual check-ups, but he values his personal space dearly.

Uchiha Sasuke doesn't want to touch by a random doctor or stranger, especially that he just came back from a tiresome mission outside the village. He just wanted to get over with it and lie down on his own bed and fall to sleep, he thought.

Then after opening the door, the Uchiha survivor is startled when he saw that a pink-haired woman was standing across the room. She wasn't facing him, but rather the pinkette was busy with some paper works or some sort.

He then cleared his throat so that his presence will acknowledged by this nurse or doctor. When suddenly a familiar voice was heard inside the room,

"I'm sorry, I'm just finishing some paper works. If you could sit for a while, sir that'll be great."

After hearing those generic words, the dark-haired brooding ninja scoffed at the woman. He can't still see her face, but her voice seems familiar. He just sighed and followed her instructions.

Promptly, after realizing that her patient was waiting for her, she immediately finished signing her last paper work, she then looked back and saw a familiar figure.

The woman tilted her head towards the chair and announced his name loudly,

"So, Patient#17, Uchiha Sasuke…?"

Sasuke then is startled by her voice and looked towards her direction.

He just heard a familiar voice saying, "Uchiha-san!"

Who would've known that the one who's going administer his annual check is his pink-haired teammate?

He looked at her smiling face while murmured, "Sakura."

The emerald-eyed kunoichi stared at the Uchiha survivor and as much as the dark-haired ninja's surprise, she was also astonished,

"Hello there, Uchiha-san, I think I haven't seen much of you these days?"

She sighed inwardly, _'Oh god he's here. Stay cool, Sakura. Stay cool.'_

Uchiha Sasuke knew that Sakura is a medic ninja and she momentarily works for the hospital, but what are the odds that he could meet her now.

Sasuke just stated, "I've been busy."

The pink-haired kunoichi then took a bunch of files and searched for his medical papers. When she found it, she went in front of him and asked,

"You know you've been six months late for your physical examination, but other than that, you're fine."

Haruno Sakura was surprised when her supposed patient number seventeen would be the Uchiha boy. She didn't know that he will be here and after her sudden discharge three days ago, she didn't hear anything again from him, she were clouded by thoughts that he hated her. After all, she really liked the daffodils that he left on her side table and she didn't get a chance to thank him again for that.

She was nervous in front of this guy; she wondered what is with her this morning. Her heart beats erratically and she was anxious to start the physical check up.

"So…uhmm…where do you want to start?"

Looking towards her glimmering emerald orbs and ignoring her past question, the Uchiha survivor just mumbled,

"I didn't know you're here."

Then out of nowhere, Sakura stammered,

"Yes. I—I haven't got a chance to thank you for the flowers. I really appreciate that, Uchiha-san."

"Hn. I came to check on you that morning, but it seems like you've already been discharged that day."

"A-Ah. I see, I-I apologize for that, I think one of my doctors had already approved my discharge last week and it's just been finalized that night so they released me the very next morning."

The Uchiha survivor was still looking at her eyes and listening quietly to her ramblings. After hearing her explanation, he just nodded silently.

Haruno Sakura was a trained professional, but she can't help to notice that her patient was staring intently at her. It made her uncomfortable, but she was used to it with other patients, but this guy is different. She admitted, this fine young man is irresistible and good-looking. Not mentioning, that he was also her age. She wondered why she didn't saw his face before inside the village.

She then smiled at him and avoiding his glare,

"So, uhm…Uhm…yeah…When was the last time you had your physicals, Uchiha-san?"

The dark-haired brooding boy just divulged, "October last year."

After hearing his answer, Sakura immediately took her stethoscope and some thermometer to check up his vital signs and temperature, "I see. Ok then, let's start. So umm can you go take off your clothes, I mean not all of your clothing, but just your top and after that please lie down on the mattress."

She looked towards the paper and the first thing is the temperature. She mused, _'Ok, Sakura, you can get passed thru this, just don't look directly.'_

Suddenly the dark-haired ninja took off his black shirt and followed her instructions to lie down at the examining bed. When Sasuke thought he will be examined by a random doctor or nurse, he immediately became anxious, but when he already saw that his teammate will administer his checkup, that anxiety went away quickly.

The pink-haired kunoichi exhaled deeply when she saw his bare torso. She then whispered to herself, _'Sakura, focus.'_

After checking up his temperature and saw that he's at normal range. She hurriedly jolted the number down at his file. Then, Sakura quickly took the Blood Pressure kit from the other side of the table.

When she came back, she slowly put the device on his arm and she noticed that his torso was full of wound and scars. She immediately thought that he must be a really active and trained ninja and a foreign feeling overcame through her. She shook that feeling off and concentrated on her task.

Sakura breathed, "Alright next, we'll be going to check your blood pressure, Uchiha-san, so take a deep breath and relax."

Upon hearing her voice, Sasuke felt a sudden adrenaline rush of feelings on his chest. Especially when Sakura's finger accidentally brushed against his arms, he quickly looked away and bit his bottom lip.

When Sakura sensed the awkward tension inside the room, she hurriedly asked some question to level down the awkwardness,

"So…I didn't know you're a ninja too, Uchiha-san. You just came home from a mission?"

The dark-haired boy just nodded slowly and answered, "Hn."

Clearly Mister mysterious boy wasn't a big talker; Sakura noticed it back when she first met him, she then nodded back and smiled,

"Ah. I see. Good thing you're back now."

After finishing the blood pressure test, the medic kunoichi took her stethoscope from her neck and asked the Uchiha ninja to sit right up. She then slowly tilted her body close to her patient.

One of the things that the former avenger values was his personal space, but this sudden closeness with his pink-haired teammate made his heart beats faster than ever. He doesn't want to show it in front of her that he was nervous and anxious with her skin brushing off against his body.

Even though his expression was unreadable, he can feel the heat radiating under his skin. He then accidentally looked towards the eyes of his medic teammate and gradually avoiding the eye contact.

Sakura then placed her stethoscope under the dark-haired brooding boy's chest. She then felt that his heart beats quickly and she thought maybe he wasn't used to this physical test, knowing that the boy was always quiet and aloof.

She just stated,

"Just relax, Uchiha-san. Uhmm I can't get your heartbeat rate if you're not in a relaxed state, don't worry this will be over now."

And Sakura was just answered by a simple, "Hn."

Eventually, after getting is heartbeat rate and jotting down the number on his file. She quickly went to the next Physical test, which is the lung exam. Sensing that her patient seems uncomfortable with these set of exams, she then assured him that it'll be over soon.

She then proceeded to the Head and Neck test and slowly placed her petite hands on his neck to cop up some abnormalities on the area. They're now face-to-face literally with each other and when her hands travelled on the former avenger's head and cupping his bare face, she immediately felt a different feeling inside her chest and her cheeks reddened quickly.

Uchiha Sasuke's head was just an inch away from touching her face and it's too uncomfortable not too look at his very dark eyes.

When her emerald orb and his onyx eyes met, Sasuke thought he saw the medic's cheeks flushed, he also saw the pinkette's sultry lips, the last time he saw her, he kissed her forehead, but she was asleep, now that they're alone, he saw the pinkette's pink lips in front of him and for the first in his life, he wanted to do the unthinkable to Haruno Sakura and the heat radiating from their close proximity is not helping the situation at all. He thought.

The good thing is, Uchiha Sasuke was so good in masking his expression. When the Uchiha survivor was about to do the unthinkable and went on to kiss her pink lips, Haruno Sakura suddenly avoided his stare and immediately took off her petite hands from his face, without Sakura knowing that the dark-haired ninja was about to kiss her.

The dark-haired former avenger thought he would be succeeded on his plan, but it seems like the medic kunoichi sensed the awkward sexual tension and avoided his eyes.

After doing the entire required annual physical test, the pink-haired medic then announced, happily at the brooding boy, "Alright, that's it. We're finished! You can dress up now, Uchiha-san." Sakura announcing it while not looking directly at the dark-haired Uchiha.

Sasuke slowly took his shirt on one of the table and immediately wore it. While the pink-haired medic was jotting down something on a piece of paper, the former avenger then decided to glance over the medic kunoichi and he realized that she looks so beautiful while she's seriously working on something.

Meanwhile, Sakura continued to write the result on his file. She immediately thought, that he must've sense that she was too shaky and nervous in front of him especially that her cheeks reddened when she saw him taking off his shirt in front of her.

After that, Haruno Sakura walked over to the Uchiha survivor to shake his hand. When their hands brushed against each other, the medic ninja's cheeks flushed and the Uchiha felt her warmth hands and saw her blushed. This is too annoying, but amusing for his own cause. He was proudly satisfied with his smooth moves.

Maybe he needed to plan carefully his move towards the pink-haired medic, so that she couldn't avoid his advances next time, he mused. He just smirked mentally at her cute expressions and he knows that even though she can't remember him, he has still that _magic_ effect on her.

He devilishly smirked at the idea at his new findings and exited the examination room with a permanent smug on his face, obviously he didn't want to make it obvious in front of the pinkette, but when he went outside her office, he knew that she will be falling for him again in no time.

Not a humble one, aren't we Uchiha?

* * *

.

.

.

_tbc_

**A/N: **_Thank you for the review guys, __erzams__, __18Quirky__ , __Matthew Uchiha__ , __crazymel2008__, __WhatChuuKnowBoutMe__. I really appreciated it! _


	6. His Hope

**Ch. Title: **His Hope

**Theme: **Girl literally forgets boy, boy had to prove himself to girl _etc etc etc._

**Genre: **Angst/Romance/Comedy

**Word Count: **2,655

**Pairing:** Sasuke and Sakura

**Ch. Summary:** Ino's operation to help Sakura regain her memory loss part 2 have been commenced and our dark-haired avenger was losing hope? This isn't like you, Sasuke.

**A/N:** This chapter is inspired by Leona Lewis' song, Yesterday.

**Disclaimer:** The song was not mine.

* * *

_"They can take the future that we'll never know  
They can take the places that we said we would go  
All the **broken dreams **take everything  
Just take it away_

**_But they can never have yesterday"_**

.

.

.

.

.

_**That afternoon…**_

When the Yamanaka kunoichi gathered her _'actors' _for the skit that she's planning to show Sakura, immediately her fellow rookies went to her house that very afternoon.

Apparently she was planning to make the Forest of Death – Chuunin exams scene. In which her Team members accidentally stumbled upon Team seven's sudden encounter with the enemy village and her team members defended the very battered and exhausted Sakura from the Sound ninjas.

She then hastily prepared their scripts and when the last actors knocked on the door, she hurriedly opened it and saw the former kyuubi container with a grumpy face while alongside him is the pale-faced anbu agent, Sai.

Upon seeing the duo, the cerulean-eyed blonde just exclaimed, "You guys are late!"

Naruto heavily sighed and just responded, "We showed up, didn't we?"

Upon hearing Naruto's sarcastic comment, she rolled her eyes at him and gestured the two to come inside her house. The Uzumaki ninja saw that Ino even converted their living room area into an improvised set, complete with a forest backdrop and lightings. The former kyuubi host just heavily sighed at the sight of it.

The Yamanaka kunoichi then happily clapped her hands and announced, "Alright, since all the cast are all here, let's begin, shall we?"

It seems like not only Naruto and Sai that she convinced to star on her silly play, but the former kyuubi host also noticed that his former classmates were also there, primarily Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Nara Shikamaru starring as the sound trio.

Akimichi Choji as their cameraman and Rock Lee as Rock Lee. He then also saw the silly set and backdrop that resembles a forest and a video camera across.

Upon seeing their fabulous set, Naruto gaped at it while inwardly mused, _'She really outdid it this time.'_

The Yamanaka kunoichi then cleared her throat and went to get the attention of the crowd from her living room and happily stated,

"Ehem! I'm really thankful for all of you who were going to take part on my _Operation: Help Forehead to Remember Her Lost Memories aka. Operation: HFRHLM. _As all you know, our dear Sakura had lost some part of her memory and we're here to help her regain it again. So this time, we'll videotaping this skit and let her watch it and see if she can remember those missing memory in her life._"_

She then continued, "Anyway, now that you're all dressed as your supposed characters and I know you've already rehearsed your lines…Scene one—action!"

Uzumaki Naruto lazily dragged his feet on the center with his co-teammate alongside him, it seems like this scene will be the one where Sakura was just attacked by the sound ninjas and Sasuke just woke up from his curse seal.

He then widened his eyes when he realized that he'll be playing the former avenger and the pale-faced anbu will be playing Sakura. He then exclaimed, "Hold on! Why is it that Sai will be playing Sakura-chan? He's a guy!"

The Yamanaka kunoichi just rolled her eyes from Naruto's whinny attitude and retorted, "Because I'm the director/producer and writer and I said so."

Upon hearing her diabolical reply, the Uzumaki blonde just sighed dejectedly and went along with the rest of her plan. After all this is for his teammate, Sakura.

The Yamanaka kunoichi loudly announced, "Alright, let's do it one more time and action!"

Naruto then quickly proceeded to his spot, while Sai who is now dressed as the _battered_ Sakura seated across him. This is the scene where Uchiha Sasuke woke up from Orochimaru's curse seal.

The former kyuubi host stood up slowly and recited the lines, "Sakura…who did that to you?"

He was looking across Sai who is now Sakura. The former root agent then realized it was his turn to act and he remembered from the script that he'll be just staring at Naruto's change form and acting plainly shock.

Upon not hearing from the _"Sakura" _actor across the set, Naruto continued his line with, "Who did it?" while glaring at the sound trio.

Then Naruto heard the former root agent whispering shockingly the words, "Sasuke-kun, your body?"

Upon hearing those words, Naruto decided to announce his next lines and thought if this really happened back then. He didn't know what happened at forest of death when Sasuke woke up because he was unconscious, He then replied, "Don't worry, not only that I feel power overflowing from me, I feel great."

After doing that scene, it was the time for other _'sound ninja'_ to announce his line. It seems like it was Kiba who was casted as Zaku.

Kiba then momentarily announced, "We did it!"

When the former kyuubi host heard those words, Naruto instantly glared at him and announced, "Now, It was you guys, right?"

Then Shikamaru Nara who was playing Dosu the second sound ninja entered the scene and Kiba as Zaku exclaimed, "Dosu! No need to be afraid of this half dead freak."

"No, Zaku, don't you realize—?!"

Kiba as Zaku then shouted, ignoring Shikamaru's character's protest, "Ultimate Zankuuha! Heh. I've blown him away!"

Naruto immediately teleported at Kiba's back and growled, "Blown away who?"

After hearing those words, Kiba's character Zaku was literally blown away by Naruto's character, Sasuke.

The Yamanaka kunoichi saw how good they're acting this scene and she was proudly satisfied by it. She then happily clapped at the other side of the room.

While Shikamaru who was shaking his head and watching the scene still mused, _'Naruto and Kiba…They're really getting on it. They're too intense to watch.' _

It is the turn of the former kyuubi host to announce his line, "Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" Upon hearing Naruto's jutsu, the Inuzuka ninja shouted, "So what? I'll blast them away!"

Then Uzumaki Naruto teleported behind Kiba and grabbed his arms backwards. He then acted as being possessed by an evil energy and devilishy grinned at the _'sound ninja'. _

Naruto announced his next line, "Hehe. So, you're really proud of these arms of yours?"

While Kiba acted that he was in pain and screamed in agony. Upon seeing this, Sai as Sakura hurriedly stood up from his place and ran towards Naruto and Kiba. The former root agent suddenly hugged the backside of Naruto and screamed, "Stop!"

Sai with her high-pitched girl voice murmured, "Please stop, Sasuke-kun!"

Uzumaki Naruto widened his eyes when he saw Sai holding him back and he realized that his teammate was hugging him tightly and he slowly wiggled from his arms and gritted his teeth, "Sai, not too close! What the hell are you doing?!"

The former root agent protested back, "But the script says Ugly hugged Sasuke-kun's back tightly, like it was a scene from one of those romance movies."

Naruto deliberately shook his body away from Sai's grasp and pointed at him angrily blushing at the emotionless former root agent, "But it's too uncomfortable—I'm not g—I don't swing that way!"

Upon watching the bantering between the two idiots who ruined the great scene, Ino shouted angrily, "Cut! What the heck was that?!"

The former kyuubi host exclaimed angrily, "Sai's hugging me too close and Ugh! D-Did that really happened?"

The Yamanaka kunoichi rolled her eyes at his statement and "Yes, Naruto. She did and I was there, in fact…Shikamaru and Choji and the unconscious Lee was also there except for Kiba who was with his team and you who was lying unconsciously on the floor, remember?"

When Naruto heard those words, he gritted his teeth and replied, "Alright but, I'm not doing that again and can some other actors act that part? Preferably a girl not a man? I don't think Sakura-chan will be glad that Sai was acting her part. No offense, Sai."

Ino just sighed at Naruto's ramblings and screeched, "Alright, alright…You win, but we already captured the action part of it anyway. We just needed to re-do the "Hug scene". I'll just find another actor who could do that part later."

It seems like they're already finished for the day and Inuzuka Kiba exclaimed, "So are we guys finished? Make sure you've captured my awesome action scenes!"

The Nara ninja face palmed when he heard the commotion and said, "Yeah…yeah…This is too troublesome. I need to go home now."

The Yamanaka kunoichi clapped her hands in the air and announcing that they were finish for today, "Alright that's it for today, thank you guys for coming. We'll do the "hug scene" tomorrow and Naruto make sure you'll be here and I promise I will find someone who can act that part."

Naruto then turned towards Ino and said, "Okay just let me know if you've found someone who could act that part. Let's go now, Sai."

After thanking and saying goodbye to her former classmates, Ino smiled at their retreating backs and finally they have made progress for today. She can't wait for the film to be finished and show it to her best friend.

.

.

.

_**The next day at Haruno's residence…**_

Uchiha Sasuke decided to visit her pink-haired teammate at her own house. He went to Naruto's apartment yesterday afternoon after his physical examination, but it seems like he was outside. He then decided to check up on her on his own.

He remembered their encounter yesterday at the hospital and he still smirked inwardly when he touched her hand and he saw her blushing and avoiding immediately his stare.

Before going to her house, he decided to bring some daffodil bouquet. He then knocked thrice at her front door. After the third knock, his expression turned to dismay when a familiar individual opened the door.

It was the Kumogakure ninja who suddenly opened the door and it seems like this idiot was already been before Sakura's house. He then inwardly thought, _'What is he doing here?'_

The Kumogakure Ninja greeted the former avenger, "Uchiha-san! I never thought I'll be seeing you here. Welcome!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his "heart-warming" welcome and inwardly mused,_ 'Welcome?'_

The Kumogakure ninja continued, "Oh…before that, remember what I told you the other day, it seems like I've making a progress, but she hardly seems like she can't still remember you. Pardon me for asking this, but are you and Sakura-san are…?"

Upon realizing his question, Sasuke's expression darkened and he quickly replied,

"No."

The annoying blonde ninja's face lightened up upon hearing his response and croaked, "So that's it, maybe that's why she can't still remember that memory. Anyway, I'm glad that she seems opening up at me every day and I just want you to know that I'm making a progress."

The former avenger nodded slowly at his explanation and hurriedly told him, "Hn. I see. I forgot I had something to do, can you give this to her."

Sasuke proceeded to give his bouquet on the Kumogakure man and hurriedly turned his heel away from the door.

The Kumo ninja just grinned at him and bellowed, "Oh…I thought you'll be staying, don't worry. I'll tell her you'd stopped by today."

After hearing the click of the front door. Uchiha Sasuke saw the skies darkened and it seems like it was about to rain. He then put his hands inside his pockets and walked away from the scene.

.

.

.

_**That night…At the Ichiraku…**_

Uzumaki Naruto slurped the last bowl of his ramen and upon hearing those words from his best friend, he exclaimed shockingly, "What?! You're not going to visit her anymore?"

The dark-haired ninja just grunted, "I've had enough."

But Naruto insisted on asking and narrowed his eyes, looking at his newly finished ramen bowl asking his best friend, "You think that Kumogakure guy is serious about Sakura-chan?"

Uchiha Sasuke shrugged and sighed and avoiding the stares of Naruto and the Yamanaka kunoichi and honestly replied, "I don't know."

The Yamanaka kunoichi then interjected and told her fair share of opinion, "But that's awful, Sasuke-kun! I can't believe he was making a move towards her."

Upon hearing those words, the former kyuubi container as temperamental as he is, quickly stood up from the ramen stand and made a gesture that he's cracking his knuckles and announced loudly, "We'll go over there and I'll pound his face!"

The dark-haired ninja just smirked at his annoying friend and bellowed, "Hn. You don't need to do that, Dobe." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and gestured him to sit down from the chair.

Naruto then calmed down and went back to his seat, "But what?! Are we just going to stand here doing nothing?"

The dark-haired ninja then realized that if he can't compete directly with this Kumogakure ninja without tearing up his silly face, he then thought that he would fight fairly, given that Sakura just lost her memory of him, not her feelings towards him.

So after thinking about it and after the hospital incident, he was sure that in no time, she'll be remembering those lost memories and feelings for him.

He then glared at Naruto and growled, "Don't worry. This isn't about that Kumogakure ninja, I'm betting even with her memory loss, and her having to start a new life, that she would still remember her feelings for me and she chooses me again."

Naruto just sighed, "But Sasuke…"

The dark-haired ninja continued, "I'm not comfortable saying this, but I had a weird idea that Sakura will choose me after her memory loss, but I was wrong. I guess I was too confident and conceited."

The Uchiha survivor quickly stood up from the ramen stand and immediately paid his dinner, leaving Sakura's two best friend's wondering if he really did give up on the pink-haired kunoichi.

After Uzumaki Naruto left the ramen stand, the Yamanaka kunoichi was left alone at Ichiraku, she thought she needs to do her part to help her best friend regain her memory as soon as possible, now that it seems that Sasuke was already losing his hope, but when she saw the Hyuuga Heiress on the other side of the street.

She quickly left the Ichiraku and called the Lavender-eyed kunoichi's attention.

The Yamanaka kunoichi quickly dashed at the Hyuuga's side and exclaimed, "Hinata!"

The dark-haired heiress slowly titlted her head and saw the blonde kunoichi approaching her and she asked, "I-Ino-san, how are you?"

Ino quickly went on asking her, "Hinata, are you free tomorrow?"

Hinata is baffled by the Yamanaka's inquiry, she just replied, "Uh-uhm. I-I have a mission in the m-morning, b-but I-I'm good to go anywhere after that."

Then she continued, "W-what's g-going o-on?"

The Yamanaka kunoichi gritted her teeth upon hearing those words, "That's it! Come to my house tomorrow afternoon and we'll do something awesome. Naruto's coming too."

But the Hyuuga heiress stammered, "W-what? B-but I—…"

Ino then turned her heel the other way and after receiving that Hinata's free tomorrow, she quickly had an idea for her play and yelled, "Just be there, alright? Don't worry, it's just a small get together with the other rookies. Hope you could come."

The Yamanaka kunoichi suddenly left the confused and bewildered Hyuuga Heiress on the other side of the street, while the Yamanaka kunoichi was waving away from her.

* * *

.

.

_._

_tbc_

**A/N:** Don't worry folks…If you know Sasuke's personality by now and Sakura's feelings for our Uchiha avenger, he won't lost that easily towards the other guy. Just wait and see. ;)

For the reviewers: _WhatChuuKnowBoutMe__ , __Guest, __erzams__, __Matthew Uchiha__ and __sasusakufan2357_. Thank you thank you for your kind words and thoughts. I really appreciated it. :)


	7. Her Dreams

**Ch. Title: **Her Dreams

**Theme: **Girl literally forgets boy, boy had to prove himself to girl _etc etc etc._

**Genre: **Angst/Romance/Comedy

**Word Count: **3,038

**Pairing:** Sasuke and Sakura (Contains minor-Naruhina)

**Ch. Summary: **It seems like fate had a twisting way to let Sasuke and Sakura stumbled with each other again. Is it accident or destiny?

**A/N: **Inspired by the HYD famous elevator scene. _(Contains minor-Naruhina)_

* * *

.

.

.

**_The next morning…_**

The former Uchiha avenger decided to practice that early morning until he is exhausted and ran out of energy.

He thought he needed something to release his stress and anxiety and he chose to exercise and practice at the same time at the training grounds. After practicing his taijutsu skills on the dummy mannequin afar, he quickly rested for a while.

The dark-haired ninja decided to lie down for a moment on the grass and unrelenting closed his eyes, and the former avenger remembered a certain verdant-colored eyed that night. Those vibrant eyes belongs none other than to his pink-haired teammate.

Her eyes that had always admired him.

Her eyes that used to light up when she calls his name. _'Sasuke-kun!'_

Her eyes that used to stare at him when they suddenly met up at Orochimaru's hideout.

Her eyes that questioned his motive when he decided to join the Ninja Alliance against Obito and Madara.

Her eyes that night…That night where she confessed her undying love for him.

Those emerald-colored eyes that keeps haunting him in his restless dream inside his putrid room at Orochimaru's underground base.

Sasuke creased his forehead at the thought of her pink-haired teammate and clenched his fist. He then noticed something towards the sky. It caught his attention and the dark-haired Uchiha suddenly jerked up and narrowed his obsidian-colored eyes at the atmosphere.

It seems like the cloud had darkened and he thought it would rain heavily soon. He also quickly realized it was his time for his probation duty on Konoha Hospital and he hurriedly fixed his ninja tools and he ran towards the hospital.

.

.

.

The rain poured heavily like it was some of storm or something. Upon arriving at the hospital, Uchiha Sasuke is soaking from head to toe and he immediately ran towards the hospital's direction. After getting there, he immediately shook off the remaining water on his clothes and decided to use the hospital's basement service elevator for employees.

When the lift door was about to close, a certain petite hands stopped it from closing. Sasuke heard a somehow familiar voice,

"Excuse me!"

After the gentle young woman victoriously stopped that door from closing, she quickly dashed inside the elevator. It seems like fate had always a funny way to intertwine their encounter unexpectedly. Especially at this hospital.

The dark-haired former avenger then heard her voice startled, "Uchiha-san?"

He just replied with a simple, "Sakura."

Upon staring at her petite body and shocked face, he bit his lower lip tightly and clenched his fists again. He thought that he could convince himself not to be greatly affected by her sudden presence, but just the way she had said his name, made him miserable for her attention.

The pinkette widened her eyes and inquired, "What are you doing here?"

He titled his head towards her direction and nonchalantly replied, "Tsunade assigned me to work here for my probation."

Of course, Sasuke lied about the whole probation thing, he knew himself that he requested from the Hokage to transfer him here at the Hospital because of Sakura's condition, but now that Sakura had been discharged from the hospital, he has no reason of being there anymore, but he still continued to work there. He didn't want Sakura to know that he asked the Hokage for him to transfer there.

Pointing at his rain-soaked clothes that was still dripping wet on the elevator floor. Sakura then continued,

"Did you forgot your umbrella, Uchiha-san? That's why you're dripping wet?"

"Hn."

Upon hearing the dark-haired ninja's answer, Sakura wondered what he means by the word _"probation_". But given this boy's brooding personality, she didn't even press for any questions further.

The pinkette just nodded at him and announced, "Oh, I see…I noticed it was pouring lightly last night. Maybe there's an upcoming storm coming up and it poured this noon."

"Hn."

After a minute of awkward silence, suddenly a loud boom was heard and the elevator suddenly stopped.

'_Boom!'_

The dark-haired ninja heard his pink-haired teammate shrieked, "What was that?!"

Sasuke immediately noticed that the elevator's light inside went out and an emergency light lit up. He hurriedly pounded on the door, but it seems like nobody noticed they were still inside the lift.

It seems like they were trapped inside the elevator. While Sakura pushed quickly the Emergency for help buttons, but it's no use. She ultimately gave up and looked towards the dark-haired boy's face.

The former avenger tilted his head towards the pinkette's direction and uttered, "Sakura. I guess we have no choice, we'll have to escape through the ceiling."

Her emerald orbs widened and she suddenly stammered, "Huh? B-But Uchiha-san…"

Sasuke ordered her quickly, "Get on my back."

Absolutely terrified, Sakura's eyes widened again from fear and stuttered, "Uhm-Uhm…can we just wait for somebody to rescue us?"

Upon reading his teammate's mind, he knew she'll be panicking at this situation, but if they wanted to get out of the stuck lift, they needed to do something quickly. He then continued, "You don't have to be scared, trust me."

He heard her replying, "I'm not scared."

Sasuke upon hearing those words, he replied, "Then you can do it…I'll hold you up. Hurry."

"Al—alright, Uchiha-san, but please don't drop me. I'm scared of heights."

He just nodded at her, "Hn."

Sasuke quickly bended his knees for her to get up on his back so he can hoist her on the ceiling.

When he successfully lifted her up, the pinkette medic immediately opened the ceiling door, it was heavy but she quickly opened it. She then climbed up and saw the dark atmosphere of the elevator shaft pure of bolted wires, cow webs and concrete.

It was such depressing view to witness; she then hurriedly grabbed the hands of the dark-haired ninja and upon successfully climbing the ceiling.

The pinkette just uttered, "This is so scary, what should we do next?" Looking at the dark-haired brooding boy's direction, Sakura noticed that he seems troubled with something and he was shaky.

Suddenly, Uchiha Sasuke's expression darkened and upon realizing that he's bladder needed to be emptied, he shyly announced, "Sakura. Stay over that side."

The Uchiha survivor can't take it anymore and the chilling rain before wasn't helping either his tragic predicament. Looking at her intently, he eventually marched over the opposite side of the cranky elevator and proceeded to empty his bladder on the other side.

"Wha—wha…Uchiha-san, what are you doing?"

"J—just don't look. I need to pee."

Upon realizing what the aloof boy wanted to do, Sakura blushed and she screeched, "But—but you can't do that here!"

The pinkette just heard a liquid pouring sound. She immediately backed away upon hearing the dark-haired boy's call of nature. But she accidentally fell down upon backing up. She just screamed, "Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Upon hearing his teammate's loud scream, he then immediately went to her side and the former avenger quickly grabbed her hand from falling down. The good thing was she grabbed one of the side beams of the lift.

Sasuke just groaned, "What the hell are you doing?!"

The pinkette made a disgusting look at his direction, she realized that this boy was nice and good-looking, but he still did peed with those hands. She just terrifyingly stared at his eyes.

She then shrieked, "B—But you just….ugh…y—you didn't washed after…"

The Uchiha survivor quickly shook his head and proceeded to grab her hands, "Are you stupid? You're not in any place to say that now."

Her tears are swelling up and she quickly replied while still hanging in the air, "No! This is scary and gross, but I don't want to die!"

But the dark-haired Uchiha forced her to grab his hands and growled, "Come on, grab my hand, Sakura. You're starting to get _annoying_."

Upon hearing the word _'annoying'_, the pinkette heard a sudden whirring sound inside her head. It seems like he heard those words before from a familiar voice. Haruno Sakura closed his eyes for awhile and saw a vision in front of her eyes, it was morning and a boy was staring at her frowning and saying,

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!_

"_You're annoying."_

After a while it changed to a night scene on the very same place. But now, he was smirking at her direction.

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!_

"_You're still annoying."_

_._

_._

_._

Repeating those same words, something triggered on her memories. She thought, but she can't still see his face nor remember his name. But it feels so familiar. So close yet so far.

Upon realizing she was about to fall, she hurriedly grabbed his hands and when Sasuke was about to catch her. She accidentally hugged his body and she looked towards his obsidian-colored eyes. Haruno Sakura felt a sudden electric feel from her body upon touching his. Her face blushed heavily upon realizing her mistake.

After Sasuke had grabbed her hand, he noticed she accidentally hugged him and he was still grabbing her back. Him making an awkward eye contact with her emerald-colored eyes, he also thought he saw her blushing while hugging him; he just inwardly smirked upon realizing that.

He wanted to avoid her stare, but he was so good at masking his emotions. He ambiguously stared back at her longing eyes.

After their hot eye contact, suddenly the ceiling door can't hold their weight any longer, they both collapsed from the topside.

Falling from the ceiling, the two people stood up slowly. Sakura then heard the dark-haired brooding boy's voice saying, "Sakura…"

She hurriedly went to his side, worryingly asked, "Uchiha-san, are you alright?"

But the pinkette didn't got any response from the fallen boy. He just stared back at her stoically and when she got to his side, she felt his forehead and he was burning up with a fever. He was shivering and coughing badly.

The pink-haired medic kunoichi quickly grabbed something from her small purse bag on her side and searched for an Ibuprofen medicine treated for colds and fever. She hurriedly placed Sasuke's head on her lap and made him drink the said medicine.

Her voice croaked, "You're burning up! Hurry and drink this, Uchiha-san."

Upon realizing that Sakura was tending to him, he quickly stole a glance at her direction.

While the pinkette announced, "Here, you can wear my lab coat. It will keep you warm." She proceeded to cover his burning hot body with her coat.

Sakura's expression darkened solemnly and the dark-haired Uchiha saw it, upon seeing her worried face, he inwardly smirks and thought she still cares for him. The dark-haired Uchiha survivor suddenly fell asleep on Sakura's lap.

Meanwhile, Sakura was still admiring his sleeping façade. She felt a déjà vu and wondered if this same scene had happened before.

After making sure that the dark-haired boy was no longer shivering from the cold, the pink-haired medic immediately fell into slumber.

_Inside Sakura's dream…_

_._

_._

_._

The dream begin with Sakura was grabbing someone's hand and it seems like the unknown individual was screaming in pain. She was worried at his condition and immediately, the faceless person lost consciousness, leaving her scared and worried.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!

It seems like she dreaming the time when she was a genin again judging from her clothes. She looked back and saw the two figures lying down, with towels on their forehead. She hurriedly grabbed a kunai at her side and fighting the urge to fall asleep.

She has a feeling; she needed to be awake because at any moment, an enemy could attack her and the two sleeping people.

Then it flashed through a different scene…

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!

Sakura was in a hospital and she was hugging someone, it seems like the same individual before from her dreams. She was crying and crying. She thought she had lost him forever. Again, she didn't saw his face, but her heart skips a beat when looking at his faceless figure.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!

_end_

Then after those series of unexplained dreams, she felt that it was clearer from the last time, she was also making a progress remembering and listening to the words the person had spoken. Unlike last time, his words are clearer and she can understand it finally. Wondering who was that unknown man, Sakura jerked up and hastily opening her eyes.

She woke up suddenly and saw Uchiha-san was still sleeping peacefully. She quickly checked his pulse and it was still beating, she then checked his temperature and she is relieved that his fever finally went down.

After thinking about those unknown dreams, she wondered if those dreams are real and had happened in the past, but she can't pinpoint where and when. Her headache was going back by just thinking about it. She then shook her head momentarily.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_At Ino's place_**

Uzumaki Naruto quickly went to the Yamanaka's residence to finish, Ino's skit for Sakura. He wondered why he was still doing this silly act, but a voice inside his head telling him to do it for his medic teammate.

He then proceeded to knocked once on her front door and suddenly someone opened it and it was Ino and she announced, "There you go! We've been waiting for you! Come in, Naruto."

She was grinning at him like she was planning something fishy. He just sighed heavily and exhaled.

'_Oh boy! Here we go again.'_

Then suddenly out of nowhere, a familiar voice was calling him.

"N—naruto-kun!"

It was the Hyuuga heiress. It seems like the Yamanaka kunoichi even asked the lavender-eyed kunoichi to join on Ino's trail to madness. He mused.

The former-kyuubi container just gulped at the thought of blushing, but he just shoved the feeling away and went to the center of the living room to greet the kunoichi. He was still surprised that the Hyugga Heiress accepted Ino's request. Knowing that Hinata didn't do any silly things like this in her life.

After the war with Kaguya and Madara, the Uzumaki idiot thought about the Hyuuga Heiress feelings for him, but it seems like he wasn't ready yet for any commitment. But he knows that he does care for Hinata. Why wouldn't he fall for her? She risked her life for him. This girl had saved him from Pein's and she gave him the strength he needs on the battlefield.

He remembered the time when he held her hand in front of the battlefield. Naruto felt a tremendous feeling overcame him that time, a feeling he haven't felt before. Now that he knows what Hinata's romantic feeling for him, he became aloof and shy towards her. He first wanted to achieve his first dream to become a Hokage and after that, he was thinking of asking her out for a date.

The former-kyuubi host just squeaked, "Hinata. What are you doing here?"

Hinata croaked, "I-Ino-san told me, she needed someone for her video. So I accepted and you're also here. I also heard what happened to Sakura-san and I wanted to help."

Actually, Ino told her that it was just a small get together of the rookies, but upon arriving at her house that afternoon. The Yamanaka kunoichi told her the truth. After explaining some things, Hinata immediately agreed with her suggestion and she also wanted to help the pinkette to regain her lost memories.

After setting up the back drop and script, she went to the direction of the two couple and Ino announced, "So, Naruto I asked Hinata to be your partner for this video. Are you comfortable to do the scene now?"

The blonde ninja grinned and replied, "Yeah, I think Sakura-chan will remember Sasuke-teme in no time with our performance, right Hinata? Let's do our best!"

The Hyuuga heiress just smiled and blushed lightly at Naruto's optimistic behavior. She went along to read the script and changed in to the Genin Sakura costume, meanwhile Naruto changed into his costume.

Upon checking everything, the Yamanaka kunoichi given the last instructions and announced, "All right, last-scene and….action!"

Hinata immediately got up and hugged Naruto from behind, prompting him to stop. She cried her eyes out as the script instructed. While Naruto felt her petite hands and chest hugging his torso, Naruto's cheek reddened and shaking the tremendous feeling from his chest. His heart was pounding and so Hinata's and he can feel it.

It's too different from Sai's hug from before and even Ino saw their chemistry behind the scene. They've already finished the action scenes and this hug scene was the only one left. After realizing it was perfect and it only took them take one to complete it.

Ino then happily clapped her hands and announced, "…and cut! Bravo guys. That's so realistic and romantic. Good job."

Upon realizing that the Yamanaka kunoichi had already said cut, Hinata was still holding on to Naruto's warm body. She can smell his manly perfume and it made her blush how close the two of them. She immediately released her grasped from him and that made the former kyuubi to flinch.

After wrapping all the things, the Yamanaka had already said her thanks to Hinata and Naruto. While Naruto suddenly asked the Hyuuga heiress, "Hinata, do you want to eat at Ichiraku tonight? My treat!"

She tilted her head to his direction and stammered, "Na—naruto-kun… Sure."

After that incident, Naruto asked her if it's alright to walk her to her house, which the Hyuuga heiress gladly accepted.

* * *

.

.

.

_tbc_

**A/N: **Thank you, thank you so much for the kind words: _Matthew Uchiha, crazymel2008, 18Quirky, i love pusa, sasusakufan2357 . _I read every single word from you guys and I appreciated it! :)

_ crazymel2008 -_ I'm sorry for answering this late, yes. Sakura brought the very same flower when Sasuke was on the hospital before.

_ 18Quirky -_ In this story, Ino had already given up on her silly crush towards Sasuke. _(But I guess in the manga, her crush didn't developed into something serious...just a bet)_


	8. His Decision

**Ch. Title: **His Decision

**Theme: **Girl literally forgets boy, boy had to prove himself to girl _etc etc etc._

**Genre: **Angst/Romance/Comedy

**Word Count: **2,750

**Pairing:** Sasuke and Sakura

**Ch. Summary:** Continuation of events from Chapter 7.

**A/N:** Naruto is such a big SS fanboy. (Naruto 688 *nudge-nudge*)

* * *

_When we have so much in store..._

_tell me what is it I'm reaching for..._

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura were still stuck inside the suspended elevator. But, the pink-haired kunoichi woke up momentarily when she had a confusing dream. She then jerked up and looked at her sleeping companion if he was awaken, but upon seeing that he was still sleeping silently, she just stared at his dozing form.

She thought it was cute that his expression was soft when he was sleeping peacefully, far from his sullen and gloomy appearance when they suddenly see each other.

The emerald-eyed kunoichi then quickly thought that the Ibuprofen for his fever that she had given to him won't last that longer, so she decided to use her Healing Jutsu on him when he woke up.

Suddenly, the Uchiha survivor's body moved and Sakura worriedly whispered his name, "Uchiha-san?"

The dark-haired ninja groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Upon opening his dazed eyes, he saw a familiar face staring at him. A pair of emerald orbs was looking worriedly at his figure.

Sasuke quickly jolted up and asked, "Sakura."

"Uchiha-san, how are you feeling?"

"Hn. A bit dizzy, but I'm okay now."

Upon hearing his reply, the pinkette's tension is relieved that he was alright now.

She then replied, "That's good to hear."

Uchiha Sasuke stood up from the elevator floor and he thought that it's almost night-time and they're still trapped inside. He then pounded the closed doors, but he felt that weakness was overcoming his body, he then leaned towards the wall and Sakura caught him in time.

She grimaced and turned towards him and announced, "It's no use, Uchiha-san. Let's just wait for them to rescue us."

Sakura slowly let the dark-haired aloof boy slid down the walls and she quickly felt his forehead, it seems like his fever is going back. She immediately opened her palm and suddenly a green light was radiating from her hands, placing her palms over his head down to his torso.

The pink-haired medic declared, "Be still, this would lessen your fever."

The former avenger quickly listened to her pleads and he let her healed him through. When the obsidian-eyed Uchiha met the emerald-colored eyes of the medic, he noticed that her face blushed and without saying anything, he suddenly moved his head behind her ears and whispered,

"Sakura…Thank you."

When Sakura heard those words, a sudden buzzing sound invaded her mind.

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!_

_It was nighttime and she saw the moon lit up at the sky, it seems like she was crying and her heart was aching. Then a figure suddenly moved towards behind her and whispered into her ears,_

_"Sakura , thank you."_

_Then her vision blacked out upon hearing that sultry voice._

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!_

The medic kunoichi suddenly jerked upon hearing those words, she then mused,

'_That's the same dream…I want to know, who are you?'_

She shook her head quickly and glanced over the brooding boy's face that was inches away from hers. When the dark-haired avenger was about to steal a kiss from the medic's cheeks who was still healing him.

The elevator doors opened suddenly.

Without warning, the two quickly looked towards the door and saw the startled faces of the maintenance workers who were also confused as them.

One worker exclaimed, "Hey lovebirds! This isn't a hotel. What are you two doing anyway on a broken elevator?"

Upon hearing the worker's voice, the pinkette stood up quickly and murmured, "I—I-We—we're not doing anything…"

The dark-haired Uchiha followed her pursuit and glared at the maintenance workers. He didn't say anything, but he quickly exited the elevator upon seeing that the door had suddenly opened, ignoring the worker's words.

Sakura felt that the aloof boy was embarrassed by his actions, she instantly announced to the workers and bowed, "Thank you for rescuing us, we didn't know it is broken. Excuse us."

The pinkette quickly grabbed her belongings and hurriedly followed the brooding dark-haired Uchiha and leaving the confused and bewildered maintenance workers behind.

Upon seeing his retreating back, she shouted, "Uchiha-san!"

Uchiha Sasuke stopped when he heard her voice and tilted his head towards her direction, he was hoping that she didn't notice he was about to kiss her before the elevator door had opened. He grimaced at her arriving figure.

He just simply said, "What?"

"I just want to make sure that you're alright now."

When the pinkette was about to press her hand on his temples to check his temperature, he quickly dodged her hands and bitterly announced, "Aa. I'm fine now."

Upon hearing those words and saw his cold-blooded action, she hid her shocking expression and just nodded and mused,_ 'Why are you like this, Uchiha-san? Why so… why so distant?'_

While avoiding his melting glare, Haruno Sakura decided to ask the dark-haired boy, but it seems like she was too embarrassed to ask him, she just stuttered, "Uchiha-san, Did—you…uhm…tried to uhm..k—kiss—?"

Upon realizing that Sakura was inquiring further questions about his crazy idea to kiss her on the stuck elevator, he just shrugged at her while avoiding her gaze and replied, "I don't know. Just forget that it happened."

When the pinkette heard those emotionless words from his lips, she nodded quickly and Sasuke saw that she was smiling at him, but she was faking it,

She quickly croaked, "I see. So uhm you can just keep that lab coat and oh please don't forget to drink some medicine for your colds. It's nice to see you again, Uchiha-san."

After saying those words, the pink-haired medic turned her heels towards the other direction of the hospital and without looking back; she wiped a single tear from her right eye.

Meanwhile, the Uchiha survivor looked towards her retreating back. He creased his forehead when he realized he made a mistake by saying those cold words at her. But what would he say to her? That he was her missing memory and she was madly in love with him?

That would just make things complicated than ever, now that Kumogakure ninja is in the picture.

.

.

.

_**The next day…**_

It was Saturday morning and most of the Konoha ninjas have their day off for today, Yamanaka Ino decided it's time to show Sakura the video they've been filming for her for days. She had already told Naruto to go to her house this afternoon and bring Sasuke along with him.

While the Yamanaka kunoichi would be bringing along the pink-haired amnesiac to her house, after Sakura's morning shift at the hospital, she is greeted by her blonde best friend.

The medic kunoichi raised her left eyebrow and questioned her best friend, "Ino-pig, what brings you here?"

Ino then replied, "Listen…There's something I want to show you, forehead. Are you free this afternoon?"

Sakura creased her forehead and wondered what her best friend was up to. She was merely curious.

The medic kunoichi quickly agreed and told Ino that she will be there at her house after her shift.

.

.

.

After the events yesterday with his pink-haired teammate, Uchiha Sasuke keeps thinking about his conflicted situation. If he would tell Sakura that he was her missing memory, for sure she would be shock and what if she wouldn't believe him?

What if she'll get angry at him for not telling the truth in the first place?

That's it. Whatever he chooses to do he'll be in a conflicted situation. This is too troublesome to think about it. He mused.

The Uchiha survivor was still lying on his bed, also deeply thinking that out of all the memories that she must've forgotten about, why only forgot him?

But the dark-haired ninja thought about the Kumogakure ninja. He thought he wasn't out of the picture yet, Sasuke knew that this Shi person has an ulterior motive other than being friends with their pink-haired teammate. If his hunch was right, that Kumo-nin starting to like Sakura.

And the thought of them being together sickens him.

He mused; Sakura can't fall in love with that blonde-know-it-all. Why would she choose that idiot over him? He's not even from here in Konoha and for god's sake, he's an outsider.

He wondered if there's a possibility that their pink-haired teammate was also falling for that Shi person. But just thinking about it made him ill. He shook his head decided to take a shower… Then a loud knock was heard from his front door.

The former avenger quickly walked towards his door and when he opened it he saw the smiling face of his idiot best friend.

"Sasuke!"

Upon seeing his grinning face, Sasuke sighed and he quickly closed the door from his face. Thinking that he would just barge his front door anyway, and he was right. Naruto quickly knocked again and after the third knock, he quickly forced himself inside his house and exclaimed,

"Teme! You bastard, what kind of friend are you closing that door on my face?!"

But Sasuke just stared at him ambiguously and with unreadable expression replied, "Tch. You're annoyingly loud this morning, Naruto. Go away."

Naruto heard his words and instead getting angry, he just smiled at him, "Heh, still stuck up as ever. Anyway Ino wanted us to visit her house this afternoon."

The Uchiha survivor creased his forehead and thought the Yamanaka kunoichi wanted to throw a party. He just grimaced, "For what?"

The former kyuubi ninja thought what Ino had said to him that never tell Sasuke about their despicable plan. The blonde ninja immediately remembered what had Ino had told him yesterday_, "Naruto, just don't tell him our plan, if he asks what is it for, just tell him it's a small get together with friends. Alright?"_

Naruto looked over to the dark-haired former avenger and lied, "She said it's just a small get together with friends."

But upon hearing those words, Uchiha Sasuke just frowned and he thought it was just waste of time to attend nonsensical parties like this.

He turned towards to Naruto and answered,

"Hn. I see. Tell her, I'm busy and I can't make it."

Uzumaki Naruto realizing that his best friend will be such a pain in the ass to convince to come to the Yamanaka residence, he quickly widened his eyes and smirked and he immediately thought of using Plan B when their first plan has failed. He quickly uses his Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu to knock over the dark-haired Uchiha.

When the dark-haired former avenger was about to walked away from him, the blonde ninja quickly shouted, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu times one-hundred!"

With his fast reflex and intuition, Uchiha Sasuke quickly avoided the other clones, but eventually Sasuke is defeated by the overwhelming Naruto clones.

After the other Naruto clones had caught the dark-haired avenger, the former kyuubi container announced, "I'm sorry, Sasuke. But you're really the guest of honor at the party."

And the other clones proceeded to cover his head with a burlap sack. The poor Uchiha survivor was still struggling and wriggling his head and possibly cursing his best friend to death under that sack.

.

.

.

When Naruto arrived at Ino's place, Naruto was sweating like a pig. First he almost ran out of chakra because he just uses a large amount of his energy to knock down the Uchiha survivor, second he and his other clones carried the resisting Uchiha all the way from the Uchiha compound up to the Yamanaka's residence.

Upon arriving to Ino's house, Naruto is greeted by a smiling Ino and her expression changed when she saw the poor Uchiha who was still struggling under that burlap sack and the other clones of Naruto who are having a hard time holding the former avenger.

Ino who was still shock at this disturbing picture asked him, "Naruto! What the hell is this?"

Naruto just sighed and gritted his teeth towards the Yamanaka kunoichi and exclaimed, "This bastard doesn't want to come here in the first place, so I forced him with the help of my other clones."

The Yamanaka kunoichi heard Naruto's explanation, but she just shook her head from confusing situation. She just gestured them to come in and let the poor Uchiha free.

When the other clones untied the burlap sack from the dark-haired's head, Uchiha Sasuke quickly grabbed one of them and punched each of them until they disappeared one by one into a mist of smoke.

Sensing that it was all clones of that idiot, he immediately glared at the original Uzumaki Naruto and when he was about to punch the living daylights out of him. The Yamanaka interjected and shouted, "Alright, stop this! Sasuke-kun, we wanted you to be here because of Sakura. So calm down okay?"

The dark-haired Uchiha tilted his head towards the cerulean-eyed kunoichi and asked, "Who's stupid idea is this?"

Then Naruto decided to come forward and stared back at the Uchiha angrily and spatted, "Ours, Sasuke do you realize that you can lose Sakura-chan forever with that attitude of yours?!"

The dark-haired Uchiha seethed angrily, "I already told you this, I don't care. So stay out of my business."

When suddenly a loud knock was heard from the front door and Ino hurriedly announced, "Can you please tone down the fighting at my house? It seems like she had already arrived."

The Yamanaka kunoichi rolled her eyes at the sudden drama and outburst of these men; she can hardly think how her pink-haired best friend could handle her intense teammates every day.

Thankfully the two Team 7 members calmed down and when they saw the front door had opened, it was their pink-haired teammate with that Kumogakure ninja.

Upon seeing the messed up situation, Naruto quickly dashed over Ino and whispered, "What the hell is he doing here? I thought we have a plan that only Sasuke and Sakura-chan will be here today?"

The Yamanaka kunoichi creased her forehead and quickly replied, "I don't know Naruto. When I went to the hospital this morning, she was alone and I never thought she would bring along that Kumo-guy."

Naruto immediately went over to the dark-haired brooding boy's side and murmured, "Sasuke, she's supposed to be here alone. That's our plan. I don't know why she brought along that Shi-guy."

Upon hearing those words, the former avenger's expression turned into a sour one. After getting pissed at his best friend for forcing him to come here, now he has a new dilemma brewing, just mentioning this guy's name, made Sasuke's blood boil.

Now that he was seeing Sakura and the Kumogakure ninja together, he was shaking furiously and Naruto sensed his darkened aura judging by the way his best friend glared at the two new arrivals.

Naruto thought quickly of an idea to excuse them from the living room and went at the back part of Ino's house.

The former kyuubi container announced looking directly at the disturbed Uchiha who was still glaring at Sakura and Shi's direction, "Sasuke, I know you're upset. I'm sorry alright? But we just wanted to help you both. The rest of the gang did something to help Sakura-chan to regain her forgotten memory of you and that's why I dragged your ass to come here."

The dark-haired former avenger exhaled and looked towards Naruto and replied, "So do you think this would work?"

"We're not sure, but at least we're trying. Unlike you."

Upon hearing Naruto's answer, the Uchiha survivor just narrowed his eyes and obviously infuriated declared, "I told you before, If she doesn't want to remember me, it's not my concern anymore. If she wanted to fool with that Kumogakure-nin, then be my guest."

Naruto just blabbered,"Are—are you by chance jealous over that Kumogakure ninja? Because judging by your actions and words, you really are! So you still care about her well-being, I knew it!"

But the former avenger just exhaled and replied, "Hn. Shut up."

* * *

.

.

.

_tbc_

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the feedback guys : _erzams, Matthew Uchiha and I love pusa._ It means a lot to me!


	9. Her Yesterday

**Ch. Title: **Her Yesterday

**Theme: **Girl literally forgets boy, boy had to prove himself to girl _etc etc etc._

**Genre: **Angst/Romance/Comedy

**Word Count: **4,017

**Pairing:** Sasuke and Sakura

**Ch. Summary:** Naruto and Ino decided to invite Sakura and Sasuke to watch their anticipated video skit. Did Sakura finally remember her lost memories? or maybe not?

**A/N:** revised.

* * *

_Lost your sense of fear..._

_feelings insincere..._

_can I be your memory?_

**_Memory by: Sugarcult_**

_._

_._

_._

.

.

.

* * *

**_Still at Yamanaka's residence…_**

The cerulean-eyed kunoichi, Ino excused her best friend away for a while from her companion and hastily whispered to her,

"Forehead! Why did you bring him?"

But the pink-haired kunoichi just widened her eyes and responded, "I didn't ask Shi-san to come with me."

Sakura then continued, "He just tagged along, since he dropped by at the house when I'm about to leave. Why is there some kind of a problem?"

Upon hearing her best friend's response, Ino hurriedly grinned at the pinkette and lied, "No…no…of course not. He he he. It's just I thought the Roast beef will be only good for four people, but welp! I guess not. Don't worry I can still cook for another one. Ha ha ha!"

While talking to Ino, Sakura who was wondering where her two teammates had gone to, but after looking around the living room it seems like the two suddenly vanished without saying a word.

Before things turned into an awkward conversation with her best friend, the Yamanaka kunoichi hurriedly excused herself and went to the kitchen to fix the final preparations for their dinner. She needed to soothe her nerves first and check if the dinner preparations are ready for later, while Sakura came back to the Kumogakure ninja's side.

When the medic kunoichi finally saw the Uchiha ninja and she smiled at his direction, but when she looked towards him, it seems like the Uchiha avenger is avoiding her looks. She wondered if it has something to do with the incident yesterday at the hospital.

After the former kyuubi host and the former Uchiha avenger came back from their _"secret talk"_ and when Sasuke saw the smiling blonde-know-it-all with his pink-haired teammate, he secretly clenched his fists on to his sides.

When Sakura and Shi were finally done talking, the Kumogakure ninja walked towards the dark-haired Uchiha, Naruto quickly rolled his eyes and immediately went to Sakura's side, leaving alone the Uchiha and the Kumogakure-nin to their own.

The Kumogakure-ninja happily shouted, "Uchiha-san! Long time no see! How are you?"

Sasuke nonchalantly replied avoiding his eye contact, "Aa. I'm fine."

"I know this is your get-together with each other, but I went along with Sakura-san and I thought this would be a good opportunity for me to fill you in… "

Upon hearing those words, Sasuke creased his forehead and he finally glared at the blonde-know-it-all's eyes and his voice deepened while inquired,

"Fill me in with that?"

"Yes, unfortunately it looks like Sakura-san can't remember who you are. But she's been much more cheerful nowadays."

The dark-haired ninja was getting really tired of this meddlesome fellow and now is not the right time to be faking a conversation with this silly bastard, Sasuke decided to call him out and when he was about to say something to the Kumogakure ninja,

"It's fine I—"

But the Kumogakure ninja interrupted him,

"There's also an important thing for me to say, it seems like I'm falling for Sakura-san."

He then continued,

"At first, I totally didn't plan for this to happen, but it seems like Sakura-san feels the same way about me."

Upon hearing those words, the former avenger's irises were about to turn into red, he wanted so bad to activate his sharingan and a mix of anxiousness and rage was engulfing his mind and his heart suddenly stopped from beating.

He scowled at the _blonde-know-it-all_ and Sasuke was repeating those words inside his head like a mantra.

_"…but it seems like Sakura-san feels the same way about me."_

_"…but it seems like Sakura-san feels the same way about me."_

_"…but it seems like Sakura-san feels the same way about me."_

Oh it would be a perfect opportunity to punch and fight this guy right now, he was confident that he could eliminate this guy without using any of his S-class jutsus.

But Sasuke mused inwardly_, _

_'Control yourself. This is not the right time to punch his face.' _

When the Uchiha survivor had already calmed down, he controlled himself and thankfully his urge to unleash his deadly bloodline technique had stopped.

After that awful conversation with the Kumogakure ninja, he excused himself and Sasuke went over to one of the chairs at the living room so he could breathe of fresh air.

(-)

.

.

.

**_At Ino' Kitchen…_**

The Yamanaka kunoichi was busy with the Roast beef when suddenly she saw Naruto bustling through their kitchen.

Upon seeing Ino inside the kitchen, Naruto seethed, "Well, what is that bastard doing in here?" Pertaining to the Kumogakure ninja.

When she heard Naruto's question, Ino quickly gestured Naruto to tone down his voice and murmured, "Shut up Naruto! Sakura might hear you. I asked her and she said she didn't ask him to come over."

The former-kyuubi container rolled his eyes upon hearing those words, "Oh so he's totally acting as her boyrfriend now? Really."

"What about Sasuke-kun? Did he really gave up on Forehead's memory loss?" Ino asked.

"I don't know, but it seems like he's showing he doesn't care about those two, but I know he's itching to punch that bastard's face too."

The Yamanaka kunoichi sighed and whined while throwing up her hands in the air dramatically,

"Well, I guess it would be our job to get rid of Shi-san too? This is too bothersome. After all, we had done about the video to make her remember; now another problem was brewing up."

"No need for that Ino, Everything will be fine. Even if we don't do something, I know Sakura-chan will never fall for that bastard."

The cerulean-eyed kunoichi rolled her eyes at Naruto and curiously asked, "You're really that confident are you?"

The former kyuubi container exclaimed, "Well, that guy will never be as cool and awesome as Sasuke."

Upon hearing those words, Ino raised her eyebrows at Naruto and confusingly inquired, "But hasn't Sasuke-kun had already given up?"

Naruto grinned at her and showing his signature thumbs up, "It'll be alright, the bond between those two is far stronger than we can imagine."

When Ino heard Naruto's assurance, she suddenly cheered up and realizing Naruto might be right, she just murmured, "I hope you might be right, I just don't want my best friend to get hurt in the end."

.

.

.

_Dinner Time_

The five of them gathered at the dining room to have the group dinner. Ino wanted to invite all of their former classmates, but Naruto suggested that it would be better if Sasuke and Sakura would watch alone the video, so if any familiar scenes she had noticed, her memory will trigger something from it and remember quickly the former avenger.

But now their plan was totally ruined because that bastard, Shi had tagged along. Oh well, they couldn't have a break. Didn't they?

When the dinner is finally served, all five have sat down to their respective seats. The five of them had the most awkward and silent dinner. The Yamanaka kunoichi had a hard time eating because of the sullen and gloomy atmosphere.

While Sakura and Shi had a world of their own talking about things and medic-related stuffs, then Naruto and Sasuke had a resentful expression all throughout.

Ino thought the dinner was a disaster and she made a mental note not to invite all these people again at the same time. This is way too different from her family dinner. Way too different. She thought.

After that most unpleasant dinner of all time, the Yamanaka kunoichi quickly gathered all her uncanny house guests inside the Living room and decided to let her guests watch their hard-earned skit, which Ino was really proud of.

The Yamanaka kunoichi then cleared her throat to gather the attention of her guests and announced, "Sakura, thank you for coming here. I just want to tell you that our former classmates wanted to do something for you and we had decided to have a little skit of our own about your lost memories. I directed/wrote and produced it myself! I'm letting you know that, anyway shall we watch it?"

Upon hearing those words, Sakura smiled at her and half-nodding and whispering, "Oh…Ino, thank you."

She quickly hit the play button from her DVD device and an opening scene is showing.

Uchiha Sasuke thought it was a familiar scene. Upon watching further, it was that _scene _where he had awoken from the curse seal that Orochimaru had given him and the one who's playing him is none other than, the Idiot, Naruto.

The obsidian-eyed ninja thought if this was a good idea to let Sakura watch their film, given that two idiot's last skit at the hospital was terrible, he just hoped they got it right this time.

(-)

.

.

.

Sakura's POV

Upon hearing those words from her best friend, Sakura is seriously touched that even her former classmates wanted to cheer her up. She was really excited and curious with their amateur film for her. The pink-haired kunoichi was so concentrated at the screen, when suddenly she realized that the scene with Naruto and Kiba fighting with each other seems familiar.

Especially the setting and backdrop of the skit, she suddenly heard whirring sounds inside her head and thought she had already saw those unusual scene from before, but she can't remember when. She just shook her head and thought that it was just feedback from the video.

And when the scene suddenly went to a different scene and it seems like Sai dressed as her genin self was changed into another cast and it's Hinata. She found it amusing and funny, but when Hinata was about to hug Naruto's character, suddenly a familiar memory had hit her.

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!_

_A sudden vision had entered her memory and it's in a first person perspective. She was bruised and battered just like her other realistic dream and when she saw this unknown man was about to do the unthinkable, she hurriedly ran as fast as she could to stop him._

"_Stop! Please, Sa-!"_

_She was afraid with this man's power, but she couldn't let him do the unthinkable to kill the enemy. _

'_This isn't like him…'_

_Then she ran and ran and when she got to the individual's rear, she quickly stopped him by hugging his torso._

_She successfully stopped him with her pleas and when the unknown man suddenly glared her battered emerald orbs and saw her crying. The person immediately stopped and listened to her. _

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!_

end of Sakura's POV

.

.

.

(-)

* * *

.

.

.

(-)

Sasuke's POV

Uchiha Sasuke thought that Ino and Naruto's skit would be a disaster as the first one, but when he was watching the scene where Hinata as "Sakura" was supposed to hug and stop Naruto as Him.

He reminisced that day, when he just awoken up from the curse seal and even though his head was aching as hell, he felt great by the foreign power flowing through him.

When he opened his eyes, he quickly looked towards his teammate, he saw Naruto lying down, but his other teammate was missing, then when he turned his head on the other side of the forest, he saw her figure. The cheerful smiles from her face turned into grief and her long flowy rose-colored hair scattered all over the forest floor.

He eventually saw her face was fresh from crying. Bruises all over her face and body were seen even from a far.

Sasuke quickly narrowed his eyes, whoever laid a finger on his pink-haired teammate will be executed. He was always protecting her every mission, he was always there to avoid the claws of enemies to harm her, but now that the girl who cares for him deeply was hurt in front him, he cannot forgive nor forget the suspect. When that idiot Zaku spoke up, Sasuke immediately glared at him, with the help of new power from the devil's fruit. He used it to avenged Sakura.

When he was succumbing to the power of hatred and revenge and when he was about to rip that Sound nin's arm, he felt and heard Sakura calling him to stop. Why would he stop now, aren't those people wanted to hurt her a while ago?

But upon Sakura reaching his body and hugged him from behind, he quickly released his enemy's arms and listened to her pleads to stop. He glared at her bruised emerald-colored eye and the lights from her eyes before had vanished and turned into a watery shade.

He cannot let anyone to hurt her again. Sasuke realized that he was tempted by the power of the cursed seal and he was thankful for Sakura that she had stopped him from going deeper into darkness.

Upon reminiscing that time again, the former avenger narrowed his eyes and stood up from the living room, he quickly went outside to breathe some fresh air.

end of Sasuke's POV

.

.

.

(-)

* * *

After watching Hinata and Naruto's performance, the pink-haired girl quickly excused herself from the living room. Prompting the worried faces of Naruto, Shi and Ino, the former kyuubi container suddenly thought of an amazing idea, he looked over the Yamanaka kunoichi and signaled her by using his hands to stall the Kumogakure ninja.

Upon realizing the situation, Ino quickly went over the Kumogakure-ninja's side and flirted at him.

They wanted to prevent the Kumo-nin from following their pink-haired best friend outside.

When the Uchiha survivor had a breath of fresh air, he decided to go back inside, but he suddenly saw his pink-haired teammate walking away from Ino's house with her eyes watery and it seems like she was about to cry.

He felt a déjà vu and it was like that night when he left Konoha. Out of all things he stumbled upon, she was about to cry her heart out. It seems like she remembered something from the video, he mused.

When Sasuke was about to approach the pink-haired kunoichi, Sakura miserably asked, "Uchiha-san, do you…do you by chance know something about my memory loss?"

Sakura wasn't still looking at his direction and her body was completely turned against him. After hearing her question, the former avenger gulped and sighed deeply. He didn't know how to answer her question, but if he wanted to bring her memory back. The Uchiha survivor realized he needed to be careful with his chosen words.

But he wasn't sure about what he wanted to do, when he heard from that blonde-know-it-all that it seems like Sakura was also falling for Shi, he suddenly thought he needed to back out.

A mix of feelings of confliction and betrayal was all he thought inside his head and his sultry voice answered the pinkette, "I do."

He then continued, "But I think it would be pointless if you couldn't discover it for yourself."

The dark-haired ninja realized that he wanted Sakura to help herself remember him; he cannot just tell her that he was her missing memory. That wouldn't make any sense at all. For sure, she would get angry at him for not telling her earlier, but what should he do?

She can't remember him after all. Would she believe him? There are a lot of questions going through his mind.

The Uchina survivor had already did whatever he could do, he went to Tsunade to transfer him to the hospital for his probation, and he went to the hospital everyday to visit her when she was still in the ICU. He also gave her those fresh daffodil bouquets, heck he even decided to visit her at her own house, but this Kumo-ninja was already there. What else should he do?

He did those outrageous things for her; he didn't even do those selfless things before. But if it's for her, he will do it again and again.

Sakura's inability to remember him had just made him miserable for the past few days, but maybe there's a reason why it was happening to them. Maybe just maybe it's a way for them to realize what are their true feelings for each other?

It was too complicated to let her know the truth. Sasuke doesn't want to force himself towards Sakura, he wanted to know if she still loves him and that's the reason he is so reluctant to help her regain her memory because it would be just too complicated for the both of them, and that's why he wanted Sakura naturally to discover for herself what is her missing memory.

And his fear was for her to fall out of love from him. But if her memory wouldn't let her remember him, then he could just easily let her go.

Finally, the pink-haired kunoichi turned slowly at the dark-haired ninja and murmured,

"You're right. It would really be a shame if I couldn't help myself to remember those lost memories."

But when the medic kunoichi was about to go, Uchiha Sasuke did the unimaginable and he suddenly grabbed her petite arms, he lowered his head and cupped her face before pressing his cold hardened lips towards her warm soft lips.

He never knew it was such a sweet taste to kiss her pink-haired teammate like this. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to do this since the war with Madara, and now that she couldn't remember him, he needed to know if she still loves him.

And the former avenger's question was quickly answered when the pink-haired kunoichi was also kissing him back. Even though Sakura is startled by his sudden approach, she felt something tugging inside her heart and it was melting her slowly, but one thing's for sure, kissing this dark-haired aloof boy was one of the best things she had experienced in her life.

But when something triggered inside her memory, she just whispered,

"Sasuke—Sasuke-kun."

Upon hearing those words from her mouth, his obsidian-colored eyes looked towards her emerald-colored orbs. He can't believe he said his name the way she used to say it. Did she finally remember him?

The former avenger widened his eyes and questioned,

"Sakura…do you remember me?"

But all the medic kunoichi remembered was the time when they're on that bridge at Iron Country, she saw that vision from her head. His face, Uchiha Sasuke was in-front of her grabbing her neck, blood dripping from his left eye. He was frowning at her and seems like his obsidian-eyes is dulled and soulless. It seems like he was planning to kill her with a kunai.

All she knows that the sudden vision she was remembering was crystal clear and this person was threatening her life before.

It seems like Haruno Sakura remembered the time when they tried to kill each other.

She slowly backed away from the grasp of the former Uchiha avenger and felt her head. It was aching and upon looking at Sasuke's face, her body shook heavily from fear. She uttered slowly,

"I'm sorry. I don't know. All I know is—is you're a…you…tried to kill me."

Conflicted and confused by her past incident memory, Sakura immediately bolted inside Ino's house, leaving the former Uchiha avenger outside alone.

When she saw her Kumogakure friend, she quickly grabbed his hands and shouted, "Ino, I'm sorry. I can't stay any longer. Let's go Shi-san."

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke who was still outside of Ino's house and front door, saw the fleeing pink-haired kunoichi grabbing the hands of the Kumogakure ninja in front of him while they're going away from the Yamanaka residence, like they're running away from something.

Sakura paid him no heed and continued to ignore his presence, it seems like she was mad at him, while the Kumogakure-ninja was just following her pursuit.

The dark-haired ninja was still confused to what was happening, Sakura who just kissed him back awhile ago was ignoring him and grabbing the Kumogakure's hand. It seems like she was upset by something.

Sasuke exhaled and mused_, 'Is she upset because of the kiss?'_

No, she clearly liked him kissing her. But when he realized what she just said after that,

"…_you're a…you…tried to kill me."_

"_you…tried to kill me."_

"_you…tried to kill me."_

"_you…tried to kill me."_

Those lines were repeating inside Uchiha Sasuke's head like a mantra.

When Sasuke finally went inside Ino's house, he looks like he had seen some ghost. The Yamanaka kunoichi and former kyuubi container quickly went to his side and questioned him,

Naruto first spoke, "Sasuke, what happened?"

The former avenger said, "I kissed her and she spoke my name."

Uzumaki Naruto smiled when he heard those words then quickly upon realizing Sakura was in a hurry and it seems like she was upset with something, he hurriedly asked him,

"What?! Really?! That's good then, but why is she in a hurry?"

But the only words that escaped from the dark-haired ninja's mouth was,

"She said I tried to kill her."

The Uzumaki ninja who was still confused as Sasuke inquired further,

"What?! Does it mean…."

Upon hearing those words from the Uchiha, Ino interjected and threw her hands up in the air. She sighed deeply and exclaimed, "Ugh, this is getting way out of hand. She maybe remembered that memory where you guys tried to kill each other at Iron Country!"

The former kyuubi host widened his eyes from shock. Naruto cannot believe this is happening to his two closest friends. This is getting complicated day by day and Ino was right. This is getting way out of hand.

If they don't do something about Sakura's memory, she might completely forgotten Sasuke not only that, but she might ending up hating him for the rest of her life.

.

.

.

When the pink-haired kunoichi and the Kumogakure ninja had finally arrived to their destination which is Sakura's house, the blonde ninja questioned the pinkette, "Sakura-san, did you finally remembered something?"

"I—Shi-san…I—It's just…m—my senses are telling me that what I forgot was something very important."

Upon hearing those words, the Kumogakure ninja quickly creased his forehead and answered her,

"But you know, I think you can't remember because it's something you're refusing to remember. If that's the case, I think you'll only be happy if you accept yourself the way you are now."

The pink-haired kunoichi looked over the Kumo-nin's eyes and "Shi-san, my _lost memory_ is what's guiding me out of a world of sadness and frustration."

Shi faced her and he furiously responded, "Is that the reason you'd dragged me out of Ino-san's house?"

When Sakura heard the Kumogakure ninja's angered response, she narrowed her eyes and looked down to the ground. She was so conflicted at what had happened back at Ino's house. It seems like she had a clue whoever she had forgotten and it seems like that person isn't the same person from her dreams.

All she had remembered is that this _'Sasuke-kun' _person tried to kill her before and those memories from the Iron Country were still fresh like it just happened yesterday. She wanted to know why did he wanted to kill her and if he's the same person from her recurring dreams, what is the reason they tried to kill each other?

Those eyes, she can't forget those eyes which are piercing through her soul, it seems like he was so mad at something, but she can't remember why.

Upon watching Ino's video and when the Uchiha was kissing her, Sakura realized her memory triggered something. But it seems like it's just a fragment of her loss memory, she only remembered the way she called his name. _'Sasuke-kun' _and that memory at Iron country. That's it.

Upon realizing the sad situation, she just inwardly thought,

'_Sasuke-kun? Why did you tried to kill…me before?'_

* * *

.

.

.

tbc

**A/N: **Thank you again for the wonderful & awesome words, _sasusaku love,18Quirky, Matthew Uchiha and I love pusa! _

**-**Isn't that plot twist interesting? Shout out to _18Quirky_ for reading my mind!


	10. His Side of Story

**Ch. Title: **His Side of Story

**Theme: **Girl literally forgets boy, boy had to prove himself to girl _etc etc etc._

**Genre: **Angst/Romance/Comedy

**Word Count: **4,052

**Pairing:** Sasuke and Sakura

**Ch. Summary:** New mission for Team 7. Sakura had finally matched the first missing pieces about her lost memory. Would she found out the reason why Uchiha Sasuke tried to kill her before?

**A/N:** I think it's kinda interesting to know what Sasuke was thinking at the Iron Country. I mean this is my take on what's going on inside his head that time.

* * *

_You will learn, and you'll love...__  
__forgive the past..._

**I'll Be Your Home by: Oikawa Rin**

.

.

.

After the uncanny events at Ino's house, Uchiha Sasuke went straight home to think about his conflicting situation with Sakura. He quickly undressed and took a hot bath to calm his nerves about what happened back there.

It seems like Haruno Sakura remembered that time when they tried to kill each other at Iron Country. Out of all the memory she had to remember, why that time?

Clearly, fate had a twisted way to overcome his burden with his pink-haired teammate's memory loss of him and it seems like fate was making fun of his distraught. Maybe it's a punishment for all repugnant things that he had done at the past.

He finally closed his eyes and thought about his pink-haired teammate's words.

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

.

.

.

"…_you tried to kill me."_

"…_you tried to kill me."_

"…_you tried to kill me."_

(-)

Uchiha Sasuke reminisced that day at the Iron Country Bridge. The former avenger suddenly remembered that time at Iron Country, when he just fought and killed the treacherous bastard, Danzo.

It sickens him when that man who was considered to be one of the elder advisers in Konoha could do such things to his clan. He was already pained by hearing the truth from the masked man, Obito about his brother, Uchiha Itachi.

He knows at that time, he wasn't in the right mind to think about things.

After all, he wouldn't guess that his pink-haired teammate would suddenly appear in-front of him suddenly.

Sakura saw his vulnerable state at the wrong time and place and he hated it.

He freaking hated it.

She was the last person he wanted to deal with after killing that delusional Konoha adviser.

Even though, Uchiha Sasuke considered Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura as his precious comrades, no amount of words can change his mind about avenging his brother and clan. After hearing those words from the bastard Danzo, His angered towards Konoha doubled and for the first time in his life, he wanted to tear brick by brick the village he had once called home.

When Sasuke finally detected the familiar chakra approaching, he finally faced the familiar kunoichi, Sasuke knew at that time that Sakura has an unpredictable motive under that shady façade.

He also knew Naruto and Kakashi wouldn't allow Sakura to go alone and faced him. He was a missing-nin now after all, and a wanted criminal. Why would she want to join him?

When they first met at Orochimaru's hideout, after two and half years, she clearly wanted to attack him first and clearly she wasn't the same girl that he left at that bench that night.

He knew there's something's not right and he can see it on her puzzling face. She was nervous and he knew there is a spike of uncertainty inside her judging by her chakra signature.

She was bluffing about the whole deal with joining him.

He knew she wasn't there to join him.

She was there to **_kill_ **him.

And the thought of Sakura wanted to kill him for the sake of that god forsaken village made him angrier and hurt inside.

Haruno Sakura, his teammate and one of his precious comrades wanted to kill him for Konoha. He felt betrayed by this sudden realization, he wanted to scream and question her why would she do that to him. Does she know what happened to his brother and clan?

But upon realizing the girl who used to love him wanted to kill him, betrayal and madness crept into his mind quickly. He tagged along with her lies and Sasuke knew she was there to eliminate him. He'll take her seriously; after all she wasn't that weak girl he once knew.

When he heard that a certain kunoichi from Konoha with a name of Haruno Sakura killed the first akatsuki along with a kunoichi from Suna, he was already impressed by her sudden transformation from a weak timid girl to a respective kunoichi and that's the reason he took Sakura's strength seriously. He knew she had turned into a deadly kunoichi after he left the village. It's just a sad thing he wasn't there to witness her unbelievable change.

Maybe she finally moved on and she forgot about her feelings for him.

Uchiha Sasuke wasn't a patient man; he made sure to mask his expression and went along with her lies. He told Sakura to kill one of his teammate from Team Taka and if she really wanted to join his cause, Sakura needed to prove herself to him by killing Karin.

And god damn he was right. He felt hurt for the sudden realization that she was lying and wanted to kill him, but he won't let her win. After witnessing that she turned her back on him, he already made a decision to attack her while she wasn't looking at him directly. He doesn't want to see those emerald orbs staring at him. Her piercing eyes were his weakness.

But his former Taka teammate had to interrupt his attack.

"Sasuke, don't do it!"

Did Karin felt something on his chakra to stop him?

But it was too late, while he was biting his lip. He quickly activated his chidori to finish Sakura. The faster the attack, the better, Sasuke knew his chidori would paralyze her whole body for minutes and upon realizing she became a medic ninja, she can heal herself.

Upon realizing that a certain familiar chakra was approaching them, it was none other than, his former teacher. Hatake Kakashi. They keep sprawling like cockroaches. He mused at that time.

He immediately withdrew his chidori from his right hand and stepped back to avoid altercations with his former teacher. It seems Kakashi had arrived just in time. It's no use of escaping these Konoha ninjas, after all they're not just ordinary ninjas from that loathing village.

They are his former comrades.

After his former teacher defended Sakura, Kakashi ordered her to stay back and to heal Karin. But after fighting Kakashi and he felt that his vision was fading away, he felt a presence that his former teammate was back and this time, it seems like she wanted to finish _'her mission' _so badly.

Haruno Sakura wanted to kill him so bad, that even in his weakened and almost blind state, he still felt that she hurriedly ran towards him just to finish him.

Does she really hate him so much? Why is she doing this? Is this an order from Konoha? For her god forsaken village? All those questions were lingering inside his head that time.

He was gritting his teeth and his sudden vision loss wasn't helping him at all. But he can still sense her chakra. Uchiha Sasuke had finally grasped her neck and he quickly grabbed the poisoned kunai on her left hand.

'_Is this really what you've wanted, huh Sakura?'_

He mused at that time.

He wasn't thinking clearly and he was devastated and furious by her second attempt to kill him.

When he was about to use her own poisoned kunai to injure her, out of nowhere, Naruto had arrived and saved her. He took Sakura away from his grasp and he was shook by this idiot's arrival. He grimaced at Naruto and Sakura's direction. Now he knows that she was doing it for the sake of the village and for this idiot, Naruto.

Jealousy, betrayal and despair crept into him at the same time. Did Sakura fell out of love and moved on and decided to love this idiot, Naruto?

Well, he left the village after all and it's none of his business anymore and He already severed all the bonds he had with them, but he can't keep thinking that it's a possibility that she had given up on him already.

He can't think clearly and he wanted to laugh maniacally at the disgusting thought of Sakura loving Naruto.

He didn't know what to believe anymore.

First, the brother who murdered his whole clan just wanted to protect the village after all.

Second, this bastard Danzo saying he wasted Itachi's sacrifice for the village.

Third, that masked man revelations about his brother and village.

Fourth, the girl who used to love him dearly wanted to kill him for the sake of village.

He wanted to scream at all of them, clearly they couldn't understand his despair. Their clan wasn't murdered in front of them. They didn't have a troubled childhood. Of course Naruto, would object to that, but the both of them were different. Naruto didn't have a family to begin with. They didn't grow hateful towards their elder brother.

And his hate towards the Konoha Village grew even more after that past incident.

(-)

.

.

.

After the former avenger reminisced that time at Iron Country and the troubled past he had done to his comrades. He finally decided to get out of the hot shower and proceeded to lie down on his comfortable bed. He then thought of his present problem which about his pink-haired teammate.

He knew that both he and Sakura didn't mention the incident from Iron Country after the war with Madara. It's just not worth mentioning anymore, but now they can't run away from it, and now that Sakura was suffering from a memory loss, he can't help to think that she wouldn't forgive him.

The former avenger creased his forehead at the sudden thought. He gritted his teeth and clenched the bed sheets tightly. He then murmured angrily,

"I guess it was too late after all."

Sasuke thought he wouldn't see her lightened emerald-colored eyes smiling at him again. Her bubbly laugh around him and the way she say his name with_, 'Sasuke-kun'._

He doesn't want to accept it, but it seems like he was missing her. He missed the way she calls his name, 'Sasuke-kun'.

He missed the way her emerald-colored eyes looking at his obsidian orbs. The way her pink tresses fall and perfectly framed to her petite face.

The cherry blossoms fragrance coming from her, after all she was also named after that Spring tree.

The former avenger tilted up from his bed. Then the dark-haired ninja realized something…

He realized that he had already fallen for the medic kunoichi before. How's that possible? He mused.

He tried to stop those unneeded feelings…But he couldn't. There is a demon inside him that was begging for him to release. He had already sworn to himself to be an avenger. His inability to avenge his family and his hatred towards his brother that time made him unable to reciprocate those feelings for her.

The young him was clouded by grim and turmoil. It was inevitable, he knew he would leave Konoha sooner or later. And those unnecessary bonds with his comrades were only a distraction for his path for revenge.

He thought he had a cursed and bleak soul. Maybe he was cursed since he was young. Sasuke thought fondly that Sakura would realize that loving him would just result to endless heartaches and pain.

And maybe, just maybe…it was a good thing that she had forgotten about him with those hate filled memories.

.

.

.

(-)

Haruno Sakura went home that night and after saying goodbye to her Kumogakure friend, Shi-san, she instantly went to her room and shut the door so her mother can't disturb her by asking questions if she was going out with that Kumo-ninja.

She immediately decided to lie on her bed and her mind thought about the Uchiha's kiss. She blushed at the thought, but she immediately shook her head upon remembering that he tried to kill her before.

She can't remember why he tried to kill her. But all she knows that he clearly wanted to end her life that time. The look on his eyes and the way he grabbed her ninja cloak. All thanks to Naruto's sudden arrival, her life was spared and saved.

She started sobbing at the memory and she realized maybe that's the reason her brain doesn't want to remember those awful memories. It would just bring her devastation and sadness.

The pink-haired medic kunoichi quickly dozed off from her weeping and slowly she started to close her eyes.

After having a surprisingly dreamless night, she was awoke up by a sudden knock on her door that her mother telling her that she has a visitor early this morning.

It was none other than the former kyuubi host, Uzumaki Naruto.

She quickly rubbed her eyes and croaked, "What are you doing here so early, Naruto?"

The blonde ninja quickly waved at her sleepy form and exclaimed loudly, "Good morning Sakura-chan!"

"Good morning."

"Umm...Is it a bad timing for me to come over?"

She quickly interjected him and smiled at his direction, "No…Not at all. I just woke up. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Baa-chan asked to summon us this afternoon. I think it's a mission for us Team 7."

"Ah. I see I'll be there. Thanks."

"Sakura-chan…you don't have to do this mission if you're not comfortable—"

"It's okay Naruto. I can handle it. See you later."

Upon hearing his pink-haired teammate's replies, Naruto sighed inwardly and waved goodbye to her. He knew that it would be uncomfortable for Sasuke and Sakura to meet again, now that Sakura had only remembered Sasuke's attempt to kill them before at Iron Country.

He knows it would be awkward for the two to get along with this mission. The former kyuubi host lazily dragged his feet along the streets, wondering if his two best friends will finally get along just like before.

After reassuring her teammate that she's alright, Uzumaki Naruto decided to give up his inquiries and left her house.

The pinkette hurriedly prepared herself to meet her teammates with the Hokage. Sakura had already a thought that the aloof Uchiha boy was one of her teammates along Naruto. Even though she can't remember his existence before, she had a weird feeling that he was one of her teammates.

It was clearer now that she remembered the way she spoke his name and the feelings she couldn't express in words.

Who is Uchiha Sasuke to her before?

Does he hate her so badly that he resorted to hurt her before?

There are so many questions lingering inside her mind.

Before anything else, the pink-haired then decided to go to the library to do some research. She wanted to find some answers.

When she finally had arrived at the Konoha Library, she quickly went to the Historical section. There she looked for the declassified files ten years ago.

She briskly found the records she was looking for and when she opened the book, she is astounded by the shocking revelations of the article.

The pink-haired medic read:

"_Ten years ago, one of the prominent ninja clan of Konoha and co-founder of the village, The Uchiha clan was massacred. Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto's eldest son, Uchiha Itachi slaughtered his own family and family members. But it was a mystery to why he spared his younger brother, Uchiha Sasuke." _

After reading that awful information, Sakura felt a tremendous pain coming from her temples. She quickly closed the book and sat down. She was still shaking and she was still gaping at the information.

"His whole family…was murdered?" Sakura murmured shockingly.

She immediately shook her head from disbelief and continued to read the declassified files. Upon moving to the next section, she read the next article:

"_During the war with Madara, Uchiha Sasuke a former missing nin and defector of the village mysteriously returned to battlefield. Although he killed his own brother, Uchiha Itachi and a former ninja of the Iwagakure village, known as Deidara, both members of the criminal organization, Akatsuki. He also attacked the Kage Summit and killed a number of samurais. He also killed one of the elder advisers of Konoha, Shimura Danzo. But it was a mystery to why he suddenly had returned to the battlefield and helped the Konoha Village Hero, Uzumaki Naruto to fight Uchiha Madara." _

When Sakura read the passage, she creased her forehead at the appalling information. She mused, _'He finally avenged his family after all.'_

Upon reading all the declassified information, she can't still find the answers to her questions. What is the connection of the murder of his clan to her missing memory?

Anyway, the pink-haired medic is merely satisfied with her newly found information. She then remembered what Uchiha Sasuke had told her yesterday and he was right, after all it would be meaningless if she couldn't help herself to remember those lost memories.

.

.

.

**_At Hokage's office – Afternoon_**

Haruno Sakura was running late, she looked at her watch and saw it was almost quarter to two o'clock. She grimaced at the thought of being late and the Hokage wouldn't be amused with her tardiness. She didn't realize the time when she was looking some information at the library.

When she finally had arrived at the Hokage tower, she opened the door and saw that her two teammates were already there waiting for her. The former kyuubi host was grinning at her form while the dark-haired brooding boy had remained silent and quickly avoided her gaze.

The Hokage then voiced out, "Sakura! You're late!"

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, I went to do some…errands before going here."

The blonde hokage raised her left eye brow upon hearing the pinkette's excuse, but she just sighed at her. The hokage immediately continued to brief the team with their newest mission.

"Well, now that you're all here and I know that Haruno Sakura had fully recovered from her past accident mission. I think this is the right time to give you three a new mission…"

The Hokage continued, "Team seven, will be delivering an important document to Kumogakure village and the client was one of the Raikage's bodyguard named Shi. He specifically asked your team to help him with this mission."

Upon hearing the Hokage's announcement, the former kyuubi host's expression had changed from a glorious one to a defeated expression. The Hokage knew that Naruto would be excited with this sudden announcement, but she failed to notice that the former kyuubi host is taken aback when she mentioned the name of the Kumogakure ninja.

When the Hokage was explaining the mission briefing and upon hearing that their mission will be involving that blonde-know-it-all kumogakure ninja, Sasuke clenched his fist. Sasuke mused, _'Why is that bastard involved with everything?'_

But upon observing the Uchiha survivor and her student Sakura, the Hokage was taken aback by their grimly demeanors.

The Uchiha had an unreadable expression meanwhile her medic kunoichi student wasn't paying attention. It seems the two of them had avoiding each other, but she realized that Sakura hadn't fully remembered the Uchiha boy.

The Hokage cleared her throat and continued, "Sakura, do you remember everything now?"

"N—not yet, Hokage-sama."

"Hmm. You know Uchiha and Uzumaki were your teammates from Team 7 right?"

Sakura nodded swiftly. Reassuring her teacher with right words, She forced her lips to an upward motion to smile. Sakura replied, "Yes Hokage-sama. You don't have to worry. I'm excited to do this mission."

The medic kunoichi heard someone's voice upon answering the Hokage, she heard the former unspoken dark-haired ninja commented seething,

"Hn. Of course, she's excited."

The Uchiha survivor was smirking devilishly while he wasn't looking at the medic kunoichi's direction.

It seems like he was taunting her and Sakura didn't like it. Sakura knew judging by his silent persona; Sasuke would just stay quiet for the whole briefing.

Naruto heard the Uchiha's unusual comment. Normally, Naruto knew his dark-haired bestfriend wouldn't say a word while the Hokage was briefing their mission. But he realized that the Kumogakure ninja was mentioned and Naruto knew that his best friend was severely annoyed by it.

When Sakura heard the Uchiha's comment, she quickly retorted, "Do you have a problem with Shi-san tagging along? _Sasuke…-kuuun_?" She slowly uttered his honorable suffix, teasing that she forgot to add it to his name.

The Uchiha survivor finally decided to look towards her direction and scoffed at her retort. Sasuke heard her voice calling his name again. But this time, he knew she was doing it purposely to irate him. He sighed inwardly, at the childish gesture of his teammate, but he realized that the pink-haired medic was still mad at him.

He remained silent at her gesture and he just scoffed back at her.

"Alright, enough with this fiasco, Sakura, are you comfortable doing this mission? You can just tell me if you're—"

The pink-haired medic smiled at the Hokage and her voice was unusually high, "I'm fine, Tsunade-sama."

Sakura then continued, "I think we should ask Uchiha—I mean _Sasuke-kuun_ over here if he's comfortable with this mission with someone like me."

Upon hearing the pinkette's sarcastic taunt, the Uchiha survivor creased his forehead. She was teasing her and he didn't like it, she was still mad at him. He can't answer back to her, because he knew it would just make the situation worst and she was already furious at him.

He bit his lip and thought he shouldn't have opened his blabber mouth. But he can't help to get irritated with the mentioning of that Kumogakure ninja's name.

Sasuke regretted his early gesture and decided to bottle up his feelings inside.

Meanwhile, the Hokage had already sensed that the situation starting to get tensed. Tsunade immediately announced,

"Whatever happened to the two of you, you need to sort it out like grownups. You're not kids anymore and I don't want this mission to be aborted because of your childish attitudes, our diplomatic relations with Kumogakure no Sato would be strained if we will fail this simple mission. Understood?"

The members of team seven acknowledged her words and nodded swiftly at her announcement.

After seeing the tension had cleared, the blonde Hokage sighed and shouted, "Dismissed! Except for you, Sakura. I have something to discuss with you."

While the Uchiha survivor and the former kyuubi container had exited her office,

Tsunade quickly uttered, "Sakura, I know these past few days had been hard for you, especially with your memory loss…I just want you to know that if you needed to take a break you can tell me."

Sakura forcefully smiled at the Hokage and miserably voiced, "I'm doing just fine, Tsunade-sama. Thank you for your concern."

Upon hearing Sakura's reply, the Hokage immediately knew she was lying and she was making that face again. The Hokage's expression tensed and she finally asked her,

"D—did you finally remember _him_?"

Upon hearing the Hokage's words, Sakura's eyes widened. She didn't know what to answer. But her former teacher was eager to divulge the unknown information to her.

The Hokage croaked, "You don't have to answer it. Whether you remembered something or not, I just want to let you know, after your accident. That Uchiha boy came up to me one night and asked me to assign his probation duty into the hospital."

The pinkette suddenly was taken aback upon hearing those words. _'He asked Tsunade-sama to assign him to the hospital? But why?'_

"I know you don't remember him fully, but in my opinion…he truly cares for your well-being."

After the pink-haired medic heard those words, Sakura looked towards the ground while narrowing her emerald-colored eyes. She doesn't know what to think of it. Her missing pieces of the lost memories slowly building into new hope, new hope that someday she will learn what really happened that time at the Iron Country Bridge.

.

.

.

_tbc_

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you guys for the reviews! _18Quirky, Matthew Uchiha and Guest! _

_Guest_**:** Yeah, I was nervous when I was doing the 'Iron Country Bridge accident'. It's really hard for me to come up with their reactions. I just hope we can already see what Sasuke's POV in the manga about that matter. Thanks!

_To all:_ What do you think will happen next? and please drop a review or whatever! It really means something to me. Thank you!


	11. Her Stubbornness

**Ch. Title: **Her Stubbornness

**Theme: **Girl literally forgets boy, boy had to prove himself to girl _etc etc etc._

**Genre: **Angst/Romance/Comedy

**Word Count: **4,826

**Pairing:** Sasuke and Sakura

**Ch. Summary:** Unexpected news was thrown to Sasuke about his pinkette teammate.

**A/N:** This is a late tribute to Naruto 685. _*flails*_ this is important as a Sasusaku shipper, If you haven't read that chapter, go read it now.

_**edit:** fixed some missing words_

* * *

_-my feelings will reach you one day_

.

.

.

The three members of the newly reunited Team seven had finally arrived at their meeting point. The silent aura was deafening and Uzumaki Naruto wasn't amused with Sakura and Sasuke's silent treatment with each other.

No wonder he had a gut feeling that this mission would be an awkward one, after all their mission was to escort that Kumogakure ninja back to his village.

Speaking of that Kumo ninja, that bastard, can't he take care of himself alone? He's a ninja for pete's sake and a bodyguard of the Raikage after all. The former kyuubi host mused angrily.

At last, when the _blonde-know-it-all_ Kumogakure ninja had arrived, Team seven immediately went along with the mission.

(-)

In the forest, the pink-haired kunoichi and the Kumogakure ninja was walking ahead leaving behind the former kyuubi host and the former Uchiha avenger.

Shi can't help but notice that the Konoha medic was taciturn all throughout the journey. The pink-haired medic didn't even greet him this morning and her usual friendly demeanor was flat and somber.

The Kumogakure ninja had decided to start talking to the pinkette kunoichi.

"Sakura-san, is everything alright?"

Upon hearing Shi's voice, the pink-haired kunoichi tilted her head towards his direction and she replied with a forceful smile,

"Of course, Shi-san."

"Pardon me for saying this, but you're acting strange." Shi noticed.

Confusion was seen on the medic kunoichi's facial expression.

"Am I? Uhm, it's just a lot of things had clouded my mind lately. Don't worry about it." Sakura retored.

"If you need any help, I'm just right here. Sakura-san."

Sakura forced her lip to an upward motion. She smiled forcefully at the Kumogakure's direction and mentioned, "Thanks, Shi-san."

(-)

Meanwhile the two Konoha ninjas namely Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke were witnessing the conversation between the Kumogakure ninja and their pink-haired medic teammate.

The former kyuubi host irritatingly scowled at their interaction and he knew Sasuke was also feeling the same way with the sudden friendliness of that guy towards Sakura.

Naruto quickly whispered to the dark-haired ninja's side and murmured, "Sasuke, did you talked to Sakura-chan yet…you know… about the— you know what I'm saying?"

The Uchiha survivor knew what Naruto was talking about. The dark-eyed ninja just answered him by a simple, "Not yet."

"About her lost memories, do you think will she ever remember everything?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know."

"What do you plan on doing?"

The former avenger was starting to get annoyed by Naruto's sudden inquiries. He knows that his best friend is also worried about the two of them, but he can't do anything about Sakura's lost memories. He already did what he could do for her to remember him. He realized he just made himself an ass in front of her all throughout this problematic ordeal. If she doesn't help herself to remember those things, then it's not his problem anymore.

Did he have already given up? Not in any chance. But he was thinking to give their pink-haired teammate a space for the meantime.

What's the matter right now is Sakura was still mad at him about that Iron Country incident. He wanted to explain to her the full details, but he doesn't know where to start. He can't just walked straight up to her and mention, _–"Sakura, I tried to kill you and I'm sorry for that. Let's just forget the past." _

It's not easy to forget the past. Out of all people he knows that familiar feeling of pain. That's why he restrained himself to talk to her until she recovered some of her remaining memory of him.

He quickly turned to his idiot best friend and croaked,

"You're annoying me with your questions, Dobe. Shut up."

But his best friend idiot was still persistent.

Upon hearing this, Naruto widened his eyes and shouted, "Teme. I know you're upset, but please can't you see the whole picture here."

But Sasuke just grunted at the former kyuubi host, "Stop shouting. Your voice keeps giving me a headache. It's annoying, so shut up."

Upon hearing his best friend's retort, the former kyuubi host widened his eyes. He knew Sasuke was upset, but he can't just stand there and not say anything. He immediately shouted back, "OH—SO AM I THE ONE WHO'S ANNOYING NOW? YOU TEMEEEE! STOP ACTING COOL AND ACTING LIKE YOU DOESN'T CARE!"

.

.

.

_Meanwhile, on the other side of the road…_

Not knowing that the Kumogakure ninja and their pink-haired medic teammate had stopped walking and decided to look back solemnly at her teammate's direction because of Naruto's sudden loud voice.

Haruno Sakura saw how her two teammates were bickering with each other like idiots.

She just creased her forehead at the childish behavior of her two teammates. The pinkette mused, _'Are they always these intense?' _

It seems like she had already experienced this before. Suddenly, her headache was returning and a sudden vision was flashed inside her head.

.

.

.

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!_

"_If you two are just going to barf the food then don't eat it!"_

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!_

"_Teme, you think you're cool now huh?!"_

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!_

"_Hn. Shut up. Dobe!"_

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!_

"_You're all right? Mr. Scaredy-cat?"_

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!_

"_There's a man only that I can kill. My…That time I was crying…"_

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!_

"_Sakura, you must have noticed it first right?"_

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!_

"_Your analytical ability and genjutsu know-how is the most improved on our team."_

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!_

.

.

.

Those memories, if she wasn't mistaken those memories are coming back from her genin days. It feels nostalgic remembering those scenes and of course, her dark-haired brooding teammate were also included in those flashbacks.

Haruno Sakura realizing that her lost memories were slowly coming back to her. She felt her temples and a recurring pain was easing inside her head.

She mused,_ 'It's slowly coming back…and it's painful.'_

Then the Kumogakure ninja saw her painful ordeal and hastily went to her side and asked,

"Sakura-san, what's wrong?"

'_Ack!'_

But the pink-haired medic kunoichi had only muttered, "It hurts!"

Sakura quickly closed her eyes not realizing that she was almost stumbling.

(-)

Upon realizing that their other teammate was having a hard time, Uzumaki Naruto promptly saw Sakura's figure was about to fall down.

But with a blink of an eye, Naruto realized that his dark-eyed best friend quickly teleported behind the pink-haired medic's direction and Sasuke immediately caught the medic kunoichi just in time on his arms, preventing her whole body to fall down to the ground.

Naruto had only mused at his sudden gesture and he was still grinning at Sasuke's actions, _'Sasuke…you!—Heh.'_

Meanwhile, the Uchiha survivor was panting and he quickly looked towards the pink-haired kunoichi's side.

The young kunoichi was sudden perplexed to what Sasuke did to her. She thought she was still having those sudden flashbacks and Sasuke catching her body was just a figment of her imagination.

But she was wrong.

This is really happening before her eyes.

Did Uchiha Sasuke have saved her from falling off to the ground?

She saw how his lips were still pursed in a horizontal line. His solemn expression was still the same. His eye brows furrowed and those cold-heartened coal-colored eyes were still glaring at her widened viridescent orbs.

The medic kunoichi can't believe what she was seeing. Sasuke caught her frail lithe body like she was a feather of some sort. He even carefully made sure her body didn't hit the ground.

Her headache was still lingering, but she felt that the pain was subsiding. She can't concentrate to what was happening and she was still dazed by her dark-haired companion's sudden action.

All she could feel was Sasuke's radiating warm from his body and his heartbeat. His chest pressed upon her left shoulders and arms. Upon realizing she was blushing from his actions, she quickly avoided the Uchiha survivor's melting stare.

It was awkward, but she needs to tell him that he can already release his grasp from her shoulder. The pinkette then stuttered,

"Sasuke-kun, Yo—you can release me now. Th—thank you for catching me."

Upon hearing Sakura's protest, the former avenger realizing he was still holding her close to his chest. Sasuke quickly released his grasp and he awkwardly went back to Naruto's side.

Even the blonde-know-it-all ninja was shock and dismayed. He was just an inch away from Sakura. Despite that, Shi didn't felt that the Uchiha survivor quickly moved beside their direction.

Shi realized that this person's speed was amazingly unbelievable. His moves were kind of lightning or something. The Kumogakure ninja saw how that Uchiha survivor had caught Sakura in his arms and he frowned at the Uchiha survivor's heroic gesture towards the pinkette.

(-)

Just outside the Kumogakure's gate. Naruto had finally stretched his arms in the air. After journeying for about eight hours and a half, they had finally completed the mission successfully.

Naruto inwardly smirked at the news where the _blonde-know-it-all _would be staying back at his own village. Now that Shi was no longer a problem between Sasuke and Sakura, the former kyuubi host was quickly relieved.

After successfully delivering the important document alongside escorting back the Raikage's bodyguard, the pink-haired medic quickly thought about Shi-san's preposition back at the Raikage's office.

Well since Konoha and Kumo had been allies since the last war and it's a part of their international treaty, the Kumogakure ninja told Sakura that their village needs some professional medic ninjas for their recently renovated hospitals. For six months they needed to train the newly recruits for Kumogakure's newly built hospitals and the Raikage had already approved of the idea.

Upon hearing this from Shi, Sakura contemplated if that's a good idea. She had concluded that it would be a great opportunity for own career growth. But still, it's for six freaking long months and she wondered if it's a good idea after all, But she thought that the long-term assignment will make her mind stray away from thinking about her missing memory and that Uchiha stuck up.

(-)

_**Three days had past…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sasuke and Sakura weren't in still in talking terms. At Ichiraku that night, after consuming the whole ramen bowl, Uzumaki Naruto who was frustratingly exhausted from Sasuke and Sakura's pathetic excuse for not accepting his dinner daily invites. He was thinking of doing something to convince each other to make up.

Naruto recalled.

The pinkette excused,_ "I'm sorry, Naruto. I have a hospital shift tonight."_

On the other hand the Uchiha survivor excused,_ "I can't make it. I'm busy."_

Excuses. Excuses. How long those two would be avoiding each other. This is really getting to his nerves. The former kyuubi host had decided to visit Uchiha Sasuke. He wanted to talk to him about this important matter. Naruto decided he doesn't want to lose his both best friends. They're the only family he got and he won't let it happen for Sasuke and Sakura to avoid each other for a long time.

When the former kyuubi host had arrived at the Uchiha's residence, he immediately entered the premises without knocking and he decided to shout Sasuke's name.

"Sasuke! Are you home?"

Upon hearing a distinctive annoying voice, the former avenger who was busy sharpening his ninja tools at his bedroom decided to go outside his room to check who's the house intruder. He quickly regretted for not locking his front door properly.

Oh well, who in his right mind would be breaking inside the Uchiha compound? Only idiots and dumbasses.

Nevertheless he was right. Standing in front of his living room was his idiot best friend.

"There you are! I was thinking if you're not busy—" Naruto shouted across his living room.

With crossed arms, Sasuke thought if scolding this idiot wouldn't do any good, might as well get straight to the point and just ask what he wants this time. The former avenger was still glaring intently at the blonde idiot and he seethed,

"What do you want?"

Naruto responded, "It's about your situation with Sakura-chan."

Upon hearing the blonde's response, the former avenger raised an eyebrow at the former kyuubi host. Sasuke remained silent and was still glaring at him.

Naruto then continued,

"If you haven't noticed, she's still pretty pissed off at you since _that_ incident. Just my observation. And you're still not doing anything to win her back."

But Sasuke just cursed inwardly, now his best friend was starting get on his nerves.

_Here we go again._ Naruto who was stating the obvious reason was right. But well, up until now he didn't know what to do. He realized if it was better for her to forget him totally so he would've just moved on with his life. His manly pride was preventing him to win Sakura back. His stupid Uchiha pride.

Girls worship the ground he walks on and girls chased him ever since he was young. Not the other way around. He wouldn't chase someone for their affection. He thought.

But this girl isn't just _someone _or some fan girl of him. This girl was the light who filled his dark existence, the one who didn't gave up on him.

The girl who cried her eyes out to confessed her undying love for him that night before he went to Orochimaru.

The girl who still decided to love him even though everyone was against him.

The girl who waited for years for him to come back.

The girl's heart that he had once broke and he still regretted it up until to this day.

But he knows he couldn't just forget her and let that Kumogakure tool to take her away from him. Upon realizing that their pink-haired teammate has become one of his precious comrades and eventually the medic kunoichi's romantic feelings had already reached him, he decided to pursue her back. He couldn't just let Sakura fall for that Kumogakure ninja know-it-all.

Sasuke continued, "If the only thing that she could remember was back at the Iron Country, then I can't do anything about it."

"Why wouldn't you explain yourself to her?" The former kyuubi host retorted.

The former avenger narrowed his eyes at the ground, avoiding the glaring stare of his best friend, "It's too complicated. Besides, even If I explain it to her, I don't think she still loves me like she did before."

Upon hearing those words, Naruto widened his eyes and asked playfully, "How about the kiss? You said you kissed her right? What happened to that? Maybe she'll think about it."

"Yes, our kiss was quickly ruined after she remembered that incident and she started to grab that _blonde-know-it-all_ hand and ran away from me." Sasuke growled.

"Ugh, I told you we would've punched that clown's face before escorting him back to his damn village!" The former kyuubi host shot up his arms in the air like he was about to punch somebody.

Naruto continued, "Anyway, that's not the only reason why I came here. I heard from Ino that Sakura-chan was asked by the Raikage and that idiot Kumo-nin to work for their village for six months. Something to do with newly built hospitals or whatever."

After hearing that from his best friend, Sasuke immediately clenched his fists. It seems like Sakura's determination to leave Konoha is so strong and he's one-hundred percent sure it was because of _that_ incident and him.

This is getting way out of hand. If he didn't do anything right now, he'll lose her forever. Damn with his Uchiha manly pride and he's the only one who could stop her from leaving the village.

.

.

.

That night, Ino went to Sakura's residence to have their long waited girl's night out. This is the only day of the week where the both of them have their day offs.

Not only that, but Ino had already heard the news from Shizune who was told by the Hokage that Sakura was invited by that Kumogakure ninja to partake on a six month medical mission in their village. She was dying to ask her pink-haired best friend if the news was true.

Ino quickly thought if her best friend would accept the overwhelming preposition, in fact that will help Sakura to think about the things about her entire memory loss situation.

But out of all people, the Yamanaka kunoichi knew that her best friend will just be running away from a certain person named, Uchiha Sasuke.

She realized it wouldn't solve anything and if it's the last resort to stop her from leaving Konoha then Ino would give it a second try to convince her best friend this time.

The blonde kunoichi started to grab the nail polish from Sakura's drawer and she decided to begin painting her toe nails at the floor board. While her pinkette best friend was relaxing on the bed flipping some fashion magazines and books.

Ino decided to break the silence, "So…forehead, are you really leaving Konoha?"

The sea foamed-eyed kunoichi tilted her head towards the blonde and was suddenly astounded, "What! Uhh…Where did you heard that Ino-pig?"

Ino asked playfully, "Shizune slipped the other day. Just tell me, are you really accepting Kumogakure's proposal?"

Sakura who was reading some magazines and books paused at the scene and wasn't sure what to make of it. She deeply sighed and when she's finally ready to answer her best friend's inquiry she breathed,

"Well, I think it's a great opportunity for me to practice my medical ninjutsu and besides, the Kumogakure needs some help back there and I thought why not give it a try."

But the cerulean-eyed kunoichi frowned at her answer,

"Do you really want to do this?"

Sakura smiled towards her best friend while flipping the last page of the magazine, after she is done from the magazine she decided to get the book on the other side of her bed. She decided to flip the pages and pretended to read the content,

"Of course. Why would I turn down such a perfect opportunity for a career growth?"

Upon hearing those words, Ino sighed heavily and rolled her eyes at the pinkette. Prompting Sakura to ask her back,

"What's the matter?" Sakura asked.

The cerulean-eyed kunoichi who is painting her toe nails minutes earlier then stopped and decided to go over to Sakura's bed.

"Sakura…Listen to me, if you're running away because of what happened at the house, I don't think this is a good idea. I'm sorry for putting you through that. Your teammates and I just want the best for you to finally remember your lost memory."

Upon hearing those words, the pink-haired kunoichi had decided to lean back on the headboard of her bed. She was now facing her cerulean-eyed best friend.

The pinkette paused for a second and decided to respond, "I know what you're saying. But…but I realized, I can't go on like this. I don't want to love someone who doesn't care about me."

Ino just breathed, "Sakura…"

The pink-haired kunoichi's eyes blossomed and her expression brightened. Sakura then continued, "But really thanks to you guys, something had triggered inside my memory and that's my memory of Sasuke-kun and even though my memory of him doesn't fully return, I know deep inside my heart. I _was_ in love with him before. To be honest, Ino, I don't want to love him anymore. How can I still love someone who tried to kill me before?"

Ino then raised an eyebrow, "So you have finally remembered him?"

Sakura shook her head, "Not all of it. But I only remembered where we fought each other."

The cerulean-eyed kunoichi saw that her best friend's viridian eyes was starting to get watery and Ino knew any minute from now, Sakura will start crying from this talking. She was not the right person to explain the grim details at what happened back in Iron Country. But she has no choice; she needs to voice out her opinion but in a different way.

"Listen to me forehead. When we were both young, we used to compete for Sasuke-kun's attention. I don't know if you still had remembered those times, but I had already given up my silly crush for him years ago."

Ino then continued, still staring at her pink-haired best friend, "And not only because you're my best friend, but I had realized in the end, you're the right girl for him. Look, you didn't stop loving him for two and half years, I mean if that was me, I would have given up already."

Upon hearing those words, Sakura was taken back. She can't still remember that her best friend used to have a crush towards that stuck-up Uchiha.

The pinkette uttered, "You're right, but I'm already tired of loving someone who doesn't even love me back. Two and half years have already been wasted, I guess it's time for me to find my happiness, don't you think? And maybe just maybe, I can find it back there in Kumogakure."

"Listen, Sakura...The thing with Shi...I know he's the Perfect guy. He's always there for you, not only he's handsome and you guys have a lot in common. But—But it doesn't necessarily mean he is also the _Mr. Right guy,_ especially if _Mr. Right guy_ had already captured your heart first."

The pinkette had finally stood up from the bed and upon hearing those words. Sakura knew deep inside her heart that Ino was right. She was just making excuses, but she thought this would be a perfect opportunity to finally forget that stuck up Uchiha. Loving him longer would just make things harder for her.

How can she still love someone who tried to kill her before? How crazy is that? And that stupid _'Sasuke-kun'_ keeps ignoring her after that incident. Yes, she was still mad at him, but if he really feels something for her, _Sasuke-kun_ would had already talked to her and straighten out things between the two of them.

But no, that stuck up person was still the almighty prided selfish Uchiha, even though she can't fully remember her memory of him, she knows deep inside her heart that she once loved that stuck up Uchiha.

She then answered her best friend, "You cannot change my mind Ino. I have already decided and I think this would be for the best."

Upon hearing those words, the blonde kunoichi just inwardly sighed. Ino knows that if Sakura had already decided to leave Konoha then there's no amount of words could stop her at this point.

_It's all up to you Naruto and Sasuke-kun._

.

.

.

.

_**The next day…**_

Sakura just got back from her medical errands just outside the village, Shizune asked the medical kunoichi to get some rare medicinal herbs just outside Konoha, since Shizune was too busy with the hospital and being the Hokage's secretary. The Hokage's assistant then asked a favor from Sakura to get the rare herbs for her instead.

It was already dawn when she finally went home and the pinkette hurriedly walked towards the entrance of the village. She stopped her tracks when suddenly she saw a familiar figure. It was none other than, her brooding teammate, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura breathed,

"Sasuke-kun."

Her emerald orbs still gazing at the Uchiha's face.

While the former avenger acknowledged her presence,

"Sakura."

The Uchiha survivor's expression was still emotionless. His cold-hardened onyx eyes was still staring through the pinkette's petite face.

The former avenger then broke the long pause,

"You're not avoiding me this time."

She reprimanded quickly, her half-lidded eyes were still glued to his emotionless expression,

"Is there a reason for me to avoid you, _Sasuke-kun_?"

Sasuke's expression was still ambiguous. His lips were still frowning.

"No. That's why I'm wondering why you have to go." The former avenger growled at the pinkette.

Upon hearing those words, Sakura's emerald-colored orbs had widened from shock. Is he stopping her from leaving Konoha?

Then suddenly a great nostalgia feeling had settled in. Sakura felt a _Déjà vu_ all over the place.

It feels like Sakura had already experience this before. The summer night sky and the beautiful crescent moon appearing on the horizon, the cold bench on the side, the stunning trees were lit by a dim light of the light post and the way they stood across from each other.

Then a wriggling sound was heard from Sakura's head. It was the same pain from before. It seems like part of her memory are coming back.

.

.

.

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!_

"_What are you doing here prowling in the middle of the night?"_

"_Why won't you say anything to me? Why do you always keep so quiet? You never say a single word to me?"_

"_Go back to bed."_

"…_but a thing like revenge cannot ring anyone happiness, not even me or you, Sasuke."_

"_I'm not the like the rest of you. We have different paths that we must walk."_

"_I told you I don't need your help. Don't try to look out after me."_

"_Even if I have friends and family, but without you, I will still be lonely."_

"_I'm so in love with you, I can't even stand it!"_

"_I will do anything for you!"_

"_You really are annoying."_

"_Sakura. Thank you."_

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!_

_._

_._

_._

Upon witnessing that sudden flashback inside her head, Sakura promptly tilted her head towards the former avenger. Wide emerald orbs glaring at the dark-haired ninja, she was creasing her forehead and upon learning and remembering a fragment of her lost memories. She realized that she once had tried to stop Sasuke from leaving the village at the very same place they're currently standing on.

At last, the pink-haired kunoichi had remembered that she was really in love with him before. She felt the hot trickling tears were about to drop from her eyelids, but she managed to control her urge to cry. She won't cry in-front of him. She inwardly thought.

Sakura then drawled, "Uchiha Sasuke."

_Oh no_, she was calling him by his whole name. Sasuke gulped at the thought and he was nervously clenching his fists.

The viridian-eyed kunoichi continued, "Did I confess to you at this very spot where we're standing?"

He remained silent, but knowing Sakura's famous temper. He decided to answer her inquiry with,

"Yes." Sasuke replied almost like a whisper.

"Then, I'm taking it back."

Upon hearing those words, Sasuke promptly raised his right eyebrow at her direction. Confusion was seen on his emotionless façade.

He grumbled, "Taking back what?"

His monotonous voice was still calm, but his tone has confusion and resentment.

"I'm taking back what I'd confessed to you, two and a half years ago."

"What the hell are you saying, Sakura?"

"You heard me, _Sasuke-kun_."

When the pink-haired kunoichi was about to walk out from the scene, a pair of hands had stopped her tracks. Her teammate's arms quickly grabbed her waist from behind. It was too quick; that she didn't even had a time to avoid his unpredictable gesture.

She felt her heart was about to explode and upon feeling the radiating heat from her teammate's torso, she didn't realize her face is already flustered.

Sakura had realized that her teammate was hugging her from behind.

'_Idiot! Admit it yourself that you liked it.' _It seems like her inner self was appearing once again.

She immediately jerked from her teammate's sudden romantic gesture. Sakura quickly stammered from the former avenger's action,

"Sasuke-kun, wha—what are y—you doing?" She was stuttering.

The Uchiha survivor was still hugging the pinkette's petite body. One of the rare things where the former avenger had broken his own rules is when he was letting his guard down. He values his own personal space, but at this very moment, He didn't even care if someone can see them. Nevertheless, Haruno Sakura was an exception to his own rule.

His half-lidded eyes were still staring at the ground. Sasuke's face weight was resting on her right shoulder.

Sasuke's monotonous voice became erratic, "I didn't expect you to forgive me, but If you want to know the truth. Then I will tell you." Sasuke raggedly whispered into her ear.

Eventually, the former avenger's urge to restraint his feelings for Sakura were suddenly gone out of the blue.

The pinkette's fragrance was intoxicating, it was sweet and fresh like she was a real cherry blossom flower. Well she was named after that tree right? That made sense.

Sasuke thought if someone can see them right now, especially that idiot, Naruto, he and the others would be ten times happier if he'll just admit his feelings for her. _Shame on you. _He mused. Her body warmth was really something, he felt something foreign and different yet at the same time it was amazing.

_To hell, with his personal space. _

* * *

.

.

.

_tbc_

_**A/N:**__ Guest, Stella and Matthew Uchiha, _thank you for your thoughts!

_Guest: _Yes, I will definitely let Sasuke tell Sakura about what really happened back in Iron Country. Next chapter, I suppose. Thanks!


	12. The Finale pt1

**Ch. Title: **The Finale pt. 1

**Theme: **Girl literally forgets boy, boy had to prove himself to girl _etc etc etc._

**Genre: **Angst/Romance/Comedy

**Word Count: **3,829

**Pairing:** Sasuke and Sakura

**Ch. Summary:** Continuation of Chapter 11.

**A/N:** I'm very sorry for the late update.

I think this story will be just 15 chapters or less? I just don't want to drag the story longer than that.

Thank you all for taking a time to read my humble fic! ｡◕‿◕｡ *hugs you all*

* * *

_Today I'll renounce them,__  
__the doubts and the fears I've been nursing..._

_Do I need a Reason – D'sound_

.

.

.

It's atypical for the former Uchiha avenger to break his own creed in life.

The Uchiha survivor had always this aristocratic attitude lingering within him. His emotions were always guarded like he doesn't want anybody else to see his true persona.

After the Uchiha massacre he has sworn to himself that he wouldn't let himself to care for other people. But when he met Naruto and Sakura, everything changed. He became naturally relaxed and calm when he was around his teammates.

They became his new family. Being around them made him so beloved and needed.

Essentially, before meeting them, he thought that his obsession and desire for revenge only matters.

But he was wrong.

_To hold back my fear__  
__and feel you so near__  
__I've never been this far before__  
_.

.

.

One of Sasuke's favorite parts of Sakura's facial structure was her mesmerizing emerald colored eyes. Every time he would look at those glimmering pair of green eyes, he knew he'll be hypnotized again in no time.

And that's one of the reasons why he can't look straight at her that night when he left Konoha. He doesn't want to see her watery eyes peering at him. He felt repentant by leaving Sakura's frail body at the bench, but he has no option, he needed leave.

.

**At Orochimaru's underground base.**

_(Sasuke's flashback POV)_

Then two and a half years had gone by.

Orochimaru introduced a mysterious anbu agent from his former village. This idiot keeps blabbering about his former teammates and bonds.

_Funny. _

Is this pale-faced idiot is his replacement?

Why does he know so much about his former teammates?

After using his sharingan on the irritating anbu agent, he thought that guy would be scared to death. But he was wrong, he followed him into his quarters and it seems like he was there in a mission to kill him.

The nerve of this guy to attack him inside Orochimaru's territory.

Does he think he'll defeat him that easily?

What an idiot.

Then there's a sudden loud bang.

When Sasuke successfully defended himself from the pale-faced anbu's surprise attack, suddenly, Sasuke saw a flash of pink and red running towards the anbu ninja.

A woman clad in red tunic top matching with a pink skirt.

She seems so familiar.

That scruffy short rose-colored hair and that red ninja head-gear.

That mysterious young woman was now clutching that pale-faced traitor's shirt and judging on her expression, she was ready to pound him to the ground.

She seems so angry at him. She was shouting all over the place.

After hearing her screeching loud voice, Sasuke had realized that the temperamental young woman was his former teammate.

_What is she doing here?_

Sasuke saw how she has grown into a captivating kunoichi.

_Ah, she was still the temperamental type._ _You haven't changed, Sakura._

Her moon-kissed long silky legs are really something though, he admits. He needed to call her name to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Is that you? Sakura."

He finally had the guts to call her name.

Two and a half years since the last time, I have seen those eyes.

_Those eyes that used to haunt me at night._

When she finally turned her whole body into his direction, Sasuke saw that same pair of emerald orbs again, and when the moment their eyes collided, he briskly recalled the last time when he saw those familiar orbs that used to hypnotize him.

Her stare has the look of desperation and longing. He wondered if she was still the same girl who had confessed to him years ago. And he wondered if she still feels the same way about him.

Finally when Sasuke was done fighting with Naruto and the pale-faced bastard, he met her again _face-to-face_. Sasuke quickly noticed the spike of chakra on her left hand.

_Not bad_. _She's directing the force of her chakra into her fists. _

Sasuke had already heard from Kabuto and Orochimaru that his ex-teammate had become the Fifth Hokage's apprentice after he left the village and she was in the team who defeated the very first member of akatsuki. Sasuke inwardly smirked at the information.

_(end of Sasuke's POV)_

.

.

.

The pink-haired kunoichi was still dumbfounded from the sudden gesture of her teammate; she didn't know what to make up for it. But her own instincts were telling her that she needed to get away from his affectionate back-hug.

Unbeknownst to the Uchiha survivor, Sakura briskly elbowed Sasuke's abdomen and upon hearing his pained voice, she promptly grabbed his right arm and with her monstrous strength, she twisted his arm in an upward motion.

"That's for knocking me out that night! _Sasuke-kun_." Sakura growled at the Uchiha ninja.

'_Heh, payback's a bitch, take that you moron!' _Her Inner Sakura cheered.

He definitely didn't saw it coming, Sasuke realized he had underestimated her all this time, he knew about her monstrous strength, but never in his life he would thought she would actually used it against him.

The last time he saw her displaying that tantamount of strength was in the war with Kaguya and Madara. But this time, she wasn't punching or kicking Madara's clone or headbutting the God-like Kaguya.

Did Sakura just striked him in the stomach?

In a second, Sasuke thought if Naruto transformed in to Sakura and was just playing a trick on him.

But upon hearing those words, Sasuke rapidly realized that she was the real Haruno Sakura. And yes, she was still definitely enraged at him.

The ebony-eyed Uchiha was still in pain, but he still managed to growl at the pinkette,

"Sakura, running away from the truth won't solve anything. If you're really dying to know what happened back there at Iron Country—"

The emerald-colored eyed kunoichi briskly tilted her head against the Uchiha survivor,

"What?" Sakura shouted.

He paused and exhaled for a second, and then he continued,

"For your sake, I will tell you everything you want to know." Sasuke gritted. His smolder look was still staring back at her.

Those words echoed through her ears, the kunoichi was taken aback by the dark-haired's blunt words.

She then thwarted her tracks.

She was now staring back at his pained form.

Sea foam-colored orbs met dark soulless eyes.

The pink-haired kunoichi rapidly sauntered towards him. Sakura's facial expression was still stern and hardened.

_This stuck-up Uchiha was right._

Running away now from the truth won't solve her problem might as well face it right now.

_To hold back my fear__  
__and feel you so near__  
__I'm scared of falling into deep this time_

.

.

.

"Tell me _everything_." Sakura seethed.

After she slowly prowled back on his spot, the former avenger quickly reacted in front of the pinkette. He gestured his teammate to sit on one of the benches.

When the both of them had finally seated, Sasuke briskly went along with his story.

"I don't know if you'd remembered anything, but my clan were killed by my older brother, Uchiha Itachi when I was just eight years old. Since then I swore to myself that I will get revenge. When the chuunin exams came, one of the Sannins and ex-Konoha ninja, Orochimaru had put a cursed mark on me. At first, I was terrified. But upon attaining that I need a great power to avenge my clan, I succumbed to that cursed power so I can finally avenge my clan."

Sasuke's half lidded eyes were still staring at the ground.

Meanwhile, the medic kunoichi was really paying attention to the former avenger's story and upon realizing that her teammate was having a hard time telling his side of story, a twisting pain was felt inside her abdomen. She already knew about his family massacre, after all she did her own research at the library several days ago.

The medic kunoichi thought it must've been hard for him to tell those grim stories again detail by detail.

She felt a pang of guilt inside her. She shouldn't have elbowed him a while ago. What the hell is she thinking?

'_You shouldn't have done that, look at him. He's so pained. You better apologize for striking him!' _Her Inner whispered.

The pinkette jerked back upon hearing the former avenger's translucent voice again.

"After that, I left the village. I cannot forget that night when I left you here in this very spot. It's funny that we're back at this place and talking about the same things." Sasuke muttered while he half-smirked at those words.

Sakura was taken aback, maybe that's why she was remembering some things and she felt a great connection with this spot. Something about him in this very moment strikes her as being somewhat familiar. Is it a fragment of her lost memory?

"You told me, you can't live without me…and you would join me with my quest for revenge..." Sasuke continued.

Upon hearing those words from the Uchiha survivor, Sakura rapidly saw the change of demeanor towards the former avenger's expression. His monotonous tone became affectionate and calm.

"But I knew better, I wouldn't just let you leave the village for someone like me. You have your family and friends back here. I have nothing left and yet you still want to look after me…"

Sasuke paused momentarily. He gazed towards the starless sky.

"…and for that I'm very thankful to you, Sakura." The former avenger conveyed. He turned to her direction and met her eyes.

The medic kunoichi gulped at his sudden reaction and statement. Sakura tried hiding her flushing cheeks from the Uchiha survivor.

Barely lit light post and noisy crickets was heard from the distance. It seems like the villagers were all gone and asleep even though it's still early to settle for the night.

The Uchiha survivor continued to share the details about Danzo's obsession with power and the truth about the Uchiha massacre.

How his brother, Uchiha Itachi was really a good man and not a traitor to the village.

The story behind Obito the masked man manipulated him and how he got Itachi's eyes and how he joined the war against Madara.

After all, Sasuke was pardoned by the Konoha Council to return to the village he had once tried to destroy. Given he should be on probation for the next years and re-enlisting again as a shinobi of the village. His newest goal was to become a Hokage. So he can eradicate the twisted shinobi system in this world.

But he was having second thoughts so far regarding his newest goal. He even felt that his idiot best friend would be a good leader than him. He realized that he should be focusing in the restoration of his clan's glory. After all, he was the only Uchiha survivor living now.

Sasuke continued to talk, "At the Iron Country, You appeared out of nowhere, I didn't know why you appeared suddenly in front of me, but I know you're not there to join me in my quest for revenge. You wanted to eliminate me. I don't know if Konoha had ordered you to."

Upon hearing those words, the medic kunoichi gulped.

"I wasn't." Sakura interrupted, still shaking her head.

The dark-haired ninja widened his eyes, "What?"

"I wasn't ordered by Konoha. I think…I think it's my personal decision."

"I see. I guess you've really hated me that time."

"No—I mean, I guess the past Sakura wanted to kill you because…because she really loves you. By that, I mean she wanted to pass the burden to herself. You said you've become a wanted criminal. Maybe that's the reason she wanted to kill you by herself. She doesn't want to see you going insane with your revenge stuffs."

Sasuke heard her words and he paused for a minute. His ambiguous expression turned in to a confusing one while he pouted his lips unknowingly. His voice deepened.

"Hn. That's a plausible reason for attempting to kill me." Sasuke uttered while half-smirking at her.

The medic kunoichi then stood up from the bench they were sitting on. Sakura laughed a bit at him. She thought it was funny, but cute how he was now smirking his lips.

"Uhm…Sasuke-kun, it's already late at night and I still needed to deliver these herbs to Shizune."

She smiled at the Uchiha survivor's direction. Sakura was thankful that her teammate had shared those sad stories just for her own sake. She was hopeful that it would bring a full circle to her lost memories.

But Sakura was desperate for something more, something that can lessen the pain inside her heart. She wanted to know if Sasuke feels the same way about her. She was already tired of waiting. After years of telling herself that if she patiently waited long enough for his return, then Sasuke will see her in another light.

Staying in love with him for the rest of her life knowing that he can't love her back will just cause more heart aches.

Now that she had slowly regaining her lost memories of him, she was unsure about her feelings.

She was now standing beside him and then she turned to him,

"I respect people who had looked at me in the eyes and told me the truth, no matter how difficult it may be. For that, I'm really thankful that you made your way here just to share your side of story, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke gulped at her response. Upon hearing those words, Sasuke also stood up from the bench they were sitting on,

"It would be unfair for you not to have knowledge about the truth. Forgive me if I haven't told you sooner." Sasuke drawled.

His hands were now inside his pockets.

His eyes were still staring at the ground, avoiding her persecuting stare.

Sakura immediately narrowed her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, I don't know if I still—"

The Uchiha survivor raised his left hand from his pockets. Gesturing his pink-haired teammate to stop.

"Don't. I'm not stopping you from leaving. I'm just here to share you those details."

Conflicted by her dark-haired teammate's vague response. She briskly questioned him,

"Then why did you hug me?"

Upon hearing Sakura's inquiry, Sasuke quickly reacted and shook his head. Confusingly, he wanted to avoid her question. He still doesn't know if why he suddenly acted like that.

Simply confused by her inquiry, Sasuke shrugged and he simply replied,

"I don't know."

Her forehead creased, crossing her arms in front of her, Sakura raised another eyebrow,

"You don't know?"

The pink-haired kunoichi was still standing still with her arms crossed. But she realized that forcing him for an answer would be totally unfair for the both of them. She doesn't want to get hurt by his response.

She knows deep inside her heart _Sasuke-kun_ doesn't feel the same way as her.

Sakura mentally slapped her forehead.

'_Who am I kidding? Sasuke-kun still sees me as his teammate and friend. Nothing more than that. You're an idiot SAKURA. IDIOT!'_

Upon realizing this, she quickly avoided his stare while her eyes softened,

"I'm sorry for my action earlier. That was so very immature of me. I shouldn't have striked you in the stomach." Sakura murmured.

Upon hearing Sakura's apology, the Uchiha survivor smirked and somehow he found her cute while she was rambling timidly.

Sakura was preparing to walk away from him, while Sasuke quickly grabbed her arms,

"Sakura. One more thing…Thank you for staying and listening." Sasuke's voice sound deeply rough.

This made Sakura jerked back and stared back again at his ebony looking eyes.

Then her head started to spin.

_Whirring sound.—_

.

.

.

"_Thank you for staying and listening."_

"_Thank you for staying and listening."_

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!

"Sakura, thank you."

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!

.

.

.

Those words seem familiar.

So _damn_ familiar that Sakura was even sure she had heard it before.

She felt the weight of those words.

It triggered something inside of her repressed memory that night.

_That night._

_Under the starless night sky._

_You and me._

_That cold-hardened bench._

_The moon was shining down over us._

_Hear my last pleads._

_Please…Don't…go…_

"_I'm so in love with you, I can't even stand it!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Sakura, thank you."_

Sasuke can feel the weight of Sakura's stare. He swiftly avoided her gaze and warded off his eyes to the opposite direction.

Then Sasuke heard the emerald-eyed kunoichi's warily voice,

"You know Sasuke-kun, it's much better if I had completely forgotten my memory of you." Sakura detested.

Upon hearing those words, Sasuke gulped silently and he looked over at her emerald-colored eyes. He knew she was still mad at him.

"Sakura." Sasuke breathed.

Her lips still pursed and she was deliberately shaken. Sasuke have taken to notice her shaken demeanor and he perceived that her words are none other than lies.

The Uchiha survivor continued,

"You're still annoying after all this time."

The dark-haired ninja slowly walked away from the scene, leaving the emerald-eyed young kunoichi alone and puzzled by his ambiguous statement.

.

_A__**s**__ long as we're under the same sky…_

.

_Silently __**a**__nd strongly…_

_I will wait for that __**d**__ay…_

.

After that fervent event, Sakura lazily went to the hospital and gave the medicinal herbs to Shizune and directly went home.

Lying in her bed, tugging her favorite pillow on her side, Sakura wondered if Sasuke's vague words have some deep meaning. Knowing Sasuke by now, he was always silent and obviously he is a man with few words, but after talking to him earlier she was now fully aware that the Uchiha survivor is not that cold-hearted as he used to be to her.

But upon discerning his vague last words to her, she briskly shook her head,

"He called me annoying again. Am I that too annoying for him?" She asked herself dejectedly.

'_Well, you just declared to him that you want to forget him aka. I hate you Sasuke-kun' _Her Inner uttered.

"He deserves to know that. I thought if I could forget his memory, then it'll be easy for me to move on. But I guess not. What am I going to do? I…I…I still love him."

She slowly squeezed the pillow she was hugging.

After discerning the mortifying action that she had done towards the former avenger, Sakura sobbed guiltily.

Her bed sheets and pillow cases were now soaked of her tears.

One hour and a half had passed.

Sakura was still tearing up.

"This is so pathetic, Sakura! This isn't like you. Show him you could start a new life without him. I bet he'll be glad if I was no longer here at Konoha. Hmph!" The pink-haired kunoichi cried while still clutching her pillow.

Not knowing on the other side of the village that Sasuke is having some trouble of sleeping through that night because the Uchiha survivor was also thinking of her.

* * *

_The next morning._

_._

_._

The dark-haired ninja was now lying in his bed thinking about what happened last night with his pink-haired _**annoying**_ teammate.

The former Uchiha avenger knew better. Sasuke had already seen through her lies before. And for that, Sasuke reckoned that Sakura was such a bad liar.

He wanted to call off her bullcrap last night, but he wanted to give her more time to think about her feelings for him.

Suddenly he was disturbed by a loud knock coming from his front door.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Are you in there? There's an emergency!" The voice shouted outside his door.

Sasuke immediately ran towards the door and when he finally opened it, he saw his idiot best friend's delightful grinning face.

"Naruto…what is it this time?" Sasuke infuriatingly inquired. Obviously he wasn't amused that this idiot is bothering him early in the morning. He wanted to wipe that silly grin on Naruto's face for disturbing him.

The former kyuubi host continued, "I heard from Ten-ten that she heard from Lee, that Kiba heard from Ino that she heard from Shizune that Baa-chan—"

Sasuke's temples were beginning to throb from pain. He was now at the verge of punching his blonde-idiot best friend straight in the face.

"Stop bothering me." Sasuke hissed.

The ebony-eyed Uchiha tried to close the door from his best friend's face and when he was about to do that, Naruto quickly stopped the door by using his right foot.

Uzumaki Naruto raised his left hand motioning the former avenger to shut up and persist to listen to him.

"I'm not finished yet, teme! This is some crucial news, listen up!" Naruto still continued while ignoring his best friend's deathly glare.

The former Uchiha avenger was now starting to get irritated. Even a calm person like him can lose his patience and even the Buddha too loses his patience.

Sasuke just scowled at the former kyuubi host. Sasuke knows he won't shut up for a while. So he just glared at him intently.

"I heard from Ten-ten that she heard from Lee, that Kiba heard from Ino that she heard from Shizune that Baa-chan that she heard from the Raikage that—"

He was now really losing his hard-earned patience for his best friend.

"You're testing my patience, dobe. Cut the crap and get to the point already." Sasuke seethed.

"…that Sakura-chan had accepted the deal with Kumo. It's just this morning that I've heard the news. I wonder why she didn't even tell us." Naruto promptly gossiped.

In Naruto's amusement, it was ten times funnier to piss off his best friend than any other people in Konoha. He mentally giggled at his best friend's reaction.

Upon hearing those words, Sasuke widened his eyes in shock.

"Why didn't you tell me quickly?" Sasuke creased his eyebrows. Irritation was now seen on the Uchiha survivor's handsome features.

"Well… if you haven't got a pole up into your ass. Then she wouldn't leave Konoha and Team 7 for that _pissy face_, Shi!"

"What did you say?"

"About the pole stuck up into your ass—"

"Not that, Idiot. What do you mean that she was leaving because of that _blonde-know-it-all_?"

"Well, I heard from Ino that she heard from Shizune that she heard from Baa-chan that Baa-chan heard from someone, that pissy-face was asking her hand for marriage."

After saying those words, Naruto had noticed that his best friend was now gone inside his house.

"Eh? Sasuke?! Where did he go?" Naruto croaked, still bewildered.

Naruto wondered where his teammate did went to, but on the other hand, the former kyuubi host knew better. The only time the Uchiha survivor reacts so fast is when it comes to their pink-haired teammate.

And just mentioning that Kumogakure's name, Naruto comprehended that Sasuke's stoic façade will change indifferently and he'll act as fast as lightning just to stop their certain teammate to leave Konoha.

He just let out a deep sigh and scratched his head,

'_Heh. I knew he'll be pissy in no time. Go and get Sakura-chan before it's too late.' _Naruto smirked.

* * *

.

.

.

_tbc_

**P.S:** Thank you all for your feedback guys. ಥ‿ಥ I appreciate it so much.


	13. The Finale pt 2

**Ch. Title: **The Finale pt. 2

**Theme: **Girl literally forgets boy, boy had to prove himself to girl _etc etc etc._

**Genre: **Angst/Romance/Comedy

**Word Count: **2,626

**Pairing:** Sasuke and Sakura

**Ch. Summary:** With Sakura's decision of leaving Konoha, would Sasuke be able to stop her from leaving?

**A/N:** This is such a short chapter. Ugh. _Writer's block block block._

Now that Naruto the manga has only remaining 4 chapters, I'm still not prepared for the ending. What do you guys think? Will Kishi make our favorite pair canon in the end? T^T.

/edit: Oooh, I forgot, Happy Birthday, Naruto!

* * *

_"Love is such a complicated thing."_

_- Hagoromo, Naruto Ch.693_  
_._

.

.

The Kumogakure ninja and Haruno Sakura stopped by at the edge of the Konoha. As soon as the Kumo-nin had received Sakura's acceptance letter to their joint treaty medical proposal, Shi traveled to Konoha in a blink of an eye to fetch the medical kunoichi, he just arrived this early morning.

Shi was so elated that Sakura had accepted their village's proposal, not only she was skilled as their Hokage in terms of medical skills, but he was also delighted that she'll be working on Kumogakure from now on. He admitted, he hated everyone from Konoha before, but Sakura was different.

She was like a flower blossomed in the middle of spring on a battlefield and when he saw her at Kumogakure when her team had a mission at their village; he was completely captivated by her radiating aura.

But when he heard that she lost some of her memories, he quickly devised a plan to win her heart and this time after learning that she's still single and available, he won't waste any time to court the young cherry blossoms' heart, now that the stupid Uchiha was out of the picture and it seems like something miserable had happened between the two of them.

.

.

.

"What's the matter?"

The Kumo-nin turned back and inquired the troubled Kunoichi.

"Nothing…It's just. I won't seeing Konoha for a very long time, might as well stare at it while I still can."

She smiled faintly at his form.

It was a lie. She was still hoping that a certain person will appear in front of her and that person will stop her from leaving.

But she realized that the great almighty Uchiha doesn't care about her. Now it was already too late to look back. Sakura sighed and followed the steps of the Kumogakure ninja.

"Don't worry, there a lot of interesting people back there at Kumo and I think they'll be fond having someone as lovely as you."

Shi insisted instead, he noticed that the Kunoichi was having second thoughts about their journey.

"Ah…That's so sweet, Shi-san. Thanks." Sakura smiled at the blonde Kumo-ninja.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke traveled as fast as he could so he could still find Sakura before she lastly leaves the village, he didn't have the chance to thank the Dobe for his information. If Naruto didn't intrude his house this morning, he wouldn't know of Sakura's sudden plan to leave.

He must make it to the edge of the village.

_It was now or never._

After asking some of the rookies if they had seen Sakura, he stumbled upon Kotetsu who heard from Izumo that he had seen the pink-haired kunoichi on the edge of the village with the Kumogakure ninja.

The dark-haired Uchiha rapidly ran towards the exit of the village to find his teammate. Upon arriving at the scene, thank Kami that they're still gathering their supplies. He first hid behind the large tree and decided to eavesdrop at their conversation.

It seems like Sakura was having second thoughts of leaving.

_I knew it. _

After witnessing their exchange of words, the former avenger has finally decided to show himself.

Sasuke jumped in front of two and the pink-haired medic was agitated by his unexpected appearance.

"Sakura,"

"Sasuke-kun. What are you—I thought…"

_What is he doing here? _

"That night, I know you're lying to me. That's why I told you that you're very annoying."

Sakura can't still believe the almighty egoistic Uchiha was in front of her. Was he here to stop me from leaving? _No—_it can't be, then why?

The pink-haired kunoichi narrowed her eyes; she lowered her lashes and bit her lip to ask him,

"How did you…how did you know?"

"You can't lie from me. I know you better than that."

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Why are you doing this? Do you really want to leave Konoha? Or was it because of _me_?"

Sasuke seethed, his expression turned dark upon saying those words. On the other hand, Sakura widened her eyes from his words.

"I asked you…that night…why did you hugged me then you answered me with "_You're still annoying, Sakura" _what kind of answer is that?!"

"You don't remember I kissed you that day at Yamanaka's house? After that fiasco or maybe you had completely forgotten it when you drag blondie's hand and ran away from me like I was a disease or something."

"It was because I remembered that memory from Iron Country. So it was my fault that I remembered that _first_?"

"I can't believe we're having this conversation."

"Neither do I."

"You know, you're starting to get on my nerves, Sakura."

"Oh really? Then I'm glad because I'm leaving with Shi-san."

'_Is it hard for him to say those words to me? Or maybe I'm too delusional to ask it. You're hopeless, Sakura! Ugh.'_

"Sakura…I wouldn't say this again, Please. Don't. Leave."

.

.

.

After witnessing the bantering between Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, the Kumogakure ninja decided to calm the both of them, but something had triggered inside his brain from this mess.

When Sakura had mentioned the Iron Country incident, Shi immediately relieved that day when a certain rogue ninja invaded the Kage Summit. If his memory serves him right, it was this person.

That man was a ninja from his most loathed ninja village, Konoha.

He joined the international crime organization, Akatsuki.

He tried to capture their village's secret weapon and eight-tailed beast and tried to kill Killer Bee.

He gate-crashed the Kage Summit and started to attack the Kages.

.

.

.

"Now that I remember, you're the famous, Uchiha Sasuke." Shi seethed.

The dark-haired Uchiha briskly turned his stature to the blonde-ninja when he heard him calling his name.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"I haven't noticed this before, but now that I finally remember at the Iron Country...You… you're that Uchiha brat who made a ruckus back there at the Kage Summit."

Shi continued, still glaring deathly at the Uchiha survivor. He then turned to Sakura and continued to ask her.

"You're the renowned missing-nin and an international criminal. Sakura-san, do you really want to associate yourself with this former criminal?"

Sasuke creased his forehead. This is the last straw, he had enough of this _blonde-know-it-all's _meddling with their business and insulting him in front of Sakura would be the last blow.

Sakura on the other hand was horrified with Shi's accuses at the Uchiha survivor, she wasn't present when Sasuke attacked the Kage Summit, but it seems like there a lot of people from other villages loathed Sasuke's past actions. Of course she wouldn't approve of what had Sasuke had done in the past, but he had already come back and he was starting to build his life after the war.

"Shi-san! Would you please calm down?" Sakura exclaimed.

But the Kumogakure ninja still continued to insult the Uchiha survivor. Still ignoring the pink-haired kunoichi's pleas.

"Uchiha-san, I heard you're still in probation. I think it would be better if you should just focus on finishing your probation duty and concentrate on how to become a better ninja to your own village."

"What did you say?" Sasuke angrily spatted.

This _blonde-know-it-all_ had irked him and he deserves to get what he was asking for.

After all, Sasuke was itching to punch this Kumo-ninja's face since day one. It wouldn't hurt anybody else, Sasuke mused.

"I said you should focus more on some other important things than bothering Sakura-san."

"It's not your _fucking_ business. _Blondie_." Sasuke fumed.

Shi's appearance had turned sour upon hearing Sasuke's mockery.

"Then we should continue what we started back there at the Iron Country. It would be an honor to fight the last Uchiha of Konoha. "

The Kumogakure ninja sneered at the dark-haired Konoha ninja.

"Sasuke-kun! Remember you're still in probation, you can't just fight him here."

"I don't care."

"You should see Sakura-san, once a traitor, always a traitor." Shi clutched his fists and was ready to attack the Uchiha survivor when he heard the pink-haired medic's appeal.

"Shi-san! Stop this. Stop taunting him!"

But Sakura's plead was too late.

The Uchiha survivor's ears perked up upon hearing those taunting words from this _blonde-know-it-all_.

Oh, it is _on_ now.

This annoying idiot couldn't get away from this place without having a kiss from his deadly fists.

'_Once a traitor, always a traitor' _those words keeps continue to ring inside Uchiha Sasuke's mind.

"Does that make you angry? huh. Because it's true isn't it? Uchiha-san?" Shi sneered at the dark-haired ninja.

"You know what, blondie. For a ninja, you're annoyingly loud."

Ignoring the Uchiha survivor's taunt, Shi finally looked back towards the pink-haired kunoichi.

"Heh. Is that so? Sakura-san, you should just come with me. I wouldn't hurt you unlike what he did to you."

Then suddenly, Sakura saw her dark-haired teammate threw a punch towards the blonde Kumogakure ninja. Sasuke's punch threw him off the ground.

He definitely didn't saw that coming. Shi gritted his teeth and saw his left cheek was bleeding. The Kumogakure ninja stood up from the ground, clutching his cheek, knocking one of his teeth.

"Heh. Not bad for an Uchiha." Shi devilishly smirked.

Shi backed away briefly and spitted out the blood inside his mouth. While the Uchiha survivor was still glaring at him.

When Shi finally regained his posture, he quickly teleported at the rear of the Uchiha survivor and when Sasuke quickly noticed his actions, the Uchiha survivor jumped out and rapidly performed a seal for a clone technique.

And instead knocking Sasuke's original form, Shi punched a decoy clone and the real Uchiha Sasuke was below him.

Sasuke dragged the Kumogakure ninja's foot from the ground and elbowed his torso.

_He was quick as a lightning._

"Ack!"

Sakura watched as her teammate attacked the Kumogakure ninja and exchanging deadly blows.

This had to be stopped, but knowing that they're both capable ninjas from their respective villages, she can't do anything, but to watch them both. She was worried for Sasuke because he was still in probation.

"I never thought a traitor like you punched like a little girl!"

After taunting the Uchiha brat, Shi finally landed a solid punch at Sasuke's face that made the Uchiha survivor drove back and a spray of blood were splattered on the ground.

A huge cut appeared on Sasuke's pale groggy face.

"Heh. Come on now, was that all you have? I thought the Uchihas are one of the most powerful clans in the world."

_This fucker._

A pain rushed on his right side of his face and blondie's punch left an oozing huge cut on it.

Sasuke jerked from the pain, but he still remained silence from the Kumogakure ninja's taunts. Replying to his taunts would make him vulnerable to the fight, might as well fight him silently. He really wanted to shut this blonde-know-it-all's loud mouth for once.

"Oh my kami! Both of you, would you please stop this now! Sasuke-kun! Shi-san!" Sakura pleaded, but she was still ignored.

"Sasuke-kun, I know you aren't fond with Shi-san, but please, stop this nonsensical fight!"

"Shi-san, I don't think I can go with you to Kumogakure."

Upon hearing those words, the Kumogakure ninja quickly thwarted his actions and faintly looked back at the Kunoichi.

Shi announced,

"I know you loved him before, but now it's different. There's a reason why he's the only person you had forgotten. It's because he doesn't feel the same way about you. I'm better than him; I guess it'll be better if you just forget him totally. He's a former rogue ninja and an international criminal. Why would you still want him anyway?"

With Shi's words, Sakura narrowed her eyes, she knows he was telling the truth, but what else she can do?

She is still in love with Sasuke.

"I still do love him. I know deep inside my heart, I can't still forget him even with my partial memory loss. I'm sorry Shi-san, I can't—I can't go with you. Forgive me."

With those words, Shi can't help but to feel pathetic for himself. Not only had he realized that Sakura's love for this traitorous bastard was serious, but he admitted that he was jealous with Sakura's affection for this Uchiha survivor.

"And…Sasuke-kun, you shouldn't punch random people because they made you upset. You should…you should do something with your temper,"

Sakura immediately went to Sasuke's side and the pink-haired kunoichi continued to caress the Uchiha survivor's bloody face and proceeded to heal it with her healing technique.

But the Uchiha survivor just answered her with a simple nod. The dark-haired Uchiha continued,

"So…you're still in love with me huh?"

"Yes, b—but still—do you think Hokage-sama will let this pass? She will get angry—!"

"I don't want you to leave because I don't want to lose you."

Upon hearing those heart-warming words, Sakura widened her emerald-colored eyes. She can't believe the almighty Uchiha survivor was saying those words to her now.

Then a booming laugh was heard across the scene.

"HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

It was the Kumogakure ninja's voice, have he lost his mind? The dark-haired Uchiha and the pink-haired Kunoichi exchanged worried looks.

While Sasuke secretly clutched his fists if something unexpected would happen. It seems like this blondie had lost his mind.

"I knew it will come to this, so you chose this bastard. Heh. Losing to someone like you, Uchiha-san. It's an honor. Please make Sakura-san happy."

_That's it? _Sasuke thought.

The blonde Kumogakure ninja fakely smiled at their direction and with those seething words, the Kumo-ninja briskly gathered his supplies and when he was ready to leave the village, Sakura stopped his tracks.

"Shi-san, you must be really angry…I didn't mean to hurt you or anybody else but—"

"Save it. I was so stupid to believe that you had already moved on from him. But I was wrong." Shi sighed while still staring at the sky.

"I'm sorry."

With that, the Kumogakure-ninja waved goodbye at her form and decided to leave Konoha for good. Even though, Haruno Sakura decided to stay back, Shi had come to conclusion that love is such a complicated thing.

He definitely accepted that he was defeated by the Uchiha brat in terms of love.

* * *

.

.

.

_tbc_

**PS.** So how was my _lame ass _fighting scene? T_T

Anyway, thank you everyone for your wonderful feedbacks! _Guest, ddanime, Yami no Emi, music3kp,i love pusa, onliafaze and Matthew Uchiha_.

Everyone, please please let me know what do you guys think after reading my stories, it really means so much to me.

Thank you! :3


End file.
